


The Source

by Marah788



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Eventual Sex, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marah788/pseuds/Marah788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it seems. The Source has remained safely guarded in their homes for centuries, but every so often It must possess a human vessel to do It's bidding. What's more, It can lead them to what came before the Book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" nor any of the characters or situations recognizable herein. 
> 
> Author's Note: Greetings readers! This was originally published on fanfiction.net a whopping ten years ago, on 25 September 2006! I am determined to finish it and just for giggles, have decided to cross post it here. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this little work of mine. Happy tinniversary to this beautiful disaster of a movie, that I still love. Thank you for reading!

 

It was never recorded in the Book of the Damned, but just because you cannot see It, doesn't mean It does not exist. The power had to come from somewhere. For centuries It has remained carefully guarded by the four families of Ipswich, never spoken of to anyone until it came time to pass It on to the younger generation to protect. However, every so often there comes a time when the Source must take It's safety and that of those It provides for into It's own hands. For this It needs a human shell in order to complete the tasks at hand. Though such situations rarely arise, every few centuries a person comes along threatening to destroy everything. Chase Collins was one such situation, for rather than bringing about his destruction, Caleb Danvers had only fed him more power and brought him a higher plane of existence that only few could ever reach and even fewer could defeat.


	2. Chapter 1

Jocelyn attempted to jog across the quad to Spencer's main building for history class half covered from view by a stack of thick books. She could feel the knee socks falling down her legs, which didn't help as her hair was practically strangling her. She reached the building just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class and in a panic broke into a blind sprint. She was just reaching the library not more than twenty feet from her classroom when she ran head long into something tall that wasn't usually there. Though still stunned by the impact both parties in the collision begin to pick up the scattered books and papers that had gone flying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tyler asked, handing the fallen books to the small girl.

"Sorry, I've got to go" Jocelyn quickly replied before dashing the twenty feet to her classroom. Had she looked back she'd have seen a bewildered Tyler standing there unsure of what to think. Turning around and starting in the direction he'd been going before he simply shook his head and chuckled. She'd always been a klutz.

* * *

It wasn't until a week after "the accident" as Tyler called it that he came face to face with "the speeding death brigade of books." It was mid-afternoon when Jocelyn walked into the library accompanied by her stack barely able to see over the top. Shaking his head he turned back to face the ever present Reid. "What'd you say?"

"Is that book girl?" he repeated.

"Yup," Tyler said before returning to his studies. He didn't notice Reid rolling his eyes or anything else until he felt the weight of a pile of books fall on the table, and his hand. He let out a sharp gasp of pain.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, " Jocelyn exclaimed, scurrying to move her stack off the trapped hand. Reid was laughing next to him. "I'm so so sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Before Tyler could reply Reid opened his mouth. "No, I'm sure you don't plan to injure little Tyler at all."

Jocelyn shut her eyes trying not to let his comment get to her. "Listen, I saw you in here and just wanted to apologize for the other day, and now today." With that she lifted the pile again and wandered over to an empty table, sat playing with aqua stone dangling around her neck and finally opened the book closest to her.

"I think it's your turn now," Tyler said to Reid, rubbing his injured hand.

"My turn to what?" Reid smirked, leaning back in his chair. 

"Dude, you owe her an apology. You know how she is, I mean come on, we've known her how long now?" Tyler scrutinized as the two walked towards the locker room.

"Twelve years," Reid replied, his irritation obvious in his voice. "Listen, if it'll make you feel any better I'll tell her at Pogue's tonight."

"You're telling who, what at the thing at Pogue's tonight?" The even tone of Caleb's voice came from behind them. Reid only scowled in his general direction before entering the locker room to prepare for practice.

"So, gentlemen, at what time will you be gracing my family with your presence tonight?" Pogue inquired, already fully dressed and ready to go. "My mother says dinner is served at seven–"

"Which means be there by six thirty," Reid drawled. "We know the drill."

Pogue simply rolled his eyes and begin heading towards the exit when he felt Caleb's firm grip on his arm. "Is It safe?"

"Is what – oh! Yes, It's safe," Pogue whispered back. "When have we ever let It be found when there are guests in the house? It'll be fine, besides you took care of the one _major_ threat, right?" He pulled his arm out of Caleb's now loosened grip.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Caleb muttered to Pogue's retreating form. He couldn't help but feel like he should've followed up after the authorities had left what remained of Putnam Barn.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Perry Mansion, It was being secured. The Source had many homes, the latest being in a mirror lodged in an empty room used for storage. It was never noticeable in the reflection were one to simply pass by it. However, if one were to stop and take a closer look, they would see the faint aqua glow at the top of the mirror, and if chosen, the looker would turn to see the Source floating just above their heads before the event. The Source could sense it, the power that an uncertain Caleb felt but was hesitant to believe. It needed a shell, for the coming storm would take all the ascended Sons and It to defeat the entity that Chase Collins had become.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelmia, Marian or Cassie. They were invented by their individual respective owners during the initial run of this story and molded by me. Many thanks!

Shortly after Tyler and Reid had exited the library Marian slid into the seat next to Jocelyn. "Geez, I get here maybe five minutes after you and you're already studying. How do you do it?"

"I go from zero to ludicrous speed when it comes to studying," the dark haired girl replied, smiling as she handed Marian her notebook. "I tried to apologize to Tyler for the other day and ended up practically breaking his hand."

"Dude, you need to get a backpack," Marian sighed, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Fate has it in for that boy and it's working through you, I swear. I still wish I'd been there to see you barreling into him last week."

"No, you really don't. You'd have probably just ended up on the floor with us," Jocelyn said. The two girls made exasperated faces as one another before delving into their books. An hour later Jocelyn snapped her chemistry book closed to get her friends attention. "So, are you going to come with me to that function at the Perry house to keep me company?"

"And miss the opportunity to see you in a fancy dress? Of course I'm coming with you!" Marian chuckled. "Is Zeli coming?"

"I haven't asked her, I'm sure she already has plans though," Jocelyn stated, piling her books up again. "I guess we'll see in a few minutes, you coming over?"

"Yeah, we've still got –," Marian looked down at her watch. "Like three hours before we have to be there."

" Two actually," Jocelyn grunted as she picked up the stack of books. "Always be there half an hour before dinner and dinner's at seven. Even less than two for that matter, Dad's picking us up at six. Argh! I'm ready to graduate already!"

"Only a few more months," Marian laughed at her friend. The sight of the petit girl carrying her stack of books was always mildly entertaining. "Did you hear back from any of the colleges yet?"

"No, not yet," Jocelyn sighed again as she pinned her books between the wall and her body in order to open the door. They could hear the music through the door, which meant Zelmia was probably drawing something. They weren't wrong either. Pushing the door open Jocelyn and Marian were greeted by the sight of Zelmia sitting in the squashy green arm chair she'd brought from home, pencil and drawing pad in hand. "Hey Zel, what're you working on today?"

"Still life, don't move," Zelmia said her eyes not moving from the spot on the wall. Jocelyn and Marian looked at each other then down at the wall. Perched perfectly still was possibly one of the biggest spiders either of them had ever seen. Before either Zelmia or Marian knew what was happening, a savage scream and books flying through the air broke the stillness.

"Whoa!" Zelmia yelled, shielding herself with her notepad. Once the dust had settled she looked back towards the wall, the spider was gone. She then turned her glare on the doorway to see a stunned Marian frozen in her spot, a paper resting neatly on her head and Jocelyn plastered against the opposite wall. "Thanks."

* * *

Half an hour later things were back to normal. Marian was lying on Jocelyn's bed studying and Jocelyn was sitting for Zel as had been agreed after Jocelyn had so gracefully frightened the spider off. It wasn't uncommon for Jocelyn to pose for her artist roommate. Zelmia had always described her as a little fairy thing. The peaceful atmosphere was yet again interrupted when there came a knock at the door. Marian opened it to reveal their next door neighbor standing in the frame.

"Hey girls!" came Kate's cheerful voice. Zelmia rolled her eyes and turned around to face her desk while Jocelyn rose to greet her. "You aren't ready yet?"

"We've got – oh my God!" Jocelyn exclaimed looking at the time on the cell phone held to face. "Is it really 5:20 already?"

"Later," was all that could be heard as Marian slipped out of the room making a mad dash for her own dorm.

"Yeah, just thought I'd check on you," Kate smiled. "Guess it was for the better."

Jocelyn was about to affirm that when another voice came from the doorframe.

"Hey babe, you ready?" Pogue stood in the doorframe. In the hall behind him stood the rest of the Sons and Sarah.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Kate replied. "We'll see you there!"

With that the group took their leave. Jocelyn reached for her closet door and the dress inside of it, unaware that the black spider that had been peacefully sitting on her wall before had scurried out of the room after them.

* * *

 It was almost a miracle. When the clock struck six all three girls were waiting by the curb when Jocelyn's father pulled up. All three had pulled off their looks quite attractively considering they'd only had forty minutes to pull themselves together.

"My, my, my. Who are these three young ladies and what have they done with my daughter and her friends?" David Sokoloff laughed.

"They've temporarily become ladies," Zelmia remarked as she slid into the back seat putting the small headphone buds into her ears. She was never without her iPod.

The rest of the way the only conversation to take place was mostly school related. It didn't take long to reach the Perry mansion and they were not the first ones there, other guests had also started to arrive. They mostly consisted of prominent or well-known families in the Ipswich area and a few who had come in from Boston, New York and other surrounding metropolises on the east coast. "Oh shit," could be heard uttered from Zelmia's mouth as she stepped out of the car.

"Hey, language," Jocelyn said sternly, pinching the taller girls arm for good measure. All she received in return was a roll of Zelmia's eyes. Jocelyn shrugged it off though as the bitter cold of winter hit her legs. Once inside, they handed their coats to the greeter at the door and moved into the main house where it was warm. "Oh my, they've certainly outdone themselves this year."

Zelmia and Marian understood what she said the moment they entered the grand ballroom. There were tiny Christmas trees lining all the walls between the windows with four large ones in the corners. The band was set up on the far right wall and hors d'oeuvres were being shuffled through the already large crowd. The three hadn't quite gotten over their sense of awe when Zelmia felt a hand on her shoulder.

"So, it looks like you all made it on time." They turned to see the owner of the voice was the ever-present Tyler. "Hopefully having more kids from Spencer will actually make this year worth being at. Right, Jo?"

"Oh yeah, a _real_ party," Jocelyn laughed, giving him an awkward thumbs up. She didn't notice Marian raising her eyebrows until the tell tale cough broke the silence.

"Try not to trip and bring down everyone else with you tonight," Marian laughed, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. However, at seeing her friend's head droop she attempted to rectify the situation, "I know, lets get out there and dance huh? Tyler, dance with her, you don't want her to feel bad now do you?"

"No, of course not," Tyler replied, reaching for the smaller girls hand. Unfortunately, another took it before he could and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"I honestly don't think you can be as hazardous without the your books, by the way. You look nice tonight," the owner of the hand said.

"Thanks," Jocelyn blushed at the compliment Reid had given her. She looked down at her feet trying not to fall and ruin the graceful image she had put together. She had decided to wear the one shoulder, beaded turquoise dress. It went with her necklace. She'd pulled her dark brown hair into a messy bun allowing a few curls to fall lightly around her face. "Don't you have a date for the night? Why aren't you dancing with her?"

Reid looked down her. She couldn't be more than five feet tall and she wasn't wearing heels. He then glanced over at the much taller redhead hovering by the Christmas tree in the north corner. "I came with her," he said nodding in the redhead's direction.

"Cassie? Hmm," Jocelyn said, trying to mask the shock in her voice.

"Is there a problem with Cassie?" Reid questioned. He was toying with her. "She's tall, unlike you. Graceful, unlike you, has those brilliant blue eyes, unlike you. And –"

"If she's so perfect then why are you dancing with me?!" Jocelyn demanded, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to roll down her face. She pushed herself out of his arms and turned to leave. Unfortunately, she misjudged her foots location and ended up tripping both of them, causing a miniature domino effect amongst the other couples on the floor as they knocked into those around them.

"Good job," she heard Reid's drawl from behind her. This time she didn't wait to say something back and instead picked her self up and headed for the nearest exit.

* * *

Tyler, Zelmia and Marian watched on in shock as Reid pulled Jocelyn away from their group and out onto the dance floor. "Okay, was anyone else expecting that to happen?" Zelmia broke the silence.

"No, like not at all," Tyler said, his surprise still apparent in his features. He knew he'd told Reid to apologize but that was still rather sudden, and a small part of him had been looking forward to dancing with her. He was quickly pulled back into reality by the conversation in front of him.

"Must be nice to have someone to dance with," Marian said, looking longingly at the couples on the floor, which included Reid and Jocelyn, Pogue and Kate and Caleb and Sarah. Tyler took this as his next cue.

"Do, uh, do you want to dance?" he asked looking pointedly at Marian. She looked nice, they both did. Marian wore a blue empire waist dress, the golden trim complimented her light brown hair well. She stood about half a foot shorter then he. Her counterpart matched him in height though. Regardless, it worked well for Zelmia. She'd pulled out the first dress 'little black dress' she could find in her closet. He brought his gaze back to Marian. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Um, sure," Marian smiled taking his hand and following him out to the dance floor, leaving Zelmia alone. They'd only been dancing a few minutes it seemed when Tyler felt another boy fall into him knocking him on top of Marian.

"Oh sh–," he pushed himself up on his arms hoping she was ok, instead he was faced with a smiling Marian which soon changed to laughing Marian. Pulling her up to sit they both soon began to laugh only guessing that the source of the debacle was Jocelyn. They didn't notice her dashing out of the room.

* * *

Jocelyn didn't know where she was going. She only knew it was away from the dance, away from the humiliation, and away from Reid. She turned into the first room that she saw was open and with out looking at her surroundings, slumped down against the recently closed door and let her tears flow. It wasn't till she had recovered and was about to leave in hopes of finding Zelmia and bailing, that the pale aqua gleam in the mirror caught her eye.

She looked out into the empty hallway one last time before turning and approaching the mirror set against the wall opposite her. It felt as though the light was drawing her to it, and as she was more focused on the glow she didn't notice her necklace floating away from her skin towards the mirror. The last thing she remembered before it all went black was turning to see the watery light floating high above her head, and the door to the room being pushed open by an unidentified figure.

* * *

After the debacle on the dance floor, Reid picked himself up and made a B-line for the punch praying it was spiked. Just as he was reaching for a cup he heard a feminine voice behind him. "Hey, where'd you disappear to?"

Clenching he eyes shut he turned to face Cassie. "I was assisting Tyler with a dancing issue."

"Oh," Cassie looked away. The silence was tense, she knew the moment she'd seem him pull the Sokoloff girl onto the dance floor that she was just his 'girl of the week.' "Well, if you're done helping him, do you want to dance with me?"

"No," Reid responded flatly.

"Do you –," Cassie was cut off by a shush that came from Reid and his finger in her face.

"No," he said again. He looked over at the dance floor again only to have his gaze met by Tyler's. It was so menacing he didn't know whether to laugh or do as the look told him. He decided he'd do both with a little frosting on top. Along with the laugh he flipped Tyler the bird before nodding in recognition and making his way over to the door Jocelyn had run out of. As he walked down the corridors peaking into various rooms his mind begin to wander.

All four of them had known her for twelve years now and yet he could barely remember the first time they met. He knew it'd been summer and that it was yet another function. Her father, however, was hosting this one. They'd just moved to town and she was playing hostess to the other kids there including himself, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. The biggest thing that stood out about that memory was the incident. She'd been a klutz from day one and it was that event that marked the first time she'd injured Tyler.

Since then they'd usually kept their distance when she was around but it became a great deal harder once they started school. At least one of them had always been put in the same class as she through out grade school. Then in junior high they saw less and less of her. Maybe one of them would have a period with her every other semester. Finally, when they came to Spencer she became invisible. They'd see her in the halls or at the library but otherwise she generally kept to herself and her small group of friends. She'd be at these annual functions but usually had her nose in a book the entire time.

Reid sighed as he walked up yet another set of stairs. She was small, and this was a big house, with many places she could hide. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard a door open halfway down the hall he'd just come down. As he turned to see who it was the door snapped shut again. He knew what was in that room and approached the door in hopes of finding Pogue or Caleb or even Tyler, maybe they'd seen her. Pushing the door open he was greeted with a sight he wasn't quite prepared for.

Jocelyn was standing in the middle of the room looking up at him, or so he thought. Her eyes had taken on the same color and glow as the Source. He was about to reach for her try and snap her out of it when she spoke, only it wasn't her, it was It. "Do not worry, my son."

Unsure of whether to move to call the others or not Reid stood frozen as the events unfolded in front of him. He watched as she moved directly under the Source. She began to float up towards it until finally she was completely engulfed in the light. Reid's eyes turned black as night but for an instant and within that moment Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler were at his side.

"What did you do?!" Caleb asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" Reid yelled back. "I was only looking for her, she was already under It's hold when I came in!"

"Who? Who was?" Caleb asked, but Reid didn't have the opportunity to answer.

"Jocelyn," Tyler said, stunned. As he and Pogue stood back, Caleb and Reid turned and saw her too. She was standing in the middle of room, power coursing through the air around her. She had taken on It's guise, and it showed. Aqua markings threaded over her body and though her eyes were black as night, her irises still held It's glow. Tyler was about to reach for her when Pogue held his arm back.

"No, don't touch her," Pogue warned.

She, or It, begin to walk towards them stopping just short of the door before turning to face them. "It will take all of us to defeat him, but first we must discover his guise," and upon those words, It shut it's eyes and as the marking faded into her skin. When she opened them again Jocelyn's green ones had returned. She looked around at all of them, then at the mirror again. "What happened? When did you get here?"

Pogue let Reid go and approached the small girl. "You just became the entity known as the Source."


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm the what?" Jocelyn snorted.

"The Source," Caleb repeated. "An entity that is the reason why we can do the things we do."

"The things you can do," Jocelyn said sarcastically. "Uh huh, and what are these _things_ you can do, exactly?"

"Watch," Reid said moving forward to stand in front of her. To her astonishment she watched as his eyes went pitch black and items in the room, objects and humans alike begin to float, including herself. She looked to Pogue and Tyler for a sign, any sign that this wasn't happening but instead found their eyes to be black as well. Reid pulled her suspended body closer to his so she wouldn't reach the ceiling. Her hands found his shoulders, gripping at the fabric of his coat. "We're able to do a lot more then this, and as the Source, you will be too."

"But only when the Source takes control of your body," Pogue added. She looked over at him, then to Tyler and Caleb and finally back to Reid. His eyes had returned to their normal blue and she realized that he was now just holding her. Jocelyn shut her eyes, not yet sure if she wanted to move because if she did it would mean accepting this nonsense. And then she decided. That was all this was, nonsense. She pushed herself out of Reid's grip and after a small crash, ran out of the room and down the stairs.

She stopped just outside the ballroom door scanning the hall for her father, Zelmia or Marian. The room was deserted signaling to her that dinner had likely started. After failing to locate any of them she turned and retrieved her coat, briskly walking out the door.

* * *

She didn't want to see anyone. All four of the sons had come knocking at her door as well as Kate, Sarah and Marian and all of them would get the same message, if Zelmia was there to answer the door. Jocelyn wanted to be alone, or was studying or a combination of both. It'd been this way for two weeks now and her two friends were definitely feeling the effects. Marian had been put aside immediately mostly because she didn't room with Jocelyn and there fore was easier to push away. Zelmia was more difficult to convince but in the end after an unsuccessful week of trying to get her roommate to tell her what had happened she finally gave up and left her to herself.

For two weeks Jocelyn became a ghost, she was never to be found and wouldn't even come back to the dorm except to sleep and she usually rose early enough to get out before Zelmia even awoke. Then she made her first mistake. For the past weeks she'd been sitting in an entirely different section of the library, but on the Friday of the second week she sat in the place she did before the party as she was in a daze from the lack of sleep. Marian entered the library and seeing her friend assumed that everything was back to normal. However, upon sitting down she quickly informed that she was very wrong.

"Hey there girly, haven't seen you for a while," Marian greeted her solemn friend with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry," Jocelyn replied flatly. "I'm at the wrong table." She started to pick up her books to move away.

"Wait, what?" Marian questioned. "We always sit at this table. I mean, I know something happened at the party, and I won't push you to say what but I haven't seen you in two weeks and I miss you."

Jocelyn sighed, not sure how to reply to it until she remembered whom Marian had been spending her time with lately. "You don't seem to care when you're with Tyler, so why don't you go crying to him," she said coldly, leaving her friend stunned at the table. She knew this wasn't like her to shut Marian out but in this case it was for the best. Better Marian with the crazies then her. She was just out the door when she stopped just short of one of the biggest spider webs she'd seen in her life, accompanied by one of the biggest spiders. Strange considering it was nearly February. It was bigger then her hand, and just as she was slowly backing away from the arachnid unable to take her eyes off it, it seemed to look up at her and then everything went black again.

* * *

Marian could feel the tears sliding down her cheek. She'd never believed Jocelyn, her best friend, the nicest person she knew could ever say those words strung together in such a hurtful sentence. So what if she'd been spending her free time with Tyler? It wasn't like Jocelyn was making time for her. She reached for a book to hide her emotions behind when, as if on cue, Tyler appeared at her side.

"Hey, I was just returning a book and thought I'd say 'hi' before practice," Tyler said leaning over her, one arm on either side, then he noticed the wet streaks on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh um, nothing, I'm fine, dust in my eye," Marian said wiping the tears away and putting a smile on her face. Apparently it wasn't convincing though.

"No, you're not," Tyler said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "But hey, swim practice is out at five thirty. What say you and me go to Nicky's and just have good time. I promise it'll cheer you up."

"Nicky's huh?" Marian said turning her head to face him.

"Nicky's, I'll pick you up at six" Tyler replied, getting up to leave.

"Six, it is," Marian agreed, smiling for real this time.

"Meet you outside your dorm," Tyler smiled back. He turned like he was going to leave but on a whim bent back down and gave Marian a small kiss on the cheek before actually taking his leave.

* * *

Chase watched from his web in front of Spencer's main building, looking for the girl that had been chosen. He'd watched for the past two weeks now, waiting for the opportune moment to present himself and call It out. When she finally emerged he was in the perfect position. He was fascinated by her reactions to him, from the very first time he'd seen her as he sat on her wall and she'd almost killed him via flying book he knew she'd be the one chosen. He'd been waiting months for the Source to reveal its self, ever since that night at Putnam barn where that idiot Caleb actually thought that even with twice as much power, _he_ could be defeated.

It's true, he'd come very close indeed but apparently the double strength energy ball barely blocked by him had had the opposite effect on him. He'd ascended onto an even higher plain, reserved for those with a lease on life. He knew he was damned but it also provided him with a way out. If he could harness the Source's power much less the other four's, he could become a God, or so he'd been told. Chase recognized It in her the moment her eyes went dull and finally iced over in the marvelous aqua color that only meant that the Source was there. The light markings snaked out over the girl's pale skin and the inky black crept into her eyes leaving only the irises shimmering aqua. Her hair became a fluorescent white.

"So, you finally found me. About time," Chase said with a smirk on his face as he shifted into his former self.

"I wasn't looking for you," It replied, Jocelyn's voice replaced with a much deeper one. "You sought me out, remember, boy? You're a fool to think you will be able to handle all of us."

"Oh yes, since you've been in such good contact with Parry, Garwin, Simms and Danvers," Chase laughed. "Your little vessel has made a very good point of staying as far away from them as possible. In fact, she doesn't even believe you exist."

"She will," It said. "But now is not the time, and next time I'll find you."

"Until then," Chase said with a bow and melted down into a small spider disappearing into the grass.

The Source looked around the deserted area before calling out to the girl who's subconscious slumbered within. "Jocelyn."

Jocelyn opened her eyes but instead of being met with the outside of Spencer as she should have been she found herself floating in a black space. She turned around not sure what was happening. Was she dead?

"No, you're not dead, you're simply in your own subconscious," a voice said. Jocelyn whirled around to see a transparent being identical to her floating not five feet away. "I am the Source."

"No, that's not possible," Jocelyn said, backing away.

"It's true, everything my descendants told you is the truth," It approached the girl taking her hand. "Let me show you."

Jocelyn felt like she was being pulled away from everything as a series of images played across her eyes starting back in pre-colonial times and played up through the present, ending with the conversation just held between Chase Collins and It. When It let go of her she opened her eyes on nodded, it was real.

"Now do you believe?" It said looking her in the eye.

"Yes," Jocelyn said, stunned.

"I need you tell them what has conspired here," It said to her. "Now. They are in the swimming pool."

Jocelyn nodded to It and shut her eyes. When she opened them again she was where she was standing when It had possessed her. She contemplated running again but quickly changed her mind as she realized that It was inside of her, even if she ran, It would still be there. She turned on her heel and went towards the recreation building, and the pool locker rooms. In her hurry to get in and find the boys she didn't notice the sign on the door she pushed through read "MEN" and upon turning the corner was met with the sight of a very naked blonde.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!

Jocelyn froze, wide eyed at the sight before her. Reid stood in front of his locker hand still inside reaching for his Speedo. His first reaction was to wrap the nearest towel he could find around his waist, until he noticed her eyes roaming. This, combined with the still slightly shocked look on her face was priceless. And when an opportunity such as this presented itself after two weeks of her avoiding them, how could he resist?

"You like what you see?" Reid asked turning to face her full on, striking a pose and giving her an eyebrow wiggle. "I know I do, that uniform just is just yummy."

"Huh?" Jocelyn sighed dazed, a small smile playing around her parted lips. She remembered why she was there and quickly snapped out of it. In an attempt to turn away she ran straight into the wall causing her nose to begin bleeding.

"Ah, Reid Garwin, sex god," Reid smirked turning around to reach into his locker again when a towel snapped him in the backside. "What the hell?"

"Who's the bitch now, huh?" Tyler laughed, walking up to a stunned Reid not noticing Jocelyn crumpled on the floor holding her nose. "And since when are you a sex god?"

"Since 'horny' there came in and saw me," Reid laughed nodding in her direction.

"Dude, she's bleeding!" Tyler reached for his friends' towel and knelt down, lifting her chin up gently and pressing the towel to her nose to help her stop the flow. "What'd you do to her?"

Reid was yet again reaching for his suit a third time when Pogue came in slapping him on the shoulder. "What'd he do to who?"

"He did something to make Jo break her nose" Tyler said, briefly glancing up at Pogue before turning his attention back to Jocelyn who had her eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Holy sh–! Hey, Caleb, get in here!" Pogue yelled out the door.

"Oh come on! It's only a flesh wound!" Reid exclaimed, forgetting about his naked state. "She'll be fine."

"What's going on?" Caleb asked rounding the corner.

"He," Pogue looked pointedly at Reid. "Broke her nose."

"Reid, one of these days, just you wait," Caleb warned putting his finger in the blondes face before kneeling in front of Jocelyn and Tyler who was still holding a towel to her nose. "Just suit up, Reid. You're already late as it is and you're delaying the rest of us."

Reid scowled in Caleb's direction before turning and facing his locker, finally succeeding in putting on his suit and sweats over it. Caleb took the towel from Jocelyn's face and tilted her head up to get a clear view of the damage before covering her nose with one hand. His eyes went black for all of a few seconds and when he removed his hand her nose was in its original place.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she sat up straight slowly opening her eyes and wiping the left over blood off her face.

"Yes, thanks," Jocelyn said with a grin.

"Alright," Caleb smiled. "Might want to check what's on the door before you go running in again. Let's go guys."

All four of them turned to exit again when she called back to them. "Hey, wait!"

"Caleb said we're late and as he's king that means we have to go," Reid said sarcastically and was about to continue when she cut him off.

"It's about Chase," Jocelyn said calmly, she knew she had their attention. "He's here, and he's more powerful then ever. More over he still wants your powers and those of the Source. He's living on borrowed time and if he can gain those he'll be able to live longer."

Tyler raised his eyebrows, Reid crossed his arms and as there was no response from Caleb, Pogue spoke. "So, wait a minute. Did you see him then?"

"Yes, I mean no, well It did, the Source I mean," Jocelyn said. "He was waiting, and basically told me, I mean It, why he was still there, everything. Basically, I'm just a messenger for It, It wanted you to know so you'll be on your guard."

"So, you've finally come to–" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Jocelyn nodded. "It showed me everything, your whole history. That and it really doesn't matter what I want right? It chose me."

"I suppose that's true," Tyler smiled. "Listen, come to Nicky's tonight, everyone's going to be there. Meet us at six with Marian, she'll give you details."

The three of them turned and walked out the door, Reid's eyes lingering on her for a moment. She too was about to turn and leave when a still stunned Caleb asked flatly, "He's really back?"

"Yeah," Jocelyn said. "So, you might want to warn Sarah."

"Yeah," Caleb nodded before leaving as well.

* * *

Sarah was already waiting for Caleb by his car when he came out from swim practice. Her own face fell though when she saw his. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Caleb reciprocated the move putting his arms around her waist and lifting her slightly for a kiss. He knew he needed to tell her that Chase was back but the possibility of losing her again frightened him. She was nice to everyone so if Chase came to her a different form or even worse, as him again, it would not be good. He kissed her once more before setting her down. "There's something you need to know."

Caleb proceeded to tell Sarah everything, about the Source and Jocelyn to the conversation that took place between It and Chase. When he was done she had backed up against the car her head down.

"So, what does this mean then?" she asked concerned.

"Only that we need to be careful," Caleb walked up to her putting his hand on her cheek. "I don't want to lose you again, or put you in a position where you'll get hurt."

Sarah considered what he was telling her. She could leave him now, stay away and simply be free, but she didn't want that. "No," said smiled, cupping his hand with her own and standing up against him. "I'm here, all the way," she kissed him.

* * *

Jocelyn attempted in vain to talk and apologize to Marian but just ended up standing next to the taller girl in silence along with Zelmia outside their dormitory at six. Marian was plainly giving Jocelyn the cold shoulder and Zelmia was lost in her iPod as per usual when Tyler and Reid pulled up to the curb.

"In the back," Tyler signaled to Reid.

"Oh, what?" Reid complained.

"In the back," Tyler repeated, watching Marian walk around to the passenger door. "You lost your front seat privileges."

Reid scoffed as he opened the door and Marian climbed in and upon opening the back door was even further annoyed by the fact that both window seats were already taken and it didn't look like Zelmia was moving for him. He rolled his eyes as he climbed over her and into the middle seat. He looked from side to side, first at Zelmia who was in her iPod induced meditative state and then over at Jocelyn who was keeping her eyes fixed out the window.

"Can't even look me in the eye, eh horny?" Reid laughed and patted her on the leg, rubbing his fingers over her thigh. "I understand."

He didn't expect to get a reaction out of her but to his surprise did when she reached down and grabbed his hand, removing it from her leg. "Seriously? You'd think that with all this effort you're putting into making me angry you're the one who's horny. You said it yourself, those uniforms are just yummy, and I'm not even in uniform now so I imagine it's harder to control, am a right?"

Reid had no words, just a smile spreading over his face. "You are absolutely right, I must have you!" he said sarcastically leaning over her but pulling back just as his lips were mere millimeters from hers. "Unfortunately, _you_ are just not yummy enough," he laughed turning to face forward again, but every so often found himself glancing to his side. She'd stood up for herself, it was new and he liked it.

* * *

Pogue sat opposite of Kate at Nicky's. They were the first ones there. Kate was yammering on about something or other but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. She didn't know anything, and when she'd been trying to figure out why she'd suddenly become so sick last fall he'd lied and said it was something else. He knew she had a right to know, especially if they were in this relationship one hundred percent. Part of him wanted to take her aside and tell her everything but they'd been fighting lately, more so than usual, and the growing distance between them had started a sort of jealousy game they now played to grab the others attention. He snapped out of his thoughts though the moment the annoying sound that was Reid's voice cut into his thoughts. He took a quick glance at Kate who was eyeing someone across the room before getting up and walking over to Reid who had already commandeered a pool table.

He greeted Tyler, Marian and Jocelyn as he passed them on the way to the table Reid and the other girl, Jocelyn's roommate, were setting up for a game. He looked her up and down quickly, she was tall, gorgeous skin, and wore a halter dress with jeans that accentuated all the right curves. He looked back to see if Kate was watching but instead found an empty chair where she had been. Looking around the tavern he spotted her flirting with a tall red headed gentleman at the bar. His eyes narrowed, the game had begun. He turned to face the other girl. "So, you play much?"

Zelmia raised an eyebrow at the obvious move Pogue had just made on her and after a quick glance over at where Kate was standing looked back at him. "As often as I can," she said leaning over the table to break.

Meanwhile, two more girls had also come over the table, Kyra and Cassie. Kyra had had her eye on Caleb for years now but had never succeeded so she remained in her pointlessly physical relationship with Aaron. Cassie on the other hand, wanted Reid and she knew just how to get him, so long as the klutz he'd danced with at Pogue's party wasn't around anyway. She'd seen the way he looked at her and knew that look all to well, even if he didn't realize it yet.

She'd worn a short hip hugging flippy skirt and a white tank top that cut off just above her belly button. "Hey Reid," she said in her seductive voice, running her hand down his arm. "Is there room for one more?"

"Sure," Reid said uncertainly, but handed her a cue all the same. He looked at her as she thrust herself into him when she leaned in for the shot. She was good, but not what he wanted. She'd be good for one thing and one thing only, but not if he could help it. His eyes wandered over to the table where Jocelyn was sitting with Tyler, Marian and a recently arrived Caleb and Sarah. She really did look good tonight; her hair was down and curled framing her face. She never dressed to look good he noticed, but whatever she seemed to wear always suited her. He was considering leaving the game when she looked straight at back him. In his surprise he did the first thing that came to mind so as not to give her any ideas, grabbed Cassie around the waist and crushed his lips onto hers.

"Whoa there stud," Cassie said when they parted. "If you wanted it, all you needed to do was ask."

"Yeah," Reid said, glancing over at Jocelyn again. "I'll be right back," he said winking at her before walking in the direction he'd seen Jocelyn go. He didn't notice Cassie roll her eyes when he left nor did he know where he was going. He'd lost sight of Jocelyn when she went through the crowded dance floor and was nowhere to be seen when he came out on the other side. He was just about to turn around when a large crash to his right told him exactly where she was.

When he rounded to corner to a quieter part of the bar he saw her picking herself up off the floor, a stack of chairs knocked over next to her. He was planning on asking her if she was okay but in typical fashion, it didn't come out that way. "Geez, taking out your frustration over Cassie and I out on the chairs I see, tsk tsk."

"Oh yes, my frustration. Who's following who around here?" Jocelyn said narrowing her eyes at him. "I don't believe I told you where I was going, or invited you."

"You didn't need to. That look across the room told me everything," Reid said inching towards her, causing her to back up until she was against the wall. She looked around the deserted area.

"You mean the one where I looked in your direction and your eyes were already glued to me?" Jocelyn laughed nervously, taking note of the fact the he was now within five inches of her with one hand on the wall next to her shoulder the other playing with her hair. He towered over her and she had to look up to see his face now. His eyes bore into hers.

"Yeah, that's the one," he said, his voice softer this time as he bent down closer to her face eyeing her mouth. It was so close to his. She started to move her lips as though to say something when instead he caught them with his own.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!

Jocelyn was mentally kicking herself for letting her first real kiss be stolen from her. Even more so for letting the thief be a guy who was completely arrogant, rude, disrespectful, not a boyfriend and had, not five minutes ago, been kissing another girl. And yet she didn't try and stop him, more over, once the shock wore off, she even gave him a green light by cupping either side of his face keeping him where he was.

Feeling her draw him closer, Reid wrapped his arms around her small waist crushing her body to his and opened his mouth to her deepening the kiss. He was even more surprised to feel her reciprocate. Of course, given that he had pulled her as close to him as possible it also meant giving himself a minor backache from the bend to reach her. She barely reached his shoulder in height. He brought his hand to the back her head just as her arms snaked around his neck. He was about to lift her when she broke away and pushed herself back against the wall.

"I can't do this," Jocelyn said, her eyes looking towards the floor.

"What? Why not?" Reid asked, confused. He reached for her again but she dodged his arms by moving to the side and around. "We were doing just fine a second ago, what happened?"

"I'm not like her, I'm not _that_ kind of girl," Jocelyn exclaimed.

"What kind of girl?" Reid asked, frustrated.

" _That_ girl, the type of girl Cassie is, you know Cassie. The girl you were kissing at the pool table," she sighed. "In addition, you're mean to me! Everything you say to me is cruel, I can't date someone like that."

"Who says I'm mean to my girlfriends?" Reid scoffed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ha! What girlfriends?" Jocelyn replied sarcastically. "I know what you do with girls. You do them and drop them. And as for me, I refuse to be one of them, you see I'm a girlfriend girl, I–"

"Oh you are, are you?" Reid cut her off, his voice rising. "And how would you know when you've never been anyone's girlfriend, huh?"

"That's exactly what I mean. Thank you for proving me right," Jocelyn replied calmly before leaving him standing in the hallway. Reid made to follow her but stopped short of the dance floor, considering what she said. He knew she was right, he didn't have girlfriends, never had. He leaned back against the wall contemplating everything that had just taken place, everything about her. She was smart, kind and innocent. Everything every girl he'd ever been with wasn't. He looked over at the table where she was talking with Sarah and Caleb.

"She's not good for you," Cassie said, walking in front of him, putting her hand on his chest.

"And what makes you say that?" Reid said, raising an eyebrow.

"She'll never give you what I can," Cassie ran her hand down his torso, looping her fingers into his belt. He could feel his body responding as she continued to push herself up against him.

"And what do you have to offer," Reid asked, glancing over at Jocelyn's table again.

"Me," Cassie said, pressing her lips to his for the second time that evening. When she pulled away she looked at him seductively. "My cars in the parking lot."

Reid weighed his options and what it would do to his chances with Jocelyn if he followed Cassie out to the parking lot where he was certain pleasurable acts awaited him. If he did this it would only prove to her that he was exactly what she had called him. If he didn't, he had a chance. However, after glancing at Jocelyn again, he looked back at Cassie who was biting her lip like they were already outside. He needed a release and she'd be a fine substitute. He took one last glance at Jocelyn, before wrapping his arm around Cassie's waist and letting her lead him out to her car.

* * *

Jocelyn had watched Cassie saunter up to Reid. She also watched as they kissed and Cassie felt him up shortly before leading him outside. Her face had fallen the moment she'd seen him take her waist and follow her out, even with all the pleasant conversation with Sarah. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but caught herself before they fell. She turned back to face Caleb and Sarah but knew she couldn't keep up the cheerful facade much longer.

"Hey Caleb, do you think you could give me a ride back to the dorms? It's starting to get a little too crowded in here," Jocelyn asked, putting on her uncomfortable face.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sarah asked with a smile. "The nights just getting started."

"It's not a problem, babe," Caleb said, looking from Sarah to Jocelyn and back. "I'll take her and meet you right back here."

"Okay," Sarah nodded. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Jo. Don't forget, we have to study for our AP Bio exam," she said, leaning over to give Jocelyn a hug.

"I won't," Jocelyn said, with a smile before following Caleb out the door to his Mustang. She tried her hardest not to look over towards Cassie's car but as she was climbing in, she couldn't resist. The windows were already fogged up and it was rocking slightly. She could feel the tears welling up again and this time couldn't hide them from the ever-watchful Caleb.

"What's wrong?" He asked. When she didn't answer though he followed her gaze to the green Subaru that belonged to Cassie Higgins and he instantly understood. "Ah. Is he really worth it to you?"

The question hit her like a missile. "Yes, he is," Jocelyn sighed as she slid into the seat, her eyes still glued to the car. 'He is,' she thought again to herself.

"So, tell him," Caleb said. There was no conversation after that. He started the car and drove her to the dorms. "See you tomorrow Jo. And like I said, just tell him the truth. He is capable of being nice. Why don't you come to breakfast with us? Besides we need to talk about the Chase situation."

"Alright," Jocelyn replied, giving him a half grin. "Thanks Caleb," she stepped out of the car but instead of walking up the steps slipped on the ice and her face barely missed the first step. "I'm okay," Jocelyn said, laughing at Caleb who had leapt out of the car.

"Okay," Caleb smiled before climbing back into the car and heading back to Nicky's. His advice still lingered in the front of her mind, _tell him._

* * *

Kate and Pogue continued to play their game the rest of the night, her hanging on the red head and Pogue cuddling with Zelmia. He felt a little bad because he knew he was only using her to get to Kate. Then she got one up on him when he saw her kiss the bastard from across the room. This was the farthest it had ever gone, and it was too far. He turned back to Zelmia and spoke. "Tonight has been really fun. Do you think I could take you out some night, just the two of us?"

"Uh, wow," Zelmia had hardly any words. Pogue was cute but he was with Kate and she wasn't about to be the 'other woman' no matter how much she didn't like the girl. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Pogue asked. "Kate and I are through, you're awesome and we have fun together."

"You're really through with her? You guys have been together for so long," Zelmia questioned.

"Yes, I'm really through with her," Pogue nearly choked on the last works but knew they were true. Why deny it?

"Well, I don't see why not then," Zelmia replied, smiling. All at the same time she couldn't help getting the feeling that while it would be fun and great, it wouldn't last.

* * *

Marian and Tyler had moved onto the dance floor shortly after Jocelyn had disappeared. Marian hadn't spoken to her all night but knew that would change by tomorrow morning. She had been apologizing all night after all, plus their friendship had endured much worse. However, for now she would enjoy the moment. She and Tyler had been playing a game of twenty questions all night getting to know each other.

"I can't believe you guys did that to your poor counselor," Marian laughed as they whirled around.

"It's the honest truth," Tyler smiled at her. "Okay, okay, lets get down to the personal stuff. Best kisser."

"Hmm, I'm going to have to think about that," Marian smiled pressing her lips to his. They stayed this way for a few minutes, her hands on his shoulders and his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss only to answer. "You."

"Good answer," He said, capturing her lips again.

* * *

Jocelyn was early. Caleb had said to meet in the dining hall at seven but she was the first one there at six forty-five. She hadn't been there more then five minutes when someone sat down across from her.

"Hey, you disappeared last night," Reid's voice came from the other side of her book.

"Not as early as you," Jocelyn said turning the page. She lowered it just far enough that he could see her eyes, one eyebrow raised. "I saw you go out with Cassie."

"Oh shit," Reid pressed his eyes closed. She had seen it. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say," Jocelyn said, snapping her book shut. "You're not my boyfriend and you don't owe me an explanation. You did what you do, it's not that big of a deal."

"No, it is," Reid looked up at her. "I genuinely like you, for you, not for... that. And you made it clear what you needed to see in order to believe I'm capable of being in a monogamous relationship and I didn't show it to you."

"No you didn't, but luckily for you, I'm willing to give second chances. I like you too," Jocelyn said softly, reaching for his hand.

"Seriously?" Reid asked, surprised taking her smaller hand in his.

"Seriously," Jocelyn smiled. "But it's not going to be easy. I don't trust you yet."

"Dinner then, tonight," Reid smiled back at her, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. "A proper first date, if you will."

"You can pick me up at six," Jocelyn agreed. She reclaimed her hand to put her book away just in time to be joined by Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Sarah. They quickly and quietly set about trying to come up with a plan for how to deal with Chase.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!

Three weeks after the decisive breakfast no one had seen neither hide nor hair of Chase yet. Pogue had broken his two-year relationship off with Kate later that same day and two days after had taken Zelmia on their first date. Since then, the two had practically been inseparable to the point that Zelmia had even started staying at his apartment on weekends. Jocelyn was worried that they were moving too fast but then again she also had come to realize that that could have been stemming from envy of their happiness.

She and Reid had started out just as happy, going out to meals, movies and simply spending time together. He still made fun of her though she inadvertently got her revenge when she'd trip or do something else accident related and take him down with her. So far, her favorite had been the time when she'd found herself with an inkling for some nachos and upon returning from the concession stand had tripped over the floor lights that served as a guideline out and the freshly heated cheese had ended up in Reid's eye, among other places. But with the bad came the good. She'd been pleasantly surprised when she discovered he was quite the expert in the area of cuddling. Of course, this had been where things had taken a turn for the worse, or so she suspected.

They'd been on their seventh or eighth date when it happened. It had only been the two of them in Reid's room watching a movie, when things had gone a little too far for Jocelyn's liking. They had been laying on Reid's bed more focused on one another rather then the movie. It had started simply enough, with Jocelyn in Reid's arms sitting against his pillows but had slowly shifted to where Reid was on top of her. Jocelyn certainly wasn't opposed to horizontal making out and so on, but she knew her limits. She wasn't ready for that next big step and she thought she'd made that clear to her boyfriend of three weeks.

The topic of sex had come up during their third date and just as she knew of his experience, he knew of her inexperience in the field. Jocelyn hadn't said that nothing would ever happen between them there, in fact, she was entirely open to having Reid be her first there too. She'd simply said that now was not the time and when it was she'd know and she'd be prepared. That date had definitely not been the time.

Jocelyn hadn't panicked when he'd reached down and started unbuckling her belt and the button on her jeans. In fact she thought she'd handled herself quite well when she grabbed his hand, pulled it up and told him that it was too soon. Apparently he hadn't handled it as well as she thought because ever since then he'd been avoiding her.

Now, here it was, a week later, and she hadn't even been able to vent about it to anyone. Zelmia was never around anymore, Sarah was with Caleb or too busy studying, Marian seemed so absorbed and happy with Tyler that she didn't want to dump her sob story on her and Kate had apparently become invisible. She'd called out to It once, but never having been in such a mortal relationship had no advice to give. She'd buried herself in her own studies again to the point where she wasn't sleeping, mostly because if she slept she'd go to sleep thinking of Reid, and how much she missed him. It finally got to the point where she couldn't even focus in class and decided to skip for the first time in her life to take a much needed nap.

* * *

Marian and Tyler had been spending more and more time together since that night at Nicky's. They would do everything together, from studying to napping. They had even taken to holding hands and doing all the things couples were supposed to do and yet the subject as to what they were had never come up. They were sitting together at lunch when Pogue and Zelmia approached them.

"Hey, cuties," Zelmia greeted, sitting down next to Marian.

"When's the wedding?" Pogue asked nudging Tyler in the ribs. Tyler smiled and was about to respond but was cut off by Marian whose statement made his face fall so fast it could have broken the sound barrier.

"Oh, we're not dating," Marian said, putting a spoonful of pudding in her mouth, blushing.

Zelmia glanced at Pogue and back to Marian. "Since when?"

"Since always," Marian looked at Tyler smiling. He didn't return it. Instead he made an excuse about having to study and swiftly got up and left. "Whoa, what was that about? I mean it's the truth, we're not."

Zelmia rolled her eyes and decided to let Pogue be Capt. Obvious. "Dude, don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Marian asked, clueless. Well, not entirely clueless, she had acknowledged her crush on him some years ago, back when she thought he and Jo could have been a thing. Now, she was worried that her affections would not be returned if she approached the subject of dating.

"He's totally into you," Pogue said matter-of-factly. "I mean think about it, all he ever does is spend time with you. You're the only girl he kisses and when he's not with you he's babbling on and on about what he thinks you might be doing at that moment. It's kind of pathetic actually."

"He does?" Marian asked a smile spreading across her face. "I wasn't sure…"

"Wow, you're worse then Jo," Zelmia laughed. She turned to see Marian staring at her. "Well, are you going to go get him or not?"

Marian didn't even answer. She grabbed her backpack and dashed out the door in the direction of the library hoping to find Tyler there. Unfortunately, he wasn't, so she went to the next best place, his dorm. Again, she was wrong, though she did find Reid in there who said he'd gone to the pool. She was about to ask him why he wasn't with Jocelyn but changed her mind as she ran out of the dorms and back to the main building. Indeed, upon walking into the humid room that held the pool she spotted him. He was the only one swimming.

She walked down the bleachers to the end of the lane he was in, hoping he'd see her on a turn. He did, though it resulted in her getting splashed and thoroughly soaked. When Tyler re-emerged from underneath the water he was met with the sight of Marian sitting on the deck, dripping wet and laughing.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked, mildly confused as to why she was there and trying to stifle his own laugh.

"Yes, yes," Marian laughed. "More then you know. I must be pretty thick, huh?"

"No," Tyler said, still curious as to why she was sitting there.

"I mean, it was pretty obvious," Marian smiled at him through strands of hair as she removed her socks and shoes and moved to sit so her legs were in the water. "It was you and me and nobody else, so I guess that would make you my boyfriend wouldn't it?"

"I would say so, yes," Tyler said, playing with her legs and smile spreading across his face as he reached up to pull her to him for small peck on the lips.

"So, you're my boyfriend," Marian said, before bringing her lips to his again.

"Yes," Tyler breathed. "Until you say stop."

Marian smiled as she let herself slide into the pool and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"That's good to hear," Tyler smiled kissing his girlfriend again.

* * *

It was a little past three o'clock when Jocelyn woke up. She debated rolling over and going back to sleep but upon looking at the clock decided against that. She sat up and was about to climb out of bed when she noticed a sizable bug crawling across her comforter. She was tempted to swat it off when something sparked in her head.

"Chase," she said, tilting her head to the side as he shifted into his human form.

"Congratulations," Chase smirked, pulling her desk chair towards himself and sat. "They're were specific weren't they?"

"That, and you always were kind of a creeper," Jocelyn said, pulling herself up to sit cross-legged. "Besides, It does keep me alert to you."

"Does It?" Chase said, perking up. "So why don't It come out and speak to me its self like before? Huh? Come out and play!"

"You yell like you expect It to come like a dog," Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "It's more akin to a cat, but if you ask nicely maybe I can convince It to come say 'hello' to you."

"Yeah, I could do that," Chase said, faking a thoughtful look on his face before his eyes went black. "Or, I could do this," he said, lifting Jocelyn off her bed and holding her against the wall. She barely had time to acknowledge what was happening before he was in her face saying something or other and It was in her head telling her to stay aware and taking control. Chase smiled as the tell tale change began in the girl. However, he was shocked to see it didn't complete its self. No matter, It was the one in control.

"I told you I'd find you," It said, pushing him back and allowing Its self to float to the ground.

"That was over a month ago," Chase said, his lip curling as he picked himself up. "I'm getting impatient!" He yelled, throwing a ball of energy towards It. The Source was powerful and Jocelyn could see it.

In the mirror she saw her body and how it looked when It was in control, the markings covered her body and her eyes were black with aqua irises, hair floating with the power coursing out of her. Jocelyn also saw the ball of energy flying towards her body and wanted to scream when instead it stopped in mid air. A glance in the mirror told Jocelyn It had taken control of the energy. It sent it back to him in waves taking off layers of his exposed skin until there was no more energy left to send.

Unluckily, as he stood up he healed before their eyes. "Is that all you've got?"

"You want a fight, and believe me, you'll get one," It said coldly. "But not now."

"Then when?" He said, towering over Jocelyn's possessed body. It shut It's eyes again, pondering a time a place.

"Today is February twenty-seventh," It opened It's eyes again. "Their spring break begins March nineteenth. Sometime that week we will come to you at the Danvers' colonial. I'm sure you can find someway to occupy yourself until then," It turned to follow him to the window.

"Yes, I'm sure I can," Chase said, a smile played around his lips as he shift back into a bug and crawled out into the cold. ' _I'm sure I can._ '

* * *

As soon as he was gone, Jocelyn felt herself become fully in control of her body again. When she looked in the mirror the markings had faded and her eyes had returned to normal. She still didn't know what to think about what had just taken place as she tried to pick up the mess left by the Source's display of power. She finally gave up and threw out all the items that couldn't be fixed and left for the bathroom. She had planned on taking a shower but the sound of someone puking in the stall distracted her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jocelyn asked. She was about to knock on the stall when she heard a flush and the door opened.

"Oh, hey," Kate said, wiping her mouth. She crossed to the sink and started rinsing her mouth out. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Jocelyn said, concern written all over her face. "And yourself?"

"Fine," Kate replied, trying to smile. Her face fell fast though. "I'm not okay."

"I could tell," Jocelyn set down her caddy and went to stand next to her neighbor. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's a lot of things," Kate shook her head.

"I've got time," Jocelyn smiled. Two other girls from their hall entered the restroom and nodded at them. "We probably shouldn't stay here though if this is going where I think it is."

"Yeah," Kate grinned as the two walked out and down the hall to Kate and Sarah's room. Upon arriving though she broke. "I don't understand what happened. I mean, one minute we were fine. Sure a little game being played but when he chose your roomie, I don't know. It seemed like the thing to do at the time but when I tried to explain the kiss he wouldn't even let me get a word out. And then, two days later and he's already with _her_ , I don't know what to do. I thought he was it; he was going to be the one I was with forever, apparently not. And now I'm sick and –, Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn had been paying attention but something on Kate's calendar had caught her eye and she began to wonder. "I hear you. Sorry if this is too personal but when was your last period?" Jocelyn turned to ask the golden skinned beauty.

"It should've been a couple weeks ago. Why?" Kate asked, and then it hit her. "Oh no, that can't be it. No, no, no."

Jocelyn didn't need to say anything as Kate slowly realized why she was throwing up. Instead she went and sat next to her and put her arm around the shocked girl. "We should find out for sure. The infirmary's still open, if you want to go now. I'll come with you."

Kate only nodded and in a zombie-like trance moved to get her coat and leave, Jocelyn behind her. Several thoughts were crossing both of their minds. Jocelyn's mainly consisting of concern for the girl who had, more or less, been cast off by all the sons. Kate's were questioning how they had let it happen, what she was going to do, how she was going to tell him, whether or not he'd believe her. These stayed in her head as she went into the restroom, came out and watched the small test as the strip turned blue confirming everything. She was pregnant; she was going to be a mother and Pogue a father.

Kate was contemplating going straight to the pool and telling Pogue when she spotted him across the quad. She was about to call out to him when she saw Zelmia jump into his arms. They were happy and she was alone. Being pregnant wouldn't change anything. She walked away leaving Jocelyn to stare back and forth between the two. Jocelyn could also sense that It knew of the pregnancy as well. She looked at her watch and turned toward the front gate, heading into town.

* * *

Reid had been sitting in his room since school had gotten out. Caleb had asked him to bring Jocelyn and come out with he and Sarah, Tyler and Marian and Pogue and Zelmia. He had declined though, stating homework as a reason. Finally, he decided he needed to get out of the dark room and left campus for a decent cup of coffee.

He entered the small shop and after ordering, wandered towards the back looking for a table. It was then that a familiar laugh caught his ear. It didn't take long to locate the laugh's owner who was not sitting alone. No, indeed, Jocelyn was accompanied by a man who looked to be nineteen with light reddish brown hair and in similar dress to himself. ' _He's making her laugh, he's not allowed to make her laugh,'_ Reid thought to himself, jealousy rapidly growing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!
> 
> Character Disclaimer: I do not own Jakob or Morgan, they were created by a fellow author who generously lent them to me.

Reid begin many actions, including Using and leaving, before finally settling on one. He still felt guilty for letting her leave and not talking to her about that night. He watched a little longer, and as the two leaned closer together, he walked into the cozy little booth where the two were seated and before either could react leaned down and captured Jocelyn's lips with his own.

"Whoa!" Jocelyn exclaimed as he pulled away. Her companion stifled a snort.

"I know you're not ready," he said, his voice low. "I'm sorry I tried to go there and I'm sorry I've been distant, okay?" he said before turning to leave. 'Three, two, one."

"Reid," Jocelyn called. He turned on his heal making sure not to show emotion in his features. Both she and the mysterious guy were watching him as she stood up and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his waist and standing on top toe to kiss him. She missed by a couple inches though, getting his jaw instead. "Thank you for that. It's okay."

Reid contemplated reciprocating but decided against it. "So, who's this?" he asked nodding towards the guy. He began to worry when she smiled but that quickly changed when she spoke.

"Reid, this is Jakob," she smiled, pulling him closer to her again. "He and Morgan, who's behind you, are my cousins. I haven't seen them in a while so I called them on my way here."

"Cousins," he repeated turning to see a girl with a darker version of the reddish brown hair standing behind him.

"Yes, cousins," Jocelyn smiled. He was about to ask again when Morgan spoke.

"Well, as fun as this was, I think we're going to go," Morgan said, pulling Jocelyn away from Reid to give her a hug. "We'll come by your dorm later this week though."

"We promise," Jakob chuckled pulling her into a bear hug. "And hey, it's nice to meet you," he said offering his hand to Reid.

"Yeah, you too," Reid said, looking down at him as he shook Jakob's hand. He and Jocelyn watched them leave before he turned to face his eager girlfriend. "So I guess everyone in your family's short."

"Shut up," Jocelyn laughed slapping him playfully on the arm. She stood up on the ottoman to match his height for a kiss but as always misjudged the weight distribution and fell. She wasn't as lucky to take Reid down with her this time.

"You okay there?" Reid asked walking around the table to take a sip of her mocha.

"I'm good," Jocelyn said, popping up on the other side trying to straighten her shirt out.

* * *

In the back of Jocelyn's subconscious, the Source was pondering the turn in events. The Parry line was well preserved inside the eighteen-year-old girl's womb, but what of the others? It had sensed the sinister scheme already forming in young Chase's mind, to go after them separately as he had in the beginning, or if he couldn't reach them, use those they care for against them. Tyler would be one of the easiest, of course. In such a state of bliss, he and his chosen were sure to be vulnerable. Caleb and Sarah were well aware of the danger at hand and though they kept their eyes open and their ears alert, nothing could stop Chase if he wanted to take her again.

It wasn't so worried about Reid, seeing as Jocelyn had automatic insurance as Its vessel. However, if Chase were to catch wind that Kate was pregnant, it would make things very dangerous for her. Pogue needed to know, be prepared, just in case either of the women in his life was to be put in jeopardy. Unfortunately, this was not Its place to inform him of his predicament.

Frustration and worry flooded through It. Another meeting needed to take place, soon.

* * *

Kate was asleep when Sarah returned to her dorm, or so she thought until a sniffle told her otherwise. She approached her roommate's bed, not sure what was wrong, but prepared for anything. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, sitting gingerly on the edge of Kate's bed.

Upon feeling Sarah's weight next to her, Kate immediately wiped away her tears and tried to put on a smile. She sat up and turned to face the blonde, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. It made sense to, just in case, but all the same she was fairly apprehensive. "Um, I don't know," she spoke, her voice still a little unsteady.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah asked, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Sure," Kate gulped, making her decision. "But please, you have to promise me you won't tell."

"Of course," Sarah said, beginning to worry.

"I'm still not sure when and how it happened," Kate begin. "We were always safe, but apparently not safe enough."

"Whoa," Sarah said. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded, glancing away and back. "I'm, – I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant, wow," Sarah repeated, trying not to show her shock. "Did you tell him?"

"No, and I'm really not sure if I'm going to," Kate hung her head. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep this baby. I mean there's so much it could ruin. I have college and he has college. We aren't even together."

"Well, yeah," Sarah said, trying to take it all in. "Plus, what about your parents?"

"I haven't even thought about them," Kate shook her head before looking back at the blonde. "They might be ok with it," Kate said, trying to reassure herself. "I don't know what to do, I haven't even gotten used to the idea," Kate exclaimed, touching her abdomen.

"Well, whatever you choose, I'm here for you," Sarah pulled Kate into an embrace.

* * *

After hearing Kate's confession, Sarah mentioned something about returning a book to the library and seeing if the had any on pregnancy before she left, dialing Caleb's number as she walked out of the building. At least one of the Sons needed to know so they could look out for her.

When she arrived at the library Caleb was waiting for her. "So, what was so urgent that I couldn't meet you at your dorm?"

"Kate's pregnant," Sarah said.

"With... a baby?" Caleb asked, suspending his belief. 

"No, with food," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes, with a baby, Pogue's baby. He doesn't know."

"She didn't tell him," Caleb hung his head trying to process this information. 

"No, and she asked me not to say anything but given your powers and what we've seen happen when kids grow up without specific guidance," Sarah trailed off. "We should say something."

"I think she should probably tell himself, don't you?" Caleb questioned. He couldn't imagine the child of Kate and Pogue could grow up to be another Chase Collins but only time would tell. He didn't want to find out. Sarah didn't respond, she only crossed her arms over her chest cementing her stance. He'd never taken Sarah for the type to betray her closest friends. Considering all the angles and possible ending to this scenario, he sighed and pulled his phone out sending several texts, "Okay, fine. Let's go spill the beans."

* * *

It didn't take long for people to get to the Danvers' mansion after Caleb sent out a text message to everyone asking them to meet there at seven. He took special care to make sure Pogue did not bring Zelmia. Caleb and Sarah were obviously the first to arrive, followed by Tyler, Reid and Jocelyn. Last was Pogue who was visibly irritated and was the first to speak as he walked briskly into the room. "So, what's this about? Is it Chase?"

An uncomfortable glance passed between Sarah and Caleb before she spoke. "Have you talked to Kate lately?"

"No, why?" Pogue asked, mildly concerned. "Should I have?"

"Well, we figured she'd have told you by now," Caleb sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Told me what?" Pogue stood up, uncrossing his arms.

"Sarah, don't," Jocelyn looked back and forth between the three when she felt the lull in consciousness that was the Source taking over.

"He doesn't know," It said calmly. "And she only just learned today."

"Well, somebody had better tell me before –," Pogue started, his voice rising.

"She's pregnant," Sarah blurted out.

At that moment all the attention in the room seemed to shift to Pogue. Tyler and Reid glanced at each other and back at their friend. The atmosphere was tense as everyone watched a myriad of emotions wash over his face. Surprise, astonishment, anger and more were visible as he sat and put is head in his hands. When he lifted it though the only thing visible was calm and maybe a hint of happiness. It all faded though as new thoughts begin passing through his brain and out his mouth. "Why didn't she tell me? Did she tell you what she was going to do? Is she even keeping it!?" he asked.

"She only just discovered this herself," It spoke. "I do believe she has the full intention of carrying it to term. However, the conception of this child is not what we need to worry about, rather than what it could mean if Chase were to discover its existence."

"If he did," Caleb looked from It to Pogue. "It would be disastrous. You saw what he was capable of doing before and he had no issue going after her when she wasn't… pregnant. I think, it would be best, if you told her about us."

"Wait a minute, you can't mean that," Pogue said. "It almost seems better for her not to know. Now more than ever. That way, if she remains far away from me, Chase won't go after her. For all he knows it could be bar guys kid she's carrying."

"Yeah, but we all know he's sneakier than that," Tyler spoke up. "I mean, he took Sarah when she was standing right next to Reid and I."

"None of that matter's right now," Reid stood up suddenly. He'd had his head down ever since hearing the word 'pregnant' and apparently had just gotten over his own state of shock. "If Chase does discover that the kid is Pogue's he's gonna use that against all of us. Maybe, if someone had paid attention in sex ed and shelled some cash out for a pack of condoms, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Hey!" Pogue stood up again, looking the blonde straight in the eyes. "We were _always_ safe. I'm surprised I'm even the one in this predicament here. How many girls have you screwed on a whim? For all we know, _you_ could have a kid out there and not even know about it."

"Stop it," the Source said, calmly. "Believe me as shocking as this may be, you, Mr. Parry, are the first one of your group to reproduce. If Mr. Garwin had, I'd have felt it. This is what you're going to do," It looked pointedly at Pogue. "You are going to talk to her, you will tell her the truth. You are bound to her for life through this child and she needs to know what to expect from it. We don't want another 'Chase' situation on our hands."

The room was silent and the only response was a nod from Pogue as he sunk back into the chair. "Good. Now then, Chase has been growing impatient with us so –,"

"Impatient?" Reid interrupted, his temper flaring. "If he's so impatient why doesn't he just come at us now?"

"There is no telling what he'll do between now and March nineteenth," It replied, looking over at him. "But until then we _all_ need to keep our guard up. He is a nefarious creature who will go to any length to get what he wants."

"March nineteenth," Tyler leaned back against the cushion. "But that's our spring break."

"Exactly," Caleb said, realizing what was planned. "It's perfect for confronting him. There wouldn't be anyone around so if he chooses to attempt a surprise attack no one will find out."

"Until then, simply be aware," It spoke. "Sarah, I know you have done this before so you know the signs. You should keep an eye on your Marian though Mr. Simms."

"And what about you? I mean, Jo?" Reid asked. He was still getting used to the fact that though it was her body, it wasn't his girlfriend he was talking to.

"Even with me present, she needs to be able to defend herself in the event I cannot manifest in time," It said coolly. "I will allow her use of some of my most basic abilities as well as suppress her, clumsiness. That has been bothersome from the beginning. If that is all, I think we can all go now."

No one spoke, but simply filed out of the room. Jocelyn could feel the Source trying to nudge her back into her body but after having watched the conversation unfold before her, she wasn't sure she was ready to return.

Relief had flooded through her when she'd heard It say Reid hadn't fathered any children, but the idea that he could be so careless worried her. What if he had contracted something else? She felt the nudge again and reluctantly shut her eyes and returned to her natural state. Nobody noticed the beetle sitting on the window ledge.

* * *

Pogue sped out of the driveway debating whether to turn towards home or the dorms. As he reached the fork in the road he made his choice and less then fifteen minutes later he was standing outside the dorms. He walked up the stairs three times before finally opening the door and turned back two more times before he reached Kate's room. When it opened, his eyes went black instantly at the sight of Chase standing in the doorway.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Chase shook his head, his voice dangerously low. "Not in front of an expectant lady."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pogue's eyes returned to normal.

"Oh, nothing really, just spending time with my friend," Chase smirked.

"Who's at the door?" a feminine voice came from inside.

"I do believe it's your ex," Chase smiled, pulling the door open to reveal a sweats clad Kate. Her face fell at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need to talk to you," Pogue said, his voice clearly strained. "In private."

"Oh, I'm not so sure I'm comfortable leaving my best friend alone with the guy who broke her heart," Chase said, putting his arm around her pretending to be concerned.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of him," Kate said, leaning against the taller boy's side. Pogue shook his head, trying to resist the urge to disintegrate Chase then and there.

* * *

Up one floor, another sort of quarrel was taking place. Jocelyn had accompanied Reid up to his dorm with every intention of spending the night seeing as Tyler had gone to Marian's. She was fortunate enough to have a single room. They'd been getting ready to crawl into bed for some much needed sleep when Reid went off on a tangent about the pregnancy again.

"I can't believe how stupid he was, getting Kate pregnant," Reid scoffed as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Is it really that hard to use a condom?"

"Oh God, not this again," Jocelyn muttered to herself as she walked out of the restroom. "Can you really stand there and say that? It's not like you've always been safe, I'm sure. Besides, Kate was on the pill, sometimes these things just happen."

"And how do you know that? You've never had sex, much less been on any sort of birth control," Reid shot back at her as he pulled on a pair of sweats over his boxers. "What gives you the right to judge?"

"I wasn't judging, I was just saying," Jocelyn stuttered, taken aback by his comment. It was true she'd never had sex, and the likeliness of it happening any time soon seemed to be shrinking by the second. However, she did know more then a thing or two about birth control seeing as she'd been on it for a couple of years now to help regulate her menstruation. "Even if a girl is on the pill, it's not one hundred percent effective. And neither is a condom."

Reid shook his head as he turned to look at the petit girl standing in the doorway. She was wearing one of his shirts that came down a quarter of her thighs and no pants. He walked the short distance to the doorway until they both stood in it, him looking down at her as she found herself with her back to the doorframe. He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his partial erection into her stomach.

"Well, let me tell you something, those things may not by one hundred percent, but I always am," he let his eyes flash black as he cupped his hands over her rear in an attempt to pick her up only to have her dodge him and dash to the hallway door, opening it like she was going to leave. God, he hoped not.

"Reid, not even you can be one hundred percent," Jocelyn flashed him a playful smile. "But, just to be on the safe side, maybe you should get tested. I'm not giving myself to someone, on any level, who's an STD-cesspool."

"Trust me babe, I'm not," Reid turned to face her yet again. "So why don't we just get into bed and see where the night takes us," he gave her a seductive look as he sat down and pet the spot on the bed next to him.

"No, Reid, I told you I'm not ready," Jocelyn said, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Well, how long are you planning on waiting?" Reid lay down, frustrated. "Until Caleb knocks Sarah up, or Tyler and Marian do the dirty? Or better yet, until Chase kills us all? Besides there are other things besides full on sex to experience."

"You're such a prick," Jocelyn rolled her eyes and walked into the hallway. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Hey wait, come back," Reid jumped up and ran after her only to be hit with a wall of energy.

* * *

Cassie was just returning from a date and attempting to unlock her door when raised voices around the corner caught her attention. Curious as she was, she leaned her head around the corner looking for the source. Just as she rounded it, she saw Reid's little girlfriend send a blue wave of something through his door. She pulled back as Jocelyn turned in her direction. What had she just seen?


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!

While unbeknownst to them, Cassie was mildly hyperventilating around the corner, Jocelyn had collapsed onto the floor completely drained and trying to figure out what had just happened. She looked through the door just as Reid was pushing himself up, trying to get all his surroundings together. He had hit the window next to his bed. She muttered a quick apology before pushing herself off the ground and running for the stairwell, leaving Reid stunned and confused. She ran down the stairs and upon reaching the third floor she collided with another body as the door swung open.

"Watch it!" both parties growled before realizing who the other was.

"Shit, sorry Jo," Pogue said, his jaw was clenched. "Not staying with Reid after all?"

"No," she shook her head, still woozy from before. "You're not staying with Zel?"

"I, uh, wasn't here to see Zel," Pogue sat down on the bottom step and looked up at her. "I came to see Kate."

"Oh," Jocelyn nodded, taking a seat next to him, trying to cover her legs with the bottom half of the shirt. "How'd that go?"

"It didn't," he growled. "Chase was with her. How did he even find out so fast?"

"He has his ways of sneaking around, I guess," Jocelyn said. "Are you okay?"

" No, I'm not okay," Pogue got up and turned around, his face twisted with anger. "First, I get her pregnant and she doesn't tell me, I have to hear it from her roommate and my best friend for Christ's sakes! And then, I get here to talk to her about it, ya know, let her know I'm there for her one hundred percent, and she's with him! And now, I have to find a way not only to tell Kate the truth about all of us, but I have to tell Zel that she's pregnant! Ugh! When did things become so complicated?"

Jocelyn couldn't even begin to respond, so she simply sat there and tried to give him a reassuring smile until something came to her. This was the first time since becoming a puppet for It that she actually wanted It to be in control.

"I don't know. I mean, this wasn't exactly my plan either, but it's happening so we just have to deal with the problems as they hit you," she motioned to herself before standing again. "You've just found out that Chase is basically going to be with Kate 24/7 and since there's nothing you can do about that right now, maybe you should tackle the next big thing. Tell Zel about Kate, knowing her she'll definitely be supportive, I think."

"Yeah," Pogue nodded, calming down slightly. "I'll do that tomorrow and maybe try and get Kate alone after class. See you in the morning Jo."

"See you," Jo said, as he walked down the stairs. She shut her eyes, part of her hoping that when she'd open them this would all be some sort of dream. When she did however she was faced with an empty stairwell and everything was the same.

* * *

Cassie waited until Jocelyn was out of sight before rounding the corner and walking tentatively towards Reid's door. When she leaned around the frame he was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey stud," Cassie leaned against the doorframe.

"Jo?" Reid asked, looking up to face her. "Cassie. Just getting in?"

"Yeah, truly terrible date," Cassie smiled and took his reply as an invitation. "I was just unlocking my door when I heard a loud crash this way. Two seconds later I saw Jocelyn bolting for the stairwell. Trouble in paradise?"

"No," Reid lied, trying to hide his frustration.

"Oh, come on now," Cassie climbed behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "It must be hard, having a girl who not only won't put out but abuses you."

"She doesn't abuse me," Reid pulled away and stood up, turning to face her. "What the fuck would make you think that?"

"Probably because the freak threw you across the room with some sort of blue… force field!" Cassie yelled. "What's that about, huh?!"

"Fuck," Reid said under his breath as he pulled her off his bed and over to the door. "Listen, I don't know what you think you saw but that's not it."

"Oh isn't it?" Cassie asked. "Fine, you don't want to tell me, I'll find out the hard way then."

Reid was about to say something but by the time the words came to him she was already halfway down the hallway again. This was trouble and he knew it. He turned and shut the door and upon finding his phone sent a quick text of apology to Jocelyn. Then he dialed Caleb's number.

* * *

Tyler reluctantly uncurled himself from Marian to hit the snooze button on the offending alarm clock. He rolled over onto his back, the events of last night playing through his head. Pogue was going to be a dad and there was to be some sort of showdown between them and Chase, together. He hadn't been using as much since he was the only one left to ascend, but then again none of them had, except for Reid, of course, but even he had slowed down since this thing with Jocelyn. He noticed she had a calming effect on him. His mind wandered back to Chase though and what the Source had told him. Keep his eyes open not just for himself but for her. He rolled over to hug her body to his again only to see her corpse looking him dead in the eye.

* * *

"Ah!" Tyler woke up in a cold sweat.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" Marian's sleepy voice came from next to him. "Are you having a nightmare?"

Tyler looked over at the digital alarm clock next to the bed. It was only four in the morning; they still had two hours before they had to be up. He looked down into her hazel eyes and took the hand that rested on his chest in his own pulling her closer to him and kissing her. "Yeah, it was just a dream though."

"Mm hmm, just a dream," Marian muttered in between breaths and kissing him. She rolled over pulling herself on top of him., one leg on either side of his hips "You know, since we're up…"

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "I mean, it's only been a few weeks, officially."

"Yes, I'm sure," she captured his lips again with her own and pulled her shirt over her head.

* * *

When Pogue got to Spencer the next morning Zelmia was already outside the dorms waiting for him. "Hey baby, you didn't call me like you said you would," she said, giving him a kiss.

"I know, sorry," he replied. "I just found something out last night, something big."

"At Caleb's?" Zelmia asked, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked. "Don't tell me they're getting married. Or better yet, having a baby!"

"Um, that's kind of some of it, thou–," Pogue began.

"I was right?" Zelmia exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. "Which one is it, the baby or the married? My money's on the marriage option; oh, why didn't they invite me too?"

"Well, that's the thing," Pogue said stopping in his tracks. "The news wasn't about them."

"Then who?" Zelmia asked, still smiling. "I know it's not Reid and Jo, those two haven't made it past heavy petting and I don't think Marian and Tyler have gone there yet so if it's not them then it'd have to be –," Zelmia stopped mid sentence as realization hit her. "You."

"Kate's pregnant," Pogue told her, his face pained. "It's mine."

"Are you sure, I mean, at the bar," Zelmia tried fruitlessly to put him out of it, but upon not being able to slumped down on the bench behind her. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Pogue squatted down in front of her. "I want to be involved, that's for sure. But I don't want this to be over."

"Neither do I but," Zelmia said, looking away. "Are you sure she's even keeping it? Have you talked to her about this?"

"Not yet," Pogue replied. "But I'm pretty sure she's keeping it, which means I need to take responsibility too."

"Okay," Zelmia nodded. "Then, I'm here for you."

"Thank you," he hugged her.

* * *

Jocelyn was walking toward the dining hall and could see her friends sitting at their usual table through the windows. Caleb and Sarah were studying, Pogue and Zel giving each other knowing looks while trying to ignore the tension between them, an exceptionally chipper looking Tyler and Marian and a very tired looking Reid, poor thing. She was just about to go sit with them when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a broom closet.

"So, what's the deal with your little force fields, buddy?" Cassie demanded.

"My what?" Jocelyn asked, trying to play it cool.

"Your blue force field thingy-ma-jiggers," Cassie repeated pushing the smaller girl back into a corner. "Like the one you used last night to knock Reid out, very not cool by the way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jocelyn said, starting to panic. She had a bad case of claustrophobia.

"Oh I think you do," Cassie said, putting her hands against the walls on either side of Jocelyn's shoulders. "And you're gonna tell me what that's all about."

"No, I really can't," Jocelyn said starting to panic in the shrinking space she was allotted. "Please, let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's –," Cassie begin to say, when she too was thrown back and through the door blowing it right off its hinges. Upon recovering and with a small crowd forming around her she looked at the shaking girl crouched in the corner. "What are you, freak?" she stuttered.

While Cassie was taken to the infirmary, and Caleb stood in the back using ever so briefly to spin some alternative idea into their heads, Reid weaved through the growing crowd and into the closet when Jocelyn was still huddled in the corner.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her, unsure if she wanted to be touched.

"It happens when I'm feeling extreme emotions," she looked at him, her eyes wide. "Like last night when I was so angry with you and now, I just felt trapped. I can't control it."

* * *

Pogue and Zelmia stood in the back of the crowd when they had all gathered around Cassie who was still in a pile on the floor. Zelmia could see Jo sitting in the corner over everyone's head. Part of her was worried about her roommate but mostly she was surprised the timid girl had the strength to knock Cassie down. 'Her little girl was all grown up and hurting people,' she laughed to herself as the thought came into her head.

"What's so funny?" Pogue turned from the crowd to look at her.

"What isn't funny? She's so tiny and –," Zelmia trailed off as a glazed look came over her eyes. Pogue turned, expecting to see Chase but instead saw all the people crowded around getting the same look over their eyes and Caleb, eyes black as night. He turned back to face Zelmia, waiting for her eyes to return to their normal shade of brown. It wasn't long before they did. "What was I saying?"

"That you needed to get to class," Pogue handed her books to her as he spotted Kate just joining the dispersing crowd, alone.

"Oh right," Zelmia shook her head, slightly confused. "I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah," Pogue rushed, giving her a quick peck on the lips and he moved around her. Zelmia felt a stab of jealousy as she watched him approach his ex, but let it go as she turned to go to class. He was doing it for his child, not Kate.

* * *

While Sarah and Reid took the still distraught Jocelyn back to the dorms, Caleb made his way over to the infirmary to try and do something about Cassie. As he walked his mind wandered back to the night at Putnam Barn. His father had willed him his power at his mother's request and he had defeated Chase, only he hadn't. As he thought back to the events, he begin to wonder if he should have called for Reid and Tyler to come to the barn when he'd seen Sarah floating weightlessly in the air. Perhaps if he had, Chase wouldn't be back and they wouldn't be dealing with this now.

His face darkened when he thought about Chase holding the expectant Kate as an unaware hostage to keep all of them at bay. And the fact that the Source willed a small portion of Its power to Jocelyn and then didn't even teach her how to control it. It had made her a danger to herself and everyone around her and now he had to clean up the mess. Jocelyn had pulled on his arm as Reid and Sarah escorted her out. Something very disturbing had entered his mind then, a memory from her. A fleeting look down the hall to her left as she ran for the stairs, and a figure leaning against the wall. That's why Cassie had cornered the unsuspecting girl.

When he finally reached the infirmary he could see through the window that Cassie lay on the very same bed Kate had not too long ago. Marian was in the chair next to her and Tyler stood with his back to the window. Cassie was stiff and seemed to flinch every time one of them moved. No one spoke. Caleb rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up again, the amount of energy it had taken to change the situation in everyone's mind had drained him and he wasn't sure he wanted to tire himself more by Using on Cassie and Marian as well. He entered the room prepared to do what he needed to, to protect the Covenant only to be pushed back out again by Tyler.

"What the hell," Caleb exclaimed as the door snapped shut behind the younger boy.

"I don't think she knows," Tyler said quickly, cutting Caleb off. "The doc said she has a slight concussion from the blow and – what?"

"A concussion doesn't mean memory loss, baby boy," Caleb rolled his eyes. "And besides, Marian needs to have her memory of events altered as well."

"Oh, come on," Tyler replied, looking though the window at his lover. "Does she really have to be shut out?"

"We can't risk exposure Tyler," Caleb said lowly as a nurse walked by. "You know that."

"It really doesn't seem that fair though," Tyler started to sound like he was mildly whining. "All of you guys, you, Reid, Pogue, all of your girlfriends know, why can't mine?"

"Sarah only knows because she went digging," Caleb said, getting defensive. "And Jocelyn was pulled into it without a choice. None of Pogue's girlfriends know about it so I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it. It's not like you're going to be with her forever. You'll go to college and that'll be it."

"Oh, so, what're you saying then?" Tyler was taken aback. "That because she isn't figuring it out on her own she can't know? And if what you say is true then, why does Sarah get to know? Once you go to college you'll break up anyway."

"That's not –," Caleb sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?" Tyler tilted his head to the side, his eyes flashing black for a second.

"Okay," Caleb hung his head and looked back up as his angry friend. "I won't alter her mind, but if she gets hurt, it's on you. Are you prepared for that?"

"I can protect her just fine," Tyler replied. "So, what about Cassie?"

"First things first, we need to find out just how much she actually knows," Caleb pushed past Tyler and through the door once again.

Caleb sat down on the chair recently vacated by Marian as she had gone back out into the hall with Tyler, leaving him alone with Cassie. She really was skittish, but after being thrown through a door, who wouldn't be. He debated for a few minutes as to whether or not to just change her memory of events or try and talk to her about it first.

His mind wandered back to Chase again as he sat next to the redhead, who, he noticed, hadn't once taken her eyes off of him. It was the same issue as with Kate, and Marian and everyone else. If he found out he could use Cassie to his advantage, and given the fact that she seemed to be on a never-ending quest for Reid, it could make things even more dangerous. Caleb looked down at her again; her eyes were questioning and fearful. He sighed.

"Don't worry," Caleb stood up. "You're going to be fine. We'll talk later. Just do me a favor, and keep what you saw to yourself."

It wasn't until after he was gone and had taken Tyler and Marian with him that she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Reid waited impatiently outside Jocelyn's dorm while she was inside with Sarah changing back out of her uniform. He looked at his phone and back at the door again before walking briskly towards the stair well and to his room to change into sweats and a t-shirt himself. When he got back downstairs the door was open slightly. He knocked before going in to see the two girls sitting on Jocelyn's bed laughing.

"Looks like the three o' clock fairy arrived a little bit early today," Reid laughed at his own joke.

"No, just making sure she's happy," Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's the best way to get over something like that."

"I'm sure," Reid stood at the end of Jocelyn's bed.

"You better be," Sarah replied, but quickly stood up, shoving Reid playfully. "I've got class in less then five minutes though so I've got to run. I'll see you this afternoon. Get some sleep!"

"I will," Jocelyn smiled tiredly and waited till the door snapped shut to look at Reid again. "So, I got your text. I'm really sorry about last night too. Guess you're not going to class either, huh?"

"Pfft, class," Reid waved his hand nonchalantly. "What class? What kind of boyfriend goes to class when his lady is throwing people through doors and stuff? That's _way_ more entertaining," he put on a fake smile, but changed when he noticed she wasn't laughing. "Hey, you were trapped and you responded the way anyone else in your situation, with new found telekinesis, would have. Everything's fine. Caleb made sure our peers thought it was something else," he moved to sit on the end of her bed.

"Yeah, new found telekinesis that explodes whenever I'm on an extreme emotion trip," she rolled her eyes. "I mean what about last night?"

"What about it?" Reid shrugged. "You said no, and made sure I knew it was no. It's fine babe. We'll work on it, together. You'll get it under control. Then we'll take care of Chase and you'll be back to normal."

"Normal," Jocelyn sighed. "Normal, meaning invisible bookworm who only appears when she's injuring someone?"

"No," Reid shook his head scooting up to take her hand in his. "Normal as in my girlfriend who stands out a little bit more when she's injuring someone."

"Great, just what I was going for," Jocelyn smiled at him.

"Oh, that's sarcasm," Reid raised his eyebrows, laughing. "That is so cute. Come here," he scooted up again and pulled her to him, kissing her but flinching slightly when she pulled away quickly.

"Oh come on, you really think I'm going to say no now?" Jocelyn rolled her eyes as she moved over on the bed to make room for him.

"You mean, I get to have sex?" Reid perked up.

"God, no," Jocelyn laughed. "But you do get to sleep with me."

She pulled him down on top of her, into a kiss but pushed him off again and pulled her covers down for him to join her. He moaned ever so slightly when she pushed him off, aroused yet again, but accepted her invitation into her bed. He pulled off his shirt before snuggling down next to her and pulling her into another kiss and sliding one leg in between hers getting as close to her as possible. He could feel her nipples harden through her tank top against his chest.

"It will happen, babe," Jocelyn sighed in between kisses. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!

Pogue approached Kate, glad that she wasn't with Chase for once. He was about to tap her on her shoulder to get her attention when she turned suddenly and ran into him.

"I'm sorry," Kate muttered before noticing who it was. "Hey, Pogue."

"Hey, you feeling okay?" He asked noticing her uncommonly pale complexion. He could tell it was morning sickness; she never got sick.

"Fine, just a little nauseous," Kate scrunched her nose up. "Probably the flu."

"Just the flu?" Pogue raised his eyebrows and fell into step with her as they headed to class. "C'mon, you never get sick."

"Well, I am," Kate insisted. "Did you do the reading?"

"Don't try and change to subject," Pogue said, moving in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "I know why you're really sick."

"The flu?" Kate tried to push by him only to find herself blocked by him again. "Pogue we're going to be late, please move."

"Not until we talk about this," Pogue replied.

"Talk about what?" Kate replied, trying to go around him again.

"Well, if you're keeping it for one," Pogue said, she froze.

"So, who did tell you then?" Kate crossed her arms over her slightly larger chest.

"Sarah," Pogue said, he wasn't about to start lying now, she was going to know the whole truth anyway.

"Ugh, she promised me," Kate looked like she was about to cry.

"I want to be here for you," Pogue said sympathetically, reaching out to give her a hug.

"How? You've got Zelmia, not to mention college and–," Kate's voice cracked, allowing him to pull her body to his.

"So do you," he acknowledged. "This is baby belongs to us both, and I'll support you in whatever you do. There's something you need to know, about it, about Chase, the boys and about me. I should have told you sooner."

"What? Not this Chase business again. We, meaning you and I, aren't together and he's been a good friend to me," Kate started pulling away briefly.

"Trust me, he's not a good guy," Pogue shook his head. "Did he tell you where he's been for the last few months?"

"He was in Europe on family business," Kate got an odd look on her face. "Why?"

"Let's just say he's not who he says he is," Pogue looked down the hall as the bell rung. "Can we go somewhere for lunch, just the two of us?"

"Sure, I'll meet you out front then," Kate replied reluctantly as she moved passed him and into the classroom.

* * *

Reid looked down in the small girl lying in his arms. He was on his back and Jocelyn was using his chest as a pillow. He pushed her hair way from her face; she usually braided it before going to sleep. She was religious about it. She looked calm right now. They hadn't gone to sleep right away, they'd continued to cuddle and kiss for quite a while before she had finally begin to drift off and they moved into the same position they were in now. It was as they lay there that it hit him.

He was completely happy. He'd never felt so content in his life before, or committed for that matter. She kept him calm and he hardly felt the need to Use to impress her like he did other girls, not that they knew he was using of course. He could feel her heart beating against his side and her breath on his chest.

As Reid laid his head back he thought about the future and what it meant for them. He'd gotten early acceptance letters the other day to his each of his top three colleges, Princeton, Georgetown and Duke. He hadn't told Jocelyn yet, nor had he asked about her acceptance letters though from the pile of packets on her desk he could see she'd gotten quite a few. He wondered if any of hers were the same as his, and if they'd attend together.

He definitely wouldn't mind staying with her through it all. He had already decided that Princeton was the place for him and was getting ready to send in his form. He also knew that it was the same school Pogue was planning on attending.

The thought of Pogue brought about the thought of Kate, and if Pogue had spoken with her about the kid. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if he had knocked some girl up. He hadn't really given much thought to kids before. He knew he should probably have one to keep the bloodline going, but who it would be with he still wasn't sure. He begin to get tired and with a last look down at his sleeping girlfriend and quick kiss on her forehead, he shut his eyes, wondering what it would be like to grow old and raise a family with her.

* * *

While Reid lay awake, Jocelyn fell into an educational sleep. As soon as she entered her dream state the Source called her subconscious to It.

"Hello young one," It said, as Jocelyn's transparent projection of herself floated towards her. "I'm sorry for the sudden ability to use some of my power, I didn't think it would manifest the way it did."

"You didn't think?" Jocelyn felt herself getting angry. "No, you just let me throw my boyfriend across a room while Cassie watched from around the corner. Then when she cornered me, you couldn't just take control for a few minutes. I could have exposed everything!"

"I have apologized and I will not do so again," It's voice was low and glowing eyes narrowed. "Now then, I will teach you how to control them. It should not be hard, think of it as an… what is that technology term you use?"

"Upload?" Jocelyn offered, slightly confused.

"No," It appeared to be thinking, searching Jocelyn's brain for it. "Download. While you sleep I will simply download the ability to be aware of and control the power into your brain. Then you can try using it when you awake."

"I suppose that would work," Jocelyn was still confused, but didn't have much time to figure it out as she fell into a dream shortly after that. She dreamt of a blonde haired, green-eyed child. But to whom it belonged to, she didn't know.

* * *

Caleb couldn't focus in any of his classes that morning and as the bell rang for lunch, decided to skip his afternoon classes and take a drive, clear his head. Chase hadn't been able to leave his mind all morning, and neither had Cassie. He knew he could always let her in and then alter her memories after this showdown with Chase was finished and he was gone for good. The repercussions of explaining it to her couldn't be half as bad as the one's that could be if he didn't. Besides, her mind was in no place to be played with right now.

But Chase was still a problem. If he found her she could decide to side with him and he could use her against Reid. Then again, Reid was pretty distracted by Jocelyn at the moment so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, unless he was to grow frustrated with the lack of a physical relationship. Caleb had seen him do it before. When a girl wouldn't put out he'd just move on to another. He sighed as he found himself outside of Putnam barn.

He turned off the engine and walked down to what remained of the old barn. The two of them had really done some damage that night, he was glad no one lived nearby who could have seen the two boys going at it, energy flying everywhere. It was also the night he'd been with Sarah for the first time. He smiled at the memory when he was interrupted by a presence emerging from the woods.

"You found your way back to our spot," Chase said, his lip curling. "I feel so – loved."

"What do you want Chase?" Caleb's eyes narrowed as the shorter boy approached him.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Chase circled him.

"Possibly because I still haven't grasped why it is that you're still alive," Caleb turned to face him.

"Oh, that one's simple," Chase stopped and waved his hand in that girly fashion he seemed to have. "You didn't kill me. Even with daddy's power, you still weren't strong enough. Oh, did I just knick a vein? I'm sorry."

"Knick a what?" Caleb asked confused, until a sharp pain hit him in the wrist. "Jesus, how the hell?" he started questioning as he held his hand to the rather large cut that ran the length of his wrist to his elbow, healing it.

"Even though you'd like to think you are, I'm still more powerful. They saw to that," Chase sneered. "I'll see you around Danvers. I've got other business to attend to now."

Caleb was about to throw and energy ball in his direction when Chase vanished into thin air. He looked back down at his fully healed arm and back at the barn. Who was the 'they _'_ Chase was talking about?

* * *

Pogue met Kate outside her classroom before heading out to the parking lot and to Tyler's Hummer. He didn't plan on taking his pregnant ex-girlfriend on a motorcycle. It didn't take long for them to get into town and decide on a little hole-in-the-wall deli shop for lunch. Kate had said all she could stomach at the moment were sandwiches for whatever reason. They found a secluded table in the back and wasted time making small talk until their food came and they got down to business.

Pogue didn't hold anything back, he told her their entire history up to the struggle between Chase and Caleb and about Jocelyn being possessed by the Source of their power when he had returned. She didn't reply, rather then stare at him for a few seconds before getting up and walking out of the deli. Apparently she hadn't taken it as well as he'd hoped. He ran after her only to see her standing with Chase trying to speak but only be hushed by him as he put an arm around her and begin to walk away. Chase turned to face the longhaired boy, flashing him a smile that could only be described as pure evil.

* * *

Marian had been avoiding the subject of Jocelyn and Cassie all day, and Tyler as well for that matter. Sure, she'd been fine with it when it happened, hadn't thought much of the fact that her best friend hand knocked someone through a door. But the more she thought about it the more it began to bother her, it just wasn't natural. And as she circled back through her memories, the more things she noticed that were just plain strange, like the time she'd opened the door for Tyler and he'd been standing with empty hands in plain sight, but when she'd returned, he was holding flowers. She was still off in her own little word when she turned a corner and ran headlong into Zelmia.

"Hey Mare," Zelmia greeted, looking over the smaller girls head before bringing her attention back to Marian. "Have you seen Pogue by any chance? I haven't seen him since this morning and we usually meet after school before he has practice and he didn't show."

"No, sorry," Marian said. "Hey, is it just me or did the dealy with Jo and Cassie seem a little – off, this morning?"

"What, you mean Cassie running headlong into a door and taking it off the hinges? No, why?" Zelmia laughed. "I didn't even know Jo was there. Actually I haven't seen her in a while, I should probably talk to her sometime soon-ish."

"Wait, you mean you didn't see Jo send Cassie flying out of the broom closet?" Marian asked, confused. This wasn't the first time she'd heard that story today either. In fact, it seemed like none of the people who'd seen it had seen Jocelyn crouched in the corner of the closet. Sure, she was a tiny specimen of a girl, but she wasn't unnoticeable.

"No," Zelmia looked at her, confused. "Are you feeling okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marian shook her head. "I'll see you later, unless you're staying at Pogue's again."

"You'll probably see me," Zelmia frowned. "Seeing as he seems to have vanished."

"Later then," Marian said as she turned and continued down the hall.

"Bye," Zelmia called, doing the same.

* * *

It was after four when Jocelyn finally woke up. She lifted herself off her pillow and looked down at the sleeping face of her boyfriend. Reid's mouth was open and he was lightly snoring. It brought a smile to her face to see him looking so calm. She leaned down over him and kissed him before pulling herself up into a sitting position.

She looked around the room once before her eyes landed back on the pile of acceptance letters that sat on her desk. Jocelyn was about to get up to get them when she remembered what the Source had told her about her powers. She concentrated on them, wanting them to come to her and as if on command, they flew across the room and landed in her lap. There were five of them, Yale, Stanford, Brown, UCLA and her personal favorite, Oxford. She was definitely pleased with herself. But all that was pushed to the back of her mind when she felt the person lying next to her stirring.

Jocelyn sent the acceptances back to their place and turned around to see Reid stretching his arms above his head. She grinned as the perfect opportunity presented itself. She straddled him while her hands went straight for his ribs. Unfortunately, the shock of the tickle attack ended with him bucking the small girl off of his hips and onto the floor beside her bed.

"Oh shit," Reid muttered as he rolled over and leaned his head over the side of the bed. But rather then an injured, upset Jocelyn, he we met with a laughing Jocelyn. "Are you ok?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he reached for her with his available arm, pulling her up to stand.

"Yeah," Jocelyn continued to laugh. "I just couldn't resist. You never leave yourself open and it was perfect. Wow, the floor really hurts!"

"Well, it's a floor. It's supposed –," Reid pulled her into his lap when he paused looking at her. He raised his eyebrows and a smile spread across his face. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you, the queen of all clumsiness, has never fallen out of her bed?"

"Nope," Jocelyn smiled proudly, putting her arms around his neck. "Not once."

"Well, I think you deserve a gold star for that one," Reid pressed his lips to hers. "Unfortunately, I'm all out at the moment but I think I'd be a good replacement," he flipped her onto her back and crawled on top of her, nuzzling her neck.

"Reid," Jocelyn muttered, enjoying the feel of his mouth against her neck. Her breath became shallow as he moved up to the crook in her neck just below her ear. "We've go to meet the guys for dinner soon."

"They can wait," Reid said, his voice barely higher then a whisper as he moved to the other side of her neck, taking note that she had allowed him to settle himself between her legs. "I'd rather be here."

"Yes, but," Jocelyn opened her eyes and brought her voice back to normal as she pushed sex to the back of her mind. "I want to shower before we go, and besides don't you have practice or homework?"

Reid pushed himself up on his elbows, clenching his eyes shut in frustration. "I wasn't planning on going today."

"Well, you've still got time to get there," Jocelyn insisted, pulling herself out from under him and pulling her knees to her chest. "Besides, I am staying at yours tonight."

"Are you?" Reid asked, taking a moment to adjust himself before sitting back up himself.

"Yes, I am," Jocelyn scooted over to him and positioned herself behind him, one leg on either side of his hips with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Okay then," Reid said reluctantly. He turned his head to kiss her, her head now resting on his shoulder. "See you in a little bit."

"See you," Jocelyn sat back and watched him exit the room before reaching for her shower caddy and heading out the door herself.

* * *

Cassie was released from the infirmary later that day and quickly returned to the dorms. She was about to open her door when the sound of the stairwell door opening startled her.

"Hey Cassie," Reid said, stopping at the fork in hallways. "How's it going?"

"Um, I'm fine," Cassie fumbled with her keys, trying to get the door open. Suddenly, she regained her confidence. "Hey, Reid?"

"Yeah," Reid leaned back to see around the corner.

"Can I talk to you? About Jocelyn?" Cassie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Um, sure," Reid stepped back and turned to face her, cautiously. "Why don't we go to my room though, I need to change."

"Okay," Cassie tossed her bag in her room before following him around the corner and into his room. "So, what's up with her?"

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, unsure as to whether or not Caleb had altered her mind. He pulled a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt out of his closet and walked into the bathroom.

"Well, you know, her little – ability," Cassie sat down on his bed. "And don't try to tell me you didn't know about it, clearly Caleb did too."

Reid stopped when he heard that. So Caleb hadn't done anything. Why didn't he at least talk to her? "What about it?"

"What is it?" Cassie asked, looking around, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable.

"Exactly what happened, is what it is," Reid re-emerged from the bathroom; he stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Cassie had removed her jacket to reveal a skintight tank top and was lying back on his bed, supporting herself on her elbows. "Okay, that's not why I let you in here."

* * *

Tyler pulled himself out of the pool after he finished his warm-up and made his way over to Pogue and Caleb. "Reid's still not here?"

"Nope," Caleb said, stretching his arms out.

"When's he's not here by now, it usually means he's not coming," Pogue leaned back against the wall, shivering slightly as it's chilled surface hit his back.

"He's probably still at Jo's," Caleb said, following suit.

"I guess so," Tyler looked at the clock, it read four thirty-seven. "Did you decide what to do about Cassie?"

"I suppose I'll just tell her the truth," Caleb looked at the younger boy. "Can't do too much harm can it? At least we can monitor her."

"Dude, do you know how much time monitoring her could take up?" Pogue exclaimed. "We can't be with her twenty-four hours a day and Chase can basically teleport. I mean, how do you think he's able to be with Kate 24/7 without Sarah finding out?"

"Well, mostly because she's been staying with me since she told you about the pregnancy," Caleb said. "She's not ready to bite the bullet and face up to Kate yet."

"I really don't think Kate cares about that right now," Pogue looked away.

"Why wouldn't she?" Caleb moved to stand in front of him.

"Probably because I finally got a chance to talk to her alone today and told her everything," Pogue said nervously. "And not five minutes after I told her she was back at Chase's side, or he was at hers. My point is, she stayed with him. I'm worried about her."

"You mean your kid," Tyler said, looking at him funny.

"No, I mean her," Pogue looked over at Tyler menacingly. "It's not that easy to walk away from someone you've been close to for so long, even if I'm dating Zel."

"Yeah, about Zel," Tyler looked away. "I think the fact that you've spent more time on Kate then you have her is starting to get to her man."

"And what about Marian?" Caleb spoke up when Pogue didn't reply. "We haven't seen her since this morning."

"Yeah, she said she had a lab to write up for chemistry and it'd keep her busy for a while," Tyler said. "What's your point?"

"Well, for one, I have chem with her, baby boy," Pogue looked at him. "And we don't have any labs due until next week."

"I think you should've let me alter her mind," Caleb said, stepping up to the platform and diving into the pool.

* * *

Zelmia saw from the top of the bleachers that Pogue was at practice, all of them, minus Reid, were there. She was about to head down to say hello when she heard him say he actually cared about Kate. Unsure of how to react she turned on her heal and walked back to the dorms.

Upon reaching her room it was empty, Jocelyn must've gone to take a shower. She looked down at Jocelyn's bed and noticed Reid's shirt was still there. Shaking her head she fell back into her favorite green armchair at her desk. She understood he had a responsibility to this kid, but he had no reason to be with Kate. She'd been the one who'd taken it too far on him after all. Zelmia pulled out her drawing book and begin scribbling away furiously, hoping to calm herself.

A half an hour later, she had done three highly detailed sketches, Jocelyn wasn't back yet and then there was a knock on the door. She rose from her seat and opened it, hoping to see Pogue but instead was face to face with Marian.

"Hey, is Jo here?" Marian asked, looking around like she was being followed.

"No, she's in the shower," Zelmia said gruffly.

"Ah," Marian nodded, looking away briefly. "Are you okay?"

"Nope," Zelmia leaned against the doorframe.

"Male troubles?" Marian slapped the taller girl on the arm playfully.

"Nope," Zelmia's eyes narrowed as Kate passed the two, trying to smile in their direction. "Just a nasty little bug that should probably be squished."

"Um, okay," Marian smiled sheepishly, taking note that Zelmia's gaze had followed Kate and stayed on her until she was in her room and the door snapped shut again. "I'm just gonna go find Jo in the bathroom. You going to be here when we get back?"

"Most likely," Zelmia replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay, see you later then," Marian backed away and turned towards the bathroom.

"Later," Zelmia muttered. Her eyes were still fixed on Kate and Sarah's door when she decided to go for it. Grabbing her keys off her bed she snapped the door shut and in a few quick strides was in front of and pounding on Kate's door.

* * *

Marian debated turning around and waiting with Zelmia until Jocelyn came back from the shower. The look in Zelmia's eyes was terrifying. If looks could kill, Kate would have been a pile of ashes. She shook it off as she walked into the bathroom. She could see Jocelyn's silhouette through the blurred glass.

"Hey Jo," Marian stood next to the door. "Can we talk about something?"

"Gah!" Jocelyn jumped slightly at the sudden presence of her friend. "You snuck right up on me there."

"Sorry," Marian smiled. "I just need to ask you something."

"Sure," Jocelyn turned back into the water and continued to wash her hair. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, this morning," Marian bit her lip nervously. "What did you do?"

Jocelyn froze in her spot.


	11. Chapter 10

Kate had stayed with Chase until they reached the edge of campus when he said he'd meet her in her room and vanished. They'd stayed out most of the afternoon, her talking and sometimes crying and he lending an ear to listen and shoulder to cry on. When they'd finally returned it was after four. She made her way up to room and as she approached saw Marian talking to Zelmia at her door.

She still found it hard to believe that Pogue had moved on so quickly. As she passed she gave the two a weak smile before entering her room. Chase was already there when she got in and immediately pulled her to him when he saw the crushed look on her face.

They stayed that way for a while until she finally calmed down and got the courage up to ask him about the things Pogue had accused him of. When he replied it was half of what she wanted to hear but listened patiently as he told his version of events.

"I transferred in when my parents died, as you know, but had turned eighteen and 'ascended' in July. So there I was all these years with this power and now it was fully active and I had no idea what I was doing. Naturally, I found my birth father and upon discovering he too had passed away dug into our family history, which is what initially brought me here.

"It was said that there were five founding families and four of them still resided here in Ipswich. I assumed that by coming here and integrating myself in with them that eventually I could tell them about me and they could teach me how to use my abilities. It's really been quite the curse from the beginning though and it only got worse.

"Just before the dance when you had that allergic reaction, I told Caleb the truth about my powers. But rather then assist me, he attacked me and tried to get me to 'will' him my powers. He had already succeeded in getting his fathers, which killed the poor man and simply wanted more. You know how when we use them it ages us? Well, he figured that if he could get enough then he could stop the aging. When he tried to take mine he near killed me and I lay in a coma for months, so no, I wasn't in Europe. It was brutal, if you could see what he'd done to me, and then to actually cause Pogue to wreck his bike when he tried to oppose him? I don't know where it ends," Chase sighed and put his head in his hands as he pretended to allow the false memories to affect him. He wiped his eyes when he felt Kate's warm hand on his shoulder.

"That's awful," Kate said. "I never even thought Caleb was, is possible of something that bad. I didn't even believe that you all actually had powers until you showed me."

"Yes," Chase sighed. "And they're a horrible burden. What's really hard to believe is that Caleb hasn't tried to take Tyler, Reid and Pogue's," he emphasized the longhaired boy's name. "Powers."

"It is indeed. Perhaps –," Kate started when an abrupt knock on her door interrupted her. She looked at Chase, fear in her eyes.

"It's okay," Chase whispered. "I'll protect you."

Kate looked back at him when she reached the door and waited until he shifted into the tiny fruit fly before opening it to a very disgruntled looking Zelmia.

* * *

"Jo," Marian said, when her friend didn't respond. "Jo, please tell me what's going on."

Jocelyn clenched her eyes shut. Marian couldn't know, could she? She turned her head to look over her shoulder and tried to speak but nothing came out. Only incoherent syllables came out.

"What?" Marian asked, unsure if that was a sentence or not.

"I, um, I –," Jocelyn stuttered failing her second attempt to respond to her friends question. She shook her head in frustration and turned again when a wave seemed to emanate from her body and everything stopped in its place, even the water from the shower froze mid stream. Jocelyn looked around, confused until she saw the steam taking shape. She backed up into the wall worried that it might be Chase but was quickly proven wrong when it took on her own appearance and spoke.

"Do not be afraid to respond to her," It spoke, Its voice the same deep even tone echoed mildly. "Though she does not understand what she saw she has not been altered to believe that what she saw was not real."

"Why?" Jocelyn's voice still shaky from the initial thought that Marian was aware of the situation. "Why not? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Dangerous or no, all things set in motion have been decided for her without her consent," Its eyes appeared to be rolling at the decision Tyler had made. "She has been put on the bandwagon whether she likes it or not, without being told of the situation she is now involved in. You have every right to tell her the truth, but be weary of how you word it. One misstep and she could run scared and expose all, we got lucky with you."

"Only because you were there to guide me," Jocelyn bowed her head. "What do I do if she can't handle it?"

"If you truly believe that, then perhaps it would be best if you waited to tell her until Caleb or one of the others is present," It lifted her face with a wispy hand. "You are fine."

Jocelyn took a moment to consider all this. When she looked up again the hot water was running down her body again and she could see Marian leaning against the glass. She looked down and resolved to buy herself some time. "I can explain it to you, but can we talk in my room? More private, ya know?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Marian leaned her head back and closed her eyes. At least someone was telling her what was going on. She waited there while Jocelyn finished showering. When she finally stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped tightly around her, Jocelyn gave Marian a sympathetic smile before walking out the door. Marian fell into step with her as they walked back to her dorm.

As they were walking Marian filled the silence with Jocelyn by telling her about the encounter she'd had with Zelmia when she'd gone to her dorm, including her death glares at Kate. Jocelyn shrugged it off saying Zelmia had more sense than to actually get into a fight over a guy, even Pogue. She was quickly proven wrong for when they rounded the corner they were met with raised voices coming from Kate's open door. Glancing at one another the two took off down the hall and upon reaching Kate's door were met with the sight of the two girls having an all out shouting match.

* * *

Reid looked down at Cassie as she started to inch the hem of her skirt up. "Come on, you know you want it too."

"Yes, I do," Reid replied, smiling inwardly at himself, proud of his body for not responding on its own for once. He held in the laugh that wanted to escape when he saw her get excited. "But not from you."

"What?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"I said," Reid leaned over her, pressing his face close enough to hers that he could easily have kissed her. "Not from you," he pushed himself up smirking and proceeded to pull on his shirt. "Believe it or not, I'm content without. Jocelyn is well worth waiting for."

"A freak," Cassie glowered up at him.

"Better a freak then a slut," Reid drawled. Cassie was taken aback by his last comment and couldn't even begin to respond. "And also, I'd like to remind that you are not exactly in the place to be arguing with me. Now, then you came here for a reason and that was to get answers. If you can't wait for Caleb, I'm still willing to answer them for you."

Cassie sighed, accepting that she was not going to get this bad boy again. "Fine. So, what is it? What is she?"

"She's human," Reid said. "She's simply possessed by something that isn't."

"Huh," Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Possessed, right. Possessed by what?"

"The Source of all our power," Reid began. When she didn't reply he could only assume that meant he had her undivided attention and begin to expertly dictate the Book of Damnation and the lives of their four families leading up to present day. When he finished she didn't reply rather then lean back on her elbows again as if considering his story.

Trying to find a hole in it or a way to say that it wasn't true, and when she couldn't she looked up at him asked the single question Reid couldn't answer. "Why didn't Caleb alter my mind then like everyone else?"

"I don't know, Cas," Reid glanced over at his clock; it was almost five. "That's one you'll have to ask Caleb. You've got to go though, Jo's supposed to meet me up here any minute and I really don't want to give her any more reason not to trust me."

"You love her don't you?" Cassie asked as she stood up standing in front of him, looking up into those blue eyes of his.

"I, what?" Reid almost laughed.

"Don't try and deny it Reid," Cassie rolled her eyes, taking note that his door was swung wide open and they were standing in front of it. "Come on, a guy like you doesn't just settle down. I know you, if you didn't love her you would've fucked me again without a second thought just to get something that wasn't being given elsewhere."

It was Reid's turn to be speechless. She was right and he hadn't even noticed it. He considered what she said carefully as he thought back over the past couple months. Since getting Jocelyn to date him he had stopped noticing other girls as conquests all together and was okay with just having to give himself some pleasure rather then just getting the first girl who would have him into bed.

As he stood there, coming to realization that he might actually have fallen for a girl and had committed to her no less, he didn't notice Cassie eying the door or that when she pulled him out of his thoughts and down to kiss him that Jocelyn was standing in the doorway. He pulled away quickly and looked at her with an expression that was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Thanks!" Cassie said. Before he could respond she grabbed her jacket off his bed and bounced out of the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey Zel, what's going on?" Kate asked, looking up at her neighbor.

"Let's start with you having a great guy and fucking it up!" Zelmia pushed into the room, sweeping Kate aside. Zelmia took note that she was starting to show a little. "Pogue genuinely cared for you and you actually went out and messed around with other guys while he was right there! Then when he finally comes to his senses and dumps you, you come back with this whole 'Oh, I'm pregnant, take me back' shit. You know what, that's not okay. You had a chance and you blew it with him, don't try and trap him now."

"Hold on just a second here," Kate shook her head. "I, what?! You say I tried to get him to take me back?! Honey, you've got it wrong on so many different levels. I never even told him I was pregnant. I told Sarah and Jocelyn but _not_ Pogue. I was going to but saw the two of you together and you were happy so out of respect for _your_ relationship I stayed away. You should be thanking me! If you and Pogue are having problems now then maybe you should be talking to him about it and not me. Also, if this were you, you'd be relieved he wanted to help too," she pointed at her stomach.

"I'm not stupid enough to let myself get pregnant. And Pogue –," Zelmia started but was quickly cut off again.

"You think you're so great because you didn't land yourself in this situation?" Kate's voice started to rise. "Let me tell you something, the guy you're dating is a part of this, he let it happen too, so in your eyes he should be no better then me. Also, just an FYI, I'd watch myself around him if I were you. He's not as human as you may think."

Zelmia didn't even respond but rather simply moved as though to strike Kate but was grabbed from behind and pulled back. She whipped around to see Marian and Jocelyn holding her arms pulling her back. Looking at them incredulously she turned just in time to see Kate's eyes narrow. The strange thing was she was looking at Jocelyn as they did. She shot a glare at the towel-clad girl before looking both Zelmia and Marian in the eyes. "You two have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into."

"What?" Zelmia responded, her eyes flaring. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Humph, not even she will give you the courtesy of telling you the truth?" Kate sneered at Jocelyn. "Some friend."

Zelmia was about to respond but was pulled out of the room and pushed back into the dorm she shared with Jocelyn. She processed what Kate had said and turned to look at Jocelyn. Marian was standing at her side doing the same when she asked the question that was on both of their minds. "What the hell does that mean?"

Jocelyn sighed. "I'm sorry Zel, I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Zelmia placed her hands on her hips.

"Because it's not my secret to tell," Jocelyn begin dressing herself and getting ready to meet Reid.

"You seemed perfectly fine when it was just me," Marian commented, tilting her head to the side. "What big of a difference is Zelmia knowing too?"

"She just can't," Jocelyn pulled her hair into a messy bun. "I'm really sorry Zel, it's just –."

"Not your secret to tell," Zelmia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Please don't be mad," Jocelyn pleaded.

"A little too late for that," Marian said, following Zelmia out of the dorm. Jocelyn watched them leave and upon as soon as the door snapped shut, fell back onto her bed and held her head in her hands. She needed Reid, now. She stood up, checked her appearance in the mirror once before grabbing her keys and leaving the room. She took the stairs two at a time and sprinted the length of the hallway until she reached his door.

The sight she was met with was an unpleasant one. Reid was kissing Cassie. She could feel tears begin to sting her eyes and saw them begin to pull away. She ran before they could see her and didn't stop until she was back into her dorm. She pulled out her books and tried to study but a fruit fly kept flying in her face.

* * *

Reid ran his hand over his jaw, still trying to process what had just happened. He looked at his clock again; Jocelyn should be there any minute. He was lucky she hadn't been early this time. He sat down at his desk and waited. He was just nodding off again when his phone rang. Caleb's voice was on the other end. "Hey will you and Jocelyn stop having sex and get down here? We've been waiting forever."

Reid rubbed his eyes and looked at the time on his alarm clock, five forty-five. Where was she? Caleb's nagging voice brought him back to reality. "I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

"You haven't? That's strange," Caleb looked down at Sarah who was huddling up to him. There had been a surprise snowstorm.

"She was supposed to meet me at five," Reid stood up and grabbed his hoody and coat and headed out the door. He passed Cassie again as he went down the stairs, she was on the phone with someone. "I'll grab her and see you guys in a few."

"It better be a few," Caleb said, wrapping his arms around Sarah to keep her warm. Tyler and Pogue were there too but couldn't get a hold of Marian or Zelmia.

* * *

A loud clang next to her bed startled Jocelyn out of her study-induced coma. She turned around to see her lamp broken on the floor. 'That's odd,' she thought to herself getting up to pick up its pieces. When she turned around with the larger chunks in her hand she ran headlong into Chase, causing her to drop them again. The sharp edges caught her hands and wrists slicing into her skin. She cried out in pain as Chase's hand closed around her neck.

"I think it's time to end this," Chase slammed her against the wall. He could have sworn he heard her skull crack on impact. 

"No, wait," Jocelyn said, frantically gasping for air. Her vision still hadn't cleared and the blood pouring from her hands and wrists made them too slippery to get a decent grip on him. "We had a deal."

"Yes, you and the boys against little old me," Chase sneered. "Now how is that fair?"


	12. Chapter 11

Jocelyn could feel the power building up inside her, not unlike her airway closing as Chase pressed harder against her throat. She struggled to push and kick him off but to no avail. His laugh was loud and cold as he watched her squirm. Finally she'd had enough and as she closed her eyes she allowed the energy to flow out of her body. It wasn't until she opened them again that she realized the energy had caused an explosion the size of a small bomb.

The room she shared with Zelmia was completely destroyed and the wall Chase had had her pressed up against no longer existed. She looked from Chase, who appeared to be unconscious and crumpled on the floor a few feet away, to the hole in the wall that looked into Kate and Sarah's room. Kate was also unconscious on the floor.

Just as the fire alarm started to go off, Jocelyn attempted to crawl over to Kate, ignoring her throbbing head and the searing pain in her palms when she heard a noise to her left. At first she thought it was Chase until the door to her room opened to reveal the shocked and concerned faces of Zelmia, Marian, Reid and Cassie. She didn't notice she was bleeding from her torso.

* * *

Cassie was in the middle of a sentence when she felt the building shudder around her. Instinctively she backed into the corner and tried to keep herself steady. A few stairs below her Reid was also plastered against the wall using the railing as a way to stay upright. It stopped as quickly as it had begun and as soon as they looked at each other they both realized where the explosion had come from.

"I'll have to call you back, Kyra," Cassie stated before quickly hanging up the phone and running after Reid, nearly knocking him over as he stopped in his tracks at Jocelyn's door. Kids were sticking their heads out of their rooms, curious what had just occurred. A few seconds later the fire alarms started blaring and the kids made their way towards the exits. Reid and Cassie moved towards Jocelyn's room where they were met by a locked door and within a few moments, Zelmia's key.

* * *

Marian and Zelmia made their way to the student lounge on Zelmia's floor. They flipped on the T.V. to a re-run of 'America's Next Top Model.' They tried to relax but both of them had the same thing on their minds; Jocelyn and her secret.

"We really can't be that mad at her," Marian finally said, giving Zelmia a hopeful look.

"No," Zelmia sighed, rolling her eyes a bit. "But still, we are her best friends; she should know that we would keep the secret regardless. We're not Sarah and Caleb for crying out loud!"

Marian laughed at Zelmia's dig at the couple for divulging about Kate two seconds after Kate had told Sarah about her pregnancy in confidence. "That is true. And she has been under a lot of stress lately; maybe we should go back and tell her that, you know?"

"I suppose –, whoa!" Zelmia shouted, gripping her seat tightly. It felt like a minor earthquake shaking the room. She looked over at Marian who was also gripping her seat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Marian looked around. A table had been turned over on its side. "I wonder what that was…"

"Jo!" they exclaimed in unison, as realization hit them. They made a mad dash for Zelmia and Jocelyn's room. Zelmia had her keys out already when they reached they door. Reid and Cassie were there, too. The four looked at each other briefly before Zelmia popped her key in and threw the door open. The room looked like a war zone with Jocelyn looking at them from the hole in the wall. They could clearly see Kate's legs through the dust as well as another body in the middle of the room.

"Holy shit," Cassie said, wide eyed as the four made their way into the room.

* * *

Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and Sarah were standing outside when the ground shook underneath their feet. They were still looking at each other with confused looks on their faces when the fire alarms could be heard from inside the building and students started filing out of the building. Tyler immediately whipped out his cell phone and started texting Marian. Pogue reached for his as well and started dialing Zelmia when he changed his mind, calling Kate's number instead. Caleb simply looked at the room with the windows blown out and started to get worried. He knew whose room that was.

"Marian's not responding," Tyler said, starting to panic. He still remembered the warning he had been given about protecting her.

"Neither is Kate," Pogue mumbled.

"Well that can't be good if Zel -," Sarah started. "Wait, did you just say Kate?" All eyes were on Pogue.

"It's not like its any big surprise is it?" Pogue questioned. He gave them all an incredulous look. Caleb was still staring at the third story room however. "What are you looking at Caleb?"

"That's Jocelyn's room," Caleb stated calmly. "I need to get up there."

"No, we –," Tyler started, but stopped after Caleb gave him a look. He knew what that meant. He nodded in understanding as Caleb's eyes went black and he vanished to the room in question just as fire trucks started to arrive.

"Caleb better get everyone out of there, fast," Sarah muttered to the boys as the firemen started to file into the building. The other students had all gathered outside, marveling at the destruction wrought to the building.

* * *

Reid moved to Jocelyn's side as fast as he could but was taken aback by the anger in her eyes when he reached for her. He gave her a questioning look and she shook her head, glancing towards Cassie who was standing off to the side still taking in the destruction and back at Reid.

"Help her," Jocelyn motioned to Kate's unconscious body. Marian was already kneeling next to the pregnant girl. Reid nodded and gave her a sad smile, understanding then that she had seen Cassie kiss him. He gently squeezed her shoulder before moving through the hole to help Marian with Kate. He ignored Zelmia's inquisitive expression.

"Isn't that the kid who was here for a few weeks last semester and just vanished?" Zelmia questioned as she moved in closer to her smaller roommate, glancing wearily at Chase's seemingly lifeless body.

"Yeah," Jocelyn responded as Zelmia put one of her arms over her shoulder and hoisted her up. Reid already had Kate in his arms and was prepared to Use to get them all out when Cassie spoke.

"You're bleeding!" the red head exclaimed pointing out the spreading stain on Jocelyn's shirt. A piece of glass could still be seen peeking out of her skin.

"Shit!" Zelmia gasped. "We've got to get that out!"

"Not here," Caleb's voice came from the far corner. "Reid, take Marian and Kate and get them to my home. I'll send the other girls after you."

"I can take all of them, Caleb," Reid started.

"No," Caleb shook his head as he approached Chase's body. "It's too much power. I'll tell the other's to meet you there."

"What about you?" Jocelyn forced her words. The pain from her wound was starting to hit her.

"I'll meet you there," Caleb nodded. They saw his eyes go black before they were suddenly in his living room. Evelyn was staring at them all, confused.

* * *

Caleb leaned out the window as far as he could with out being noticed. He could already hear the firemen in the hallway approaching the room. He caught Pogue's eye. Nodding in recognition he quickly motioned for Tyler and Sarah to get into Caleb's mustang and drove off in the direction of the Danvers' mansion. As soon as he saw they were gone Caleb turned to look at the figure slowly rising to his feet behind him. He grasped Chase by the collar of his shirt, pulling up to eye level.

"You are still just as big of a coward as you were before," Caleb said, his voice low. The firemen were getting closer.

"I don't suppose you are just going to let them find both of us now are you," Chase managed to sneer. He was bleeding a little from a gash in his cheek.

"You're pathetic," Caleb growled, his eyes flashed as he noticed a sizable piece of glass resting on the floor behind Chase. Chase made an attempt to laugh his maniacal laugh but was cut short. His eyes glassed over and widened as he reached behind his head and felt the glass in his neck. "They're just going to find you," Caleb said as he let the slightly shorter boy drop back to the floor, gasping for breath. He vanished just as the firemen stepped into the doorframe.

* * *

Caleb watched from within the crowd of students as paramedics wheeled the seemingly dead boy out of the building in a black body bag. It may not kill him for good but it would certainly slow him down. Now, he had bigger things to worry about, like the lives of Jocelyn, Kate and the child that grew within her. He calmly walked out of sight of the crowd and let his eyes go black again as he transported himself to his home.

Everyone was doing something when he arrived in his living room. Everyone except for Reid and Zelmia it seemed, who were sitting on the couch together. Reid had his head in his hands and Zelmia simply looked shell shocked.

"What's happening?" Caleb asked, taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch.

"Kate is not waking up for anyone and Jocelyn has a ginormous piece of glass in her gut," Zelmia replied, her voice flat. She didn't even look at Caleb, just stared straight ahead. "We didn't know what to do to help so here we sit."

"Why aren't you with Jo?" Caleb asked Reid who still hadn't looked up from his hands.

"She doesn't want him with her," Zelmia answered for the blonde. "Everyone is doing something but we didn't really seem needed."

"Okay," Caleb raised his eyebrow, confused. "Where is everyone else?"

"Jocelyn is being looked at by Cassie, Sarah and some guy named Gorman. Marian is with Tyler somewhere, shower I think. And Pogue is with Kate, obviously," Zelmia sighed at the last thing. "Your mom is running between rooms."

Caleb nodded and rose from the armchair. "I am going to go see what they need. You might consider checking on Pogue, Zel," he leaned over the unresponsive Reid to pat Zelmia on the knee. He also laid a hand on Reid's shoulder as he noticed a wet patch growing in the blonde's shadow where he hung his head. "She'll be okay," he whispered in Reid's ear before heading up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 12

Jocelyn's mind was far from her damaged body. She was questioning why her luck seemed to be the worst. Why the girl who had been trying to get her boyfriend since before they had been together was by her side. Why Reid had kissed her back. And mostly why the Source seemed non-existent as she lay bleeding out in Caleb's mother's bed. It was a miracle she hadn't passed out yet.

"Hold still, girl," Gorman grunted as he tried for the fourth time to dislodge the glass from the teenagers' ribcage. It had lodged itself just in between Jocelyn's seventh and eighth ribs. He pushed a syringe filled with God knows what into her skin just beneath the gash before setting it aside and pulling at the shard with pliers. 

"I'm trying," Jocelyn spat, grasping Sarah and Cassie's hands tighter as the glass felt like it was cutting her even more. It was simply coming out, slowly. She buried her head in Sarah's lap as the old man gripped the glass with pliers and pulled it out a little bit more. Sarah pushed a rag against the blood flow with her free hand. It seemed to get heavier with every inch they got the got glass out more. It would take both her hands now.

"Can you get her other arm, too?" she asked Cassie who was being surprisingly strong through the whole situation.

"Yes," Cassie responded taking Jo's other hand and adjusting herself so she was sitting directly in front the dark haired girl, gingerly pushing her hair away from her face as Jocelyn's head rested on her legs. "Just hang on, it's almost out."

Cassie could not believe that she was sitting here instead of Reid, mostly because not an hour ago she had been kissing him at Jocelyn's expense. Granted, it had served a great purpose for him and his realization for his feelings towards Jocelyn, but clearly, Jocelyn had not received that too well. She was drawn out of her thoughts as the smaller girl practically broke her hands as Gorman pulled the last of the glass out of Jocelyn's body.

"It's out!" Sarah exclaimed, as the Jocelyn's body relaxed. She had finally blacked out from the pain. The smile quickly disappeared from Cassie's face as the wound continued to gush blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, two rooms over in Caleb's room, Kate was still unresponsive. Pogue stroked her hair with one hand while the other rested on her slightly swollen stomach. Evelyn had told him she wasn't bleeding externally which was miraculous considering the force of blast. He had Used to make sure she wasn't bleeding internally either and to ensure the fetus was safe. He was lost in a daze of worry when he heard the door open. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"How is she?" Zelmia asked as she pulled up a chair next to him.

"She's still not waking up," Pogue looked at her. "Physically, she and the baby are fine though."

"That's good, right?" Zelmia asked, trying to smile. She wasn't entirely sure how to act, especially since she was still lost on what was actually happening. She had decided not to push taking the girls to a hospital since they had seemed set in handling the situation on their own. She waited for Pogue to answer but only got a nod. Finally, she just decided to suck it up and ask. "What is going on here? Please just tell me. I can't help if I don't know what is happening."

Pogue shut his eyes as he mulled his girlfriends' request over. "Alright," he decided and looked back at her. "But please, promise not to tell anyone outside this house."

"You have my word," Zelmia nodded. She leaned back further in her seat the more Pogue regaled to her the events of his life and the past several months.

* * *

Tyler and Marian had helped stabilize the girls at first but in the end found themselves alone in a bathroom. Marian had been staring at her hands, covered in her best friend's blood, when Tyler came across her sitting on the floor just outside Evelyn's bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not. You guys seem to have this super secret club that I am not a part of and my best friend may be dying in there because of it. Why can't you tell me?" she said in an eerily calm voice.

"I am going to tell you, right now," Tyler said, running water into the sink before wetting a washcloth and beginning to clean the blood from her hands. As he too followed the same format Pogue was using with Zelmia, he noticed that Marian softened towards him. "That is what is going on," he concluded, drying her hands on a towel.

"So, originally it's just the four, err, five of you?" Marian asked.

"Yep, that's it," Tyler said, setting the towel down on the sink. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Marian half smiled. "I understand now that I know the exact circumstances. Thank you."

"For what?" Tyler asked quizzically.

"For not changing my memory," she stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist, tilting her head back to look up at him. "And for finally letting me all the way in," She pressed her lips against his.

"You're welcome," Tyler breathed through their deepening kiss. He groaned a little as she pulled away and opened the shower door. "What are you doing?"

"We are in need of a little cleaning up, I think," Marian smiled mischievously as she turned to water on, feeling it warm up to just the right temperature. She shook her head letting some of the dust fly off while reaching for his shirt and tugging it over his head. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Tyler felt his heartbeat quicken as his girlfriend continued undressing him. He was lucky she had taken the truth so well. She was about to pull his boxers off when he pulled her hands away and reached for her shirt. "Who said I get to be naked first, huh?"

Marian giggled as the dark haired boy undressed her fully. Finally, he pulled his boxers down to reveal his painfully obvious arousal. The two stepped into the shower and returned to focusing on each others mouths, among other parts of their anatomy.

* * *

Caleb quietly backed back out of the room where Pogue was telling Zelmia about their secret. She didn't seem to really believe it judging by the look on her face. He was about to turn towards his mother's room when Evelyn pulled him into one of the many guest rooms.

"What is going on Caleb?" Evelyn asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "I knew you let Sarah in and Jo unfortunately got pulled in without a choice but who are these other four girls? Do they know?"

"They do now," Caleb sighed, taken aback by his mother's force. He'd forgotten how strong she actually was when she was sober. He was about to leave when she gave him that look that meant he had better fill her in, immediately. "Chase tried to attack Jo when she was on her own. She reaction caused an explosion in her dorm room and part of Kate and Sarah's."

"Okay, that explains why she and Kate are here but that still doesn't tell me about the other three," she reached into a small case pulled from her robe and lit a cigarette.

"They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time," Caleb said, moving away from the smoke. "And dating the wrong people. Marian, the blonde, is Tyler's girlfriend, Zelmia is Pogue's girlfriend," he paused taking note of the eyebrow his mother had just raised. "And Cassie is just a girl who has kind of just been pulled in, same as Jo. Mostly because she wishes she was Reid's girlfriend."

"I thought you were taking care of that, their memories," Evelyn said coolly. "And what about Chase, where is he?"

"I did, but they aren't stupid and when they are this close to us it doesn't make a difference does it?" Caleb asked, getting frustrated. "Chase is taken care of for now, but he will be back I'm sure."

"It certainly does make a difference," Evelyn slammed her hand onto the desk she had been leaning against. "Kate was dating Pogue for years and she never even had an inkling. Then all of a sudden, Sarah comes out of the woodworks and all of your little friends and girlfriends are privy to our secrets. You should have known better Caleb," she shook her head and exited the room.

Caleb had no words for what his mother had just said. She was right though, nobody should ever have known, even after the first incident with Chase. He lay back onto the bed as he processed everything that was happening when there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Zelmia asked, peeking through the slightly open door.

* * *

"I'll be back," Sarah said as she pulled the door shut, leaving Cassie alone with a sleeping Jocelyn. Cassie looked around the room before looking at the body lying on the bed. Jocelyn was always small but somehow she managed to look even smaller now as she lay partially under the covers, her upper torso crudely wrapped in bandages to cover the stitches Gorman had made to close the gash. She was lost in her own thoughts when a voice called her out of them.

"So, I guess Reid is still a player, huh?" Jocelyn was staring directly at the red head.

"No, not at all actually," Cassie tried to smile. It faded quickly when she saw the hurt in Jocelyn's eyes. "I kissed him, but he did not kiss me back."

"Oh please," Jocelyn tried to push herself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly as the stitches pulled. "I saw you two, you know I did too. Why are you even here honestly?"

"Honey, I could care less if you lived," Cassie sneered, taken aback by the cruelty in the small girl's question. "In fact, it would make the getting him into bed part easier I'm sure. It still wouldn't get me his heart."

"What?" Jocelyn gave her a confused look.

"Wow, for being one of the smartest girls in our class, you're acting pretty dumb," Cassie shook her head.

"There is no way he loves me," Jocelyn glanced down. "It's always been about sex with him, there is nothing else in his head."

"Then why is he still with you after all this time?" Cassie smirked. "How long has it been now, since you started dating?"

"A couple months," Jocelyn said uncertainly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Cassie rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed next to Jocelyn. "He doesn't just go without for anyone you know. If he didn't care he would have moved on after two weeks of you not spreading your legs. You know it as well as me."

Jocelyn looked down at her bandaged hands as she processed that information, questioning her feelings towards him. Being that she was the girl who always thought things through she wasn't going to just rush into loving someone either. However, a smile played on her face as she realized she was already deep in it. And what was truly funny to her was that Cassie had figured it out before she and Reid had. She started laughing out loud as the last thought came into her head. She didn't even notice that the pain racking her body was starting to fade.

"What is so funny?" Cassie laughed, smiling at the random outburst coming from the injured girl next to her.

"Just that you knew. You figured it out before both of us," Jocelyn chuckled. She turned her head to look at the red head, a grin on her face. "I have to ask again though, why are you here? Seriously."

"Because your crazy boyfriend and his friends are…well, crazy. And can do shit with their minds apparently," Cassie half smiled.

"That is true," Jocelyn nodded her head. "But I meant, why are you here with me?"

"Because you wouldn't let Reid be here," Cassie said in the most earnest voice she'd ever used. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I need to visit the little girls room."

Jocelyn settled back on her pillow when she noticed nothing pulled this time where her stitches were supposed to be. She looked down at her wrapping just in time to see a little aqua light go out where her injury had been. "Thank you," she whispered at the version of her body in the vanity mirror that looked as it did when possessed by the Source. It nodded at her before fading back into her human reflection.

She looked down at her hands and gingerly unwrapped the bandages. He cuts were healed; leaving only faint pink scars their place. She didn't bother undoing her chest bandages. She got up and reached for her shirt only to find it bloody and torn. He jeans were in similar shape. She had nothing on but her panties.

She was reaching for a robe draped over the chair that had previously been occupied by Cassie when she heard a squeal and the slamming of a door not far down the hallway. A moment later Cassie came bursting in again.

"The bathroom was…occupied," Cassie blushed. She had just walked in on Tyler and Marian's shower tryst. "By the way, I never took you for a 'thong' kind of girl."

"Yeah, well," Jocelyn grinned, pulling the robe closed covering her body. "Not even I like panty lines."

* * *

Reid waited for the room to fully empty before leaning back against the couch. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and laughed inwardly at how much crap he was going to get from the guys if this ever got out. And once this was all over, he was sure it was, Caleb was far from blind and always glad to tease him. He was reaching for the scotch he knew Evelyn kept on the adjacent beverage cart when none other then Cassie bounded down the stairs.

"You are never going to believe whom I just walked in on getting busy in the shower," she laughed, pulling the bottle away from him and taking a swig. She took note of the irritated look on the blondes face. "Marian and little Tyler, though I'm not entirely sure 'little' will ever apply to that boy again.

"Oh, come on, Reid! How is that not mildly funny? He's a year younger then all of you and getting more action," Cassie exclaimed, taking another drink.

"I wouldn't go that far," Reid smirked, pulling the battle back and taking a drink. Inwardly, he was jealous that Baby Boy was getting some but he couldn't let her see that.

"Oh really?" Cassie grinned, giving him a knowing look. "We all know Caleb and Sarah are doing the nasty but I really don't think Pogue and Zel have gone that far, especially since he found out about Kate and you are definitely not getting any. So, that makes Tyler getting busy pretty hilarious in my book."

Reid turned away from her and walked out of the room fuming. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care either so long as it got him away from her. Finally, he found himself in the library. Slamming the door behind him, he leaned back against it and slumped to the floor. He raised the bottle to his lips again unaware he was being watched. That is until he heard and loud thundering of books falling to the floor and the thud of a body coming down with them. He got up to investigate, took a deep breath and rounded the corner to discover Jocelyn in a heap on the floor.

"Hey," she said uncertainly.

"Hi," Reid replied. He was about to ask if she was alright until he noticed that the robe she was wearing had fallen slightly open revealing the mound of flesh that was his girlfriend's right breast. The bandages from her wound covered the other one. His eyes continued to wander the rest of her body, catching sight of magenta lace where the sides of her panties were. Of all the time's they had stayed in each others dorms he had never seen her in her underwear, or at least none like that. She usually had on something with a little more coverage. He licked his lips just thinking about ravishing her right then and there when he returned to the situation at hand. "Uh, are you okay?" he stuttered, blushing. "You're kind of, uh, falling of your, uh, robe there."

"I'm fine, thank you," Jocelyn blushed, trying not to smile too widely. "I'm what, though? Oh, crud!" she exclaimed as she realized the predicament she was in.

"I wasn't planning on having my first 'Tara Reid' moment until college," she tried to laugh it off as she pulled the robe tightly closed. She couldn't help but notice his erection he took her hand and pulled her up to standing. "Nice to see I still have a hold on you though."

"Oh, sorry," Reid blushed, turning around to adjust himself into a more upward position.

"No, don't be. In fact, let me help you with that," Jocelyn said, a devious smile playing around her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, dropping one hand down the front of his pants.

* * *

The doctors weren't quite sure what to make of the teenage boy that had been brought in by emergency services. Whatever had gone off in the dorm room at Spenser sure had done a number on him though. He had been pronounced dead at the scene but the school was still demanding an autopsy. The doctor started by removing the shard of glass from the boys' neck.

"Strange, the location and depth of where the glass entered is very precise, almost as if it was intentionally placed there," she remarked, placing the shard in a metal tray. She was leaning in the take a closer look when she heard a tap on the window. She looked out and saw her attending standing on the other side of the window waving her over. He was with two more people in official dress standing close behind him, likely the investigators. "I guess we'll have to pick this up in a moment."

She didn't notice the color beginning to return to the boys cheeks as she pulled her gloves off and exited the room. Her superior, for unknown but supposedly important reasons, quickly ushered her out into the hallway. As soon as the two doctors were out of earshot the female nodded to the male and they entered the examination room where Chase Collins was pushing himself up to sit.

"You've failed twice now to retrieve the girl," the male said, handing Chase a bag of fresh clothing. "Don't make us doubt our faith in you. If you want to keep your life and be able to Use freely, you must obtain the Source for us. Only then will we sever the ties between the magic and your life. Your vendetta against Danvers can wait."

"If I go directly for the Source, they'll know something is up you dimwit," Chase snarled, pulling the clothes on. He could feel the affects his Using was having on his body. "I'll bring her to you, all in good time."

"We don't have much time left," the female spoke this time. "If the rest of the Under Council discovers what we're trying to do, they'll destroy us and you. Their coven was never supposed to come back into this world."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Chase said, finally dressed. "Leave everything to me, you did trust me to do this for a reason, after all."

Chase vanished on his word, leaving the two standing in the empty room. The woman was the first to break the silence. "You had better hope they don't call the Others this time. If they do…"

"If they do, then Chase dies and we will act none the wiser," the male turned to look at her. "But for now, let us go before our absence is noticed."

With those words, they too vanished from the room. The doctor returned moments later to find the room empty. The press was going to have a field day.

* * *

Evelyn had closed herself in what had once been her husbands study after her conversation with Caleb. After opening a bottle of vodka and lighting a new cigarette she sank into an armchair and turned on the television. All the kids seemed to be doing okay, except for that poor Tunney girl who still hadn't woken up. Pogue had yet to leave her side either. That was nice to see though, not many displayed that type of love in their situation. She dozed off thinking back to when William had been alive, and much younger. They had loved each other that way once.

When she awoke the news was already on. She normally would have paid no heed to it except for the fact that the reporter was standing just outside Gloucester Hospital reporting on a mystery. She moved to the edge of her seat when she heard what the reporter was saying.

"In a rather unusual string of events tonight, it appears as though the body of the unidentified boy that was removed after an explosion at the Spenser Academy dorms has also disappeared," the un-named reporter said. That was all Evelyn needed to hear to go and find Caleb.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Graphic sexual content, language and violence ahead!

Caleb lifted his head up to see Zelmia poking her head around the door.

"Can I come in?" Zelmia repeated, pushing the door open further. "I really need to ask you a favor."

"Uh, sure," Caleb sat up and moved over, making room for Zelmia to sit next to him. She crossed the room in a few quick strides and sat on the bed cross-legged. "What's up Zel?"

"So, Pogue just explained everything to me," Zelmia said, looking Caleb dead in the eye. "Is it true you altered my memory before, with Jo's little outburst?"

"Yes," Caleb answered looking back at her. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Zelmia shook her head. "You were doing it for a good reason. I totally understand. That's actually why I'm here. As soon as this is all over, and Chase is gone for real, I want you do it again."

"Do what again?" Caleb said, his brow furrowed as he realized what she was asking. "You want me to alter your memories?"

"Yes," Zelmia looked back up at him. She looked sheepish for the first time ever.

"I can, if that's what you want," Caleb was puzzled. "But why are you coming to me with this? Why not just ask Pogue? He is capable of doing this too you know."

"Because, I didn't want to worry him by making him think I wasn't all in for the moment," Zelmia said, sadly. "He needs to think I'm straight up here for him no matter what right now, but when it's over he and Kate are gonna be back together, like they were always supposed to be, and I don't need to burden y'all with my still being involved in your secret and frankly I don't want to remember it," she observed Caleb's reactions closely. "I'm not asking you to change everything, just wipe my memory of your secret, and replace it with something else, like you did before, please."

"Okay," Caleb nodded. He felt bad for her but he knew it was the right thing to do. Then he'd only have to worry about five girls knowing their secret for the moment. Zelmia reached out and shook his hand on it, sealing their agreement, got up and left. He sighed one last time before exiting as well. He watched Zelmia go back into his room, to be with Pogue when he heard his name. He saw Sarah grinning at him from the end of the hall and walked towards her, returning her grin with one of his own.

* * *

Reid pulled Jocelyn's hand out of his pants, as much as he didn't want to, and turned around to face her. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Jocelyn smiled, pulling her hand out of his grasp and reaching for his belt. "I'm not a prude, you know."

"No one ever said you were a prude," Reid said, raising his eyebrows as she undid his belt, pants button and started unzipping them.

"They all think it though," Jocelyn also raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip as she reached into his boxers and pulled his full length out. She'd seen him naked and had never forgotten that day in the locker room but never like this, not hard. He was as thick as he'd felt but she was surprised to find he wasn't as long as she'd expected.

"Who cares what they think?" Reid rolled his eyes. However, when he felt his boxers go down a little as she pulled him out of them he looked back down at her. "Jo? What are you doing?

"Jo?" he started again but stopped mid sentence when she dropped to her knees and started licking the tip of him before taking it in her mouth. ' _Oh my God,_ ' Reid thought to himself, breathing heavily as she moved her head back and forth with him in her mouth, all the while managing to swirl her tongue around the sensitive head. It felt amazing and then she went a little further. She had kept her mouth closed while managing to keep her teeth away from him and then she opened her mouth and he felt himself go into her throat.

"Wait," he groaned, trying to hold himself back from finishing so soon.

"Do you not like it?" Jocelyn asked, concern written all over her face as she stopped. She allowed him to pull her back up to her full height again.

"Oh no, I definitely like it," Reid smiled down at her. He loved that she barely came up to his shoulder. He tipped her head up and leaned down to kiss her, pulling her to him with one arm around her waist and the other cradling her head in his hand. He let his tongue slip into her mouth and caress hers as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. " I – just – want – to – kiss – you – too."

Jocelyn nodded her head as best she could while feeling the muscles in his back through his shirt. She smiled into the kiss as an idea came into her head. She snaked her hands underneath his shirt and started lifting it up. Reid felt his shirt rising and lifted his arms in the air in response. They broke away from their kiss just long enough for Jocelyn to remove the offending item. She smiled as she observed his naked chest and the tattoos on his arms. He pulled her back to him quickly, crushing his mouth to hers.

Without breaking the kiss, Jocelyn grabbed his arms and directed him back a little before pulling away and pushing him onto the couch that was now directly behind him. She stood back taking in the view of her boyfriend sitting back into the cushions of the couch, shirtless with his pants halfway down his thighs and his erection poking out the top of his boxers.

"Come here," Reid reached for her from the couch. Part of him still couldn't believe this was happening.

"One second," Jocelyn licked her lips before turning to look at the door. Her eyes flashed as the door locked itself. She didn't want to be walked in on like Tyler and Marian. Turning around she moved towards Reid until she was sitting on top of him, with one leg on either side of his hips. He placed his hands on her hips as she re-captured his lips with her own. She could feel his erection pushed up against her own nether regions and started to rub against him; another first for her.

Reid groaned into her kiss as she reached down and started untying the robe. She sat up astride him as she pulled the robe open and pushed it off her shoulders letting it drop to the floor leaving herself in only her panties and the bandages. Reid's eyes widened, as he took in the image of his girlfriend almost completely naked. He sat up and took the exposed nipple in his mouth.

Jocelyn leaned her head back just taking in the sensation of his mouth on her breast and his tongue flicking across her nipple. It didn't feel as good as the books she'd read had described it but it certainly didn't feel bad. Reid held her body close to his as he suckled at her exposed breast, one arm wrapped around her slender waist and the other grasping the bare flesh of her bottom. Suddenly, he felt her push him back onto the couch again and watched as she knelt between his legs.

Jocelyn grinned up at him as she grasped the waistband of his boxers and started to pull them down. Reid lifted his hips slightly allowing her to get them off. She left them around his ankles as she rubbed her hands up his thighs. She started moving her hand up and down his length. "Jocelyn," he sighed between heavy breaths.

"Reid," Jocelyn said in a seductive tone and once again took him in her mouth. She started the same way she had originally but quickly moved on to taking him deeper into her mouth again. She tried to ignore the gag reflex triggered by him hitting the back of her throat and temporarily resumed just sucking and licking on the tip. When she went back to the deeper movements again this time she grasped the base of him with her hand and started moving it in unison with her mouth.

Reid had been slightly moaning the whole time and was trying to think of anything to delay his impending orgasm. But when he felt her start using her hand and her mouth at the same time he knew he couldn't last. "You may want to move," he warned her, putting his hand under her chin. However, she just shoved it away with her free hand. He leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure as he felt himself cum into her mouth.

Jocelyn felt the first of several spurts of Reid's semen come into her mouth and pulled back for a second, not used to the bitter taste. She held it in her mouth as the next couple spurts came out onto his stomach then quickly swallowed and resumed sucking on him till the last of it was gone. She leaned back, licking her lips and cleaning the little bit of him that had gotten on her chin off with her finger.

Reid continued to lie back breathing heavily for a few seconds before he finally lifted his head again and looked down at his girlfriend wiping the little drop of himself off her chin. "That was amazing, babe," he said reaching his hand out for her.

"Really?" Jocelyn smiled up at him, taking his hand and moving up to cuddle next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, really," Reid smiled, kissing her. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well," Jocelyn blushed. "What can I say, Jenna Jameson's autobiography was a must read."

"You're kidding," Reid raised his eyebrows, shocked that his girlfriend had read a book by a porn star.

"Nope," Jocelyn shook her head.

"Huh," Reid chuckled, kissing her again.

* * *

Tyler and Marian clung to each other as their lovemaking came to a close. He was holding her up with her back pressed against the shower tile, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"So, what's the verdict on that one?" he asked between breaths, referring to the position they were in.

"Definitely orgasm inducing," Marian lifted her head off of his shoulder to look at him, cupping his face in her hand. The other remained wrapped around his shoulders, partially holding herself up. "But not as good as when I'm on top."

"If you say so," Tyler chuckled, kissing her. He lifted her slightly, allowing himself to pull out of her and set her back onto the ground. He kissed her again before stepping out of the shower to remove his condom. He always came prepared now considering their trysts tended to happen randomly and not necessarily in bed. When he turned back around she was already washing her hair. He stepped back in and followed suit. "I can't believe Cassie walked in on us!"

"The look on her face was possibly the funniest thing I've ever seen," Marian said, giggling. She moved around to let Tyler rinse his hair in the warm water. "We have got to get better at locking doors when we do that."

"No kidding," Tyler agreed. "That is the third time since we've started having sex."

"I'll never forget the time Reid walked in on us in your room," Marian laughed again. "Especially since we were on his bed!"

"That was priceless," Tyler grinned, letting Marian rinse the soap off her body before turning the water off. "He made me buy him new bedding after that. Not just a comforter but sheets too!"

"Of course he did," Marian rolled her eyes as she started to put on her still dirty clothes.

"Wait," Tyler said, his eyes flashed black as he Used to clean both of their clothes. "Kind of would have defeated the purpose of showering."

"Yeah," she agreed, a little perturbed by seeing him Use for the first time. They pulled on their clothes and made their way downstairs, poking their heads into Jocelyn's vacated room as they went. Once downstairs they joined Cassie in the living room.

"So, good shower?" Cassie greeted them, a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey you, are you okay?" Sarah asked leaning back to look at him. Caleb had met Sarah at the end of the hall and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded. "This whole 'Chase' business is almost too much to handle though."

"Well, when you're kind of the leader I'll bet it is," Sarah took his hand as they proceeded down the servant's staircase that went to the kitchen. "What happened in Jo's dorm?"

"Nothing," Caleb said, taking a seat at the counter. "He's just unstoppable it seems. I mean, you should've seen the room, it looked like a warzone, and he just stands up as if he wasn't just blown into oblivion. So, I just did the only thing I could that may have stopped him for the night at least."

"Which was?" Sarah handed him half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had made.

"I put a piece of glass into the back of his neck, where he couldn't pull it out himself," Caleb took a bite. "I also watched him get wheeled out in a body bag so essentially we have until the coroner performs an autopsy, and removes that glass. Then we have to be ready."

"Alright," Sarah nodded, passing the glass of milk to him after taking a drink herself. "Hey baby, you know I love you right? That I'll be here no matter what?"

"Yeah," Caleb reached across the table and took her open hand. "I know. I love you too."

"Since we have some time lets try and relax a bit," Sarah got up and reached into one of the drawers. "How about a game of cards?"

"Sounds great," Caleb said, relieved to not have to think about the situation at hand, though it was still there in the back of his head.

They had been in the middle of a very long game of Egyptian Army when Evelyn came pushing through the swinging door. "Caleb, we don't have as much time as we thought," she said.

"What?" both he and Sarah said in unison, looking up from their game.

"I just saw on the news, the boy from the dorm explosion disappeared from the hospital. I'm assuming that's Chase right?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, but –," Sarah started but stopped when she saw the look on Caleb's face. "Crap."

"Let's go," Caleb said, walking out towards the living room where Marian, Cassie and Tyler were seated.

"Don't go anywhere," Caleb said, pressing the send button on a text message on his phone. "We need to discuss what our next move is."

"What?" Tyler stood up.

"Chase is going to be back again," Sarah said, crossing her arms and looking at Evelyn. "Probably soon."

"Shit," Marian said, taking Tyler's hand as she scooted to the edge of the couch to be closer to him.

* * *

Reid continued to run his fingers up and down the smooth skin of Jocelyn's back. He had offered to return her favor but she had graciously declined. They were cuddling contently on the couch when they heard "Mail mothafucka!" come from his pants pocket. He reached down to the floor and pulled his phone out flipping it open to reveal a text message from Caleb.

"What does it say?" Jocelyn shifted her head on his chest to read the message. 'Meet in the living room, now. Chase is coming,' was all it read.

"Guess we'd better go," Jocelyn climbed over her naked boyfriend and pulled her robe on again. Reid nodded, rolling his eyes. ' _Caleb has the worst timing ever,_ ' he thought to himself as he sat up and pulled his pants on. By the time he had his shirt on Jocelyn was halfway to the door. "Come on!"

"I'm coming," Reid smiled at her as he caught up and grabbed her hand making their way to the living room where everyone except Pogue, Zelmia and understandably Kate were waiting.

* * *

Zelmia was sitting quietly next to Pogue who had his head rested on the bed, staring at Kate as if he was trying to will her to wake up. Though Zelmia still found herself greatly disliking the girl, she also truly felt worried for her, and for Pogue.

"Oh, fuck," Pogue leaned back.

"What?" Zelmia asked, her voice genuinely sounding concerned.

"I really have to pee," Pogue laughed nervously. "Can you watch her while I run to the bathroom?"

"Of course," Zelmia nodded her head. "No problem."

"Thanks," Pogue half-smiled as he turned and exited the room. He didn't notice Kate stirring on the bed as he left.

Zelmia watched him close the door quietly behind him and sighed as she turned to look back at the bed. However, she found herself literally frozen as she stared into the pitch black eyes of the boy that had been unconscious and her dorm room floor. She tried to scream but couldn't, it was as if she was paralyzed. Kate was wide awake now and looking at her with pure hatred.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked taking his eyes off Zelmia to look down at the expectant girl.

"Yes, I think so," she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Jocelyn tried to kill both of us by blowing up her room and yours," Chase put on his sympathetic face. Zelmia's eyes widened as she tried to shake her head no. All she wanted to do was scream, get somebody's attention.

"Oh my God," Kate said. "Why would she do that?"

"I went next door to try and reason with her but she would have none of it," Chase shook his head. "She tried to use the Source's power to take mine."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Kate exclaimed.

"Come on," Chase said. "Let's get you out of here."

Kate nodded as she pulled herself out of bed. She took a few moments to smirk at Zelmia. Chase's eyes turned black, thinking of where he was going to take the unsuspecting Kate. Just as he was about Use again, the door opened.

"Hey, Caleb wants us downstairs. Any change in the three minutes I was gone?" Pogue opened the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chase. His heart jumped into his throat as he realized he had his arm tightly around Kate. "What are you doing here? Let Kate go!"

"Oh, but she doesn't want to, does she now?" a horrific smile spread across Chase's face and he clutched the pregnant girl tighter.

"Ouch, you're hurting me," Kate tried to push away, but his grip was too strong.

"I said let her go!" Pogue yelled, his eyes turning black and an energy ball formed in his hand. Chase reacted quickly though, pulling Kate directly in front of him and forming an energy ball of his own behind his back. Pogue backed down as he saw Kate's eyes starting to well up. Realization crept across her face as she realized Pogue had been telling her the truth. Chase was evil.

"There we go," Chase said, backing towards the window. "And on that note, I will be taking – argh!"

Kate's teeth sank into his hand. Losing his paralyzing hold over Zelmia she screamed for help as Pogue formed an energy ball ready to throw the moment Kate was clear of him. He wasn't fast enough though as he was hit by the one Chase had been hiding and found himself flying into the hall and over the banister to the landing below. He landed flat on his back.

"Pogue!" Kate cried out, catching a glimpse of Reid and Caleb appearing in the room as Chase put his hand over her mouth and Used.

"Fuck!" Caleb screamed as he watched the two disappear. Reid moved quickly, shielding himself and Zelmia as Caleb sent a large ball of energy flying towards the bed previously occupied by Kate, destroying it.

* * *

They had all still been waiting for Pogue to come down the stairs when they heard a scream. The scream was immediately followed by a loud crash as they saw him come flying over the banister landing on his back, hard.

"Holy shit!" Tyler exclaimed. He, Sarah and Jocelyn rushed to Pogue's side as Caleb and Reid disappeared upstairs. They knew exactly who was up there. Tyler's eyes went black as he tried to see if there were any broken bones.

"Don't move!" he said firmly, putting his hand on the older boy's chest as he regained consciousness.

"Kate and Zelmia are up there!" Pogue shouted his eyes ablaze with hatred.

"We know, Reid and Caleb are, too," Sarah tried to reassure him.

"So, let me go," Pogue started to struggle again when he realized he couldn't feel his legs.

"We can't," Jocelyn said, looking at Tyler knowing exactly what he knew. "You broke your back."

Pogue slammed his fist into the floor as Tyler Used to levitate him to the couch. Cassie was sitting in a chair adjacent to him with her hands over her mouth when they heard another loud crash from upstairs. Next thing they saw was Caleb descending the stairs followed closely by Reid who was practically holding Zelmia up.

"What happened?" Jocelyn rushed over taking Zelmia's other arm until they got to the nearest chair and set her down.

"He took Kate," Reid told her, looking her in the eye as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"So, what now?" Evelyn asked as everyone turned to look at Caleb. Jocelyn felt the familiar pull as she lulled into her own mind.

"You must wait," the Source said. "Caleb and I will find them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Disclaimer: I do not technically own the phrase "Mail mothafucka!" I stole it from Euro Trip, mostly because I can totally see Reid having that as a ring tone for texts and voicemail etc. Teehee :P


	15. Chapter 14

"Let's go now. The faster we move, the better chance we have of finding them before he does something to her," Caleb said, nodding in agreement.

"I want to come," Pogue said from his spot on the couch.

"No," Caleb said flatly. "You act irrationally when Kate is involved. I can heal you when we're back, but until then, you are out of commission."

"Fuck you!" Pogue spat at him.

Caleb ignored the comment and looked at It. "Do you want to change before we go? I think Sarah might have some spare clothes here."

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary," Its eyes went navy for but a second as It engulfed Jocelyn's body in energy. When it cleared It wore jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket and boots.

"I'm coming too," Reid said, looking at the possessed body of his girlfriend.

"No," Caleb said again.

"Why not?" Reid asked, starting to get defensive.

"You need to stay here and protect everyone else," It said. "Pogue can Use but is incapable of moving and Tyler has yet to Ascend so you are the only one powerful enough to defend everyone."

"If I recall that plan didn't work so well last time," Reid said, his eyes narrowing.

"None of you were Ascended last time either," Sarah pointed out but fell silent at the glares she got from everyone in the room except for Caleb, Zelmia, Marian and Cassie.

"Please," Reid forced the word. "We would stand a better chance with the three of us there. Besides, if I came I could get Kate out and then let the two of you handle it."

"And leave everyone else vulnerable?" Evelyn stepped in. "No, I don't think so."

"Tyler and I are still capable of protecting everyone," Pogue said. He struggled against Zelmia's hands from where she held his shoulder's down so as not to jostle his back too much.

"Not as well as you could if you could move," It remarked. "You are as vulnerable, if not more so, by not being able to move. An 'easy target' is the phrase, I believe."

"She has a point there," Tyler looked down at his friend. Pogue was fuming. "Plus, the girls can defend themselves, sort of. They can use knives and stuff if they have to, right?"

"We could but isn't he pretty much immortal?" Marian piped in.

Everyone started speaking at once it seemed. Jocelyn surveyed the scene from behind Its eyes. Everyone was yelling either about going or not going and rather or not they could actually take Chase if he came after those who were about to be left behind. She hated not having a voice inside her own body. That was until she felt herself become aware of her body again.

"Enough!" Jocelyn looked around as the screaming stopped and all eyes turned towards her. "Caleb and I will go. Reid, you need to stay here. You're the only Ascended one who can react fast enough if needed. As for the rest of you, do the best you can. Stay in one room and protect each other."

"That is the most we can do right now," Caleb said, putting a hand on the smaller girls shoulder. "Reid, if we feel we need you when we find him we'll call for you, I promise."

"Fine," he crossed his arms over his chest. Reid's eyes flashed to Jocelyn who nodded in agreement with Caleb's statement.

"Alright," Caleb said, turning towards Sarah and taking her aside. Before fully leaving the room he turned to Jocelyn. "Meet you out front in five."

Jocelyn nodded in response. Just as the kitchen door closed she felt herself nearly get knocked over as Marian caught her in a bear hug. "Whoa there!"

"Just be careful," Marian said to her friend.

"I'll try not to be a klutz, trip and die," Jocelyn returning Marian's hug and putting a hand on Zelmia's arm as she came up and hugged her from behind.

Upon her release from the "Jocelyn sandwich" she approached Pogue and Tyler. "We'll get Kate back safe and sound, I promise," she put a hand on Pogue's shoulder before turning to Tyler. "And you just protect my girls."

"Scouts honor," Tyler said, holding his fist up for a bump which Jocelyn gladly returned. She flashed one more nervous smile about the room before turning to Reid.

"Walk me out?" Jocelyn asked, reaching for his hand.

"Of course," Reid took it and approached to foyer. Nobody had noticed that Cassie had disappeared from the room.

* * *

As soon as the door swung shut behind them Caleb and Sarah embraced in what could only be described as a true lover's embrace. Her hands grasped the sides of his face pulling him down to kiss her. Caleb had one hand tangled in her hair while the other grasped her around waist. No matter how much time went by their kisses and love making always seemed just as exciting as their first. Now was not the time for sex, however.

Caleb forced himself to pull away from her. "There's something I need you to do, if things go wrong."

"Anything," Sarah said, hoisting herself up onto the counter so she was the same height as him.

"The last time this happened, my mother wanted to call the Others," Caleb stated matter-of-factly. "I told her no, thinking it truly wasn't necessary."

"Okay," Sarah's brow furrowed. "What others? I thought you guys were the only ones."

"We're the only ones in our covenant," Caleb said, recounting what little knowledge he had of the mysterious Others. "Rumor has it we weren't always alone. Before the book, before the Salem trials there were a great many witches, male and female, and supposedly there are still others out there."

Caleb paused, allowing Sarah a moment to process this information. His mother rarely spoke of them, mostly because they had nothing to do with their covenant. The five families had cut off all ties so long ago, he wasn't even sure if these Others were still out there. If they were though, he was willing to take any help they could get. Sarah looked at him, waiting for the rest of what he had to say.

"My mother knows of a way to contact them," Caleb continued. "If we aren't back by dawn, I want you to tell her to go to them. Ask them to help us."

"Okay," Sarah nodded, slowly. "And you're sure Evelyn can reach them?"

"If she can't, then Gorman can," Caleb said, putting one hand on either side of her hips and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Sarah replied, her voice hushed. She snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "I love you, Caleb."

"I love you too," Caleb kissed her one last time, softly, before exiting the kitchen through the door into the dining room. She watched him go before making her way back into the living room, regretting not telling him to make sure he came back to her.

* * *

Cassie surveyed the scene in front of her. All the arguing, and then it stopped as the no longer blue and glowing Jocelyn spoke her piece. As soon as Jocelyn said they had to stay there she started shaking her head. There was no way she was just going to sit here and wait for this whack job to show up and start picking them off.

She wanted to go, she wanted to help. If she was going to die for this, for whatever insane reason, it was going to be on her own terms. While Jocelyn was making her way around the room Cassie picked up her jacket and slipped out the side door to the front of the house. Hopefully, Caleb and Jocelyn would let her tag along.

* * *

Kate fell to the floor, the last of her scream for Pogue escaping her mouth. She couldn't tell where she was but the ground was hard, like stone and it was dark. The only shapes she could make out around her were pillars and a man, Chase.

"You've got quite a set of teeth on you," Chase remarked looking down at her, Using to light the various candles in the cave like cellar. "I mean honestly, you could almost be a vampire."

Kate cringed as he held out his bleeding hand for her to see. She put her hand protectively over her stomach as she pulled herself up to stand. "Impossible. Vampires don't exist, do they?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. There's a lot more to these abilities than I or even they know," Chase smiled broadly at her. He walked over to the shelves, perusing the books in the room. Kate looked around, searching for an exit when she noticed some stairs. "Don't even think about leaving either, Kate. I have no issue killing you or even better, just your unborn child, if you try."

Chase turned to look at her. His eyes flashed black as she stumbled backwards into one of the stone chairs, clutching at her abdomen. It was as if something were trying to dislodge itself from within her.

"Stop!" Kate cried out. "Please! I won't go anywhere! I promise!" The pain subsided as she pulled her knees to her chest, tears running down her face. Chase flashed a grin at her, his point made. He gave her a second to breath before his eyes went black again and froze in her place.

"Unfortunately, I have an errand to run and I can't risk you getting away," Chase approached her. Kate's eyes were wide with fear. "So, you will go to sleep now, and you will not be waking until I return."

He gripped the sides of her face staring into her eyes until they closed. Her body relaxed as he picked her up and carried her to a far corner of the room. Upon setting her down he took one last look at her before vanishing. When he reappeared he was a small millipede on the wall in front of the Danvers' mansion, and he showed up just in time to see the red headed girl slip out of the shadows and tap the Source's vessel on the shoulder as she and Caleb were walking away.

* * *

Reid and Jocelyn made their way into the foyer. Jocelyn was still walking when Reid side-stepped behind her, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her to him so her back was against his chest and put the hand that had previously had hers in it around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his arm while he rested his head on top of her cheek.

"I'm scared," Jocelyn admitted, looking up at him.

"Don't be," Reid said, turning her around in his arms so she was facing him. "You've got the Source in you. You're well protected. The vessels it chooses never die, well, except for that one."

"That one?" Jocelyn asked incredulously, leaning away from him.

"Yeah, just the one though," Reid smiled at her. "I did some looking into the past. The Book of Damnation records all of this stuff you know."

"And just how many vessels have there been before me?" Jocelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, only two," Reid said. He quickly continued though upon seeing his girlfriend's eyes widen and lips purse. "But the other one was just fine, lived a nice long life. The fact that he was left blind hardly affected him."

"Left blind?!" Jocelyn stepped back from him, silently cursing the Source. "That is just… fantastic. No really, it'll all be good as long as I survive with only a little one of my senses gone."

"Jo," Reid started.

"What?" Jocelyn looked up at him.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you," Reid said sincerely. "And you won't die."

"You can't guarantee that," Jocelyn folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes I can," Reid approached the small girl. "I'll Use as much as I have to. Besides, if Caleb lets anything happen to you I'll kill him."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Jocelyn said, taking his hands again. "Man, given the situation I feel like I should have jumped your bones in the library."

"We could just throw down and consummate it right here before you go, you know. Are people still saying 'jump your bones'?" Reid teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her, pulling her to him again. He started to nuzzle her neck while she laughed again. He smiled as he felt her nose his face up and capture his lips. He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to caress his.

"I don't want to lose my virginity on a quickie," Jocelyn pulled away, pressing her forehead to his.

"I know," Reid said. His voice was barely above a whisper. "We'll do our first time right."

"And what is 'right' for Reid Garwin?" Jocelyn pulled back to look up at him. She was actually curious to hear this.

"Right, in this case, is not like my first time," Reid grinned. "So, not drunk, not in some random motel, and not with two women at once."

He stuck his tongue out at her. He was rather proud of his first time. Jocelyn did not look happy though so he deviated back to his real answer. "Our first time will be in a bed, when you give the go ahead and slow. Just us taking our time, getting to know each other's bodies."

"That sounds nice," Jocelyn smiled, pushing aside the fact that Reid had been a participant in a threesome his first time. "Well then as Kaylee said in 'Serenity,' 'to hell with this, I'm gonna live!'"

"You're such a nerd," Reid leaned down and kissed her again. "Jocelyn, I…" Reid started to say something when Caleb interrupted the moment with his presence.

"Hey guys, sorry to intrude," he approached the two as they pulled apart. "Are you ready, Jo?"

"As ready as I can be," Jocelyn shrugged her shoulders, nervousness seeping back in. She turned to Reid. "See you when I get back. What were you going to say just now?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you when you get back," Reid reluctantly let her go. "Good luck guys. Caleb, take care of her or I swear to God –,"

"I know," Caleb nodded, half smiling. It was still weird to see Reid actually give a damn about someone beside himself. "Back at you, about everyone else."

"Alright," Reid nodded, glancing at Jocelyn one last time before heading back into the living room.

"Let's get going," Caleb said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Jocelyn turned away from where Reid had been, following Caleb out the front door. They were just about to cross the bridge over the small stream that ran in front of the house when she felt somebody tap her shoulder. When she turned around it wasn't whom she expected. "Cassie? What are you doing out here?"

"I was hoping the two of you would let me tag along," Cassie said, eyeballing Caleb.

"Not happening," Caleb said. "You need to go back inside with the others."

"Why not?" Cassie asked. "I could help. Chase won't expect you to bring someone without magic, or whatever. You could even send me in first to assess the situation. I could pretend to be on his side."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Jocelyn said, looking between Caleb and Cassie.

"We don't even know where Chase is though," Caleb said. "It could take us hours to locate him. Plus, we will probably be Using to get to various locations and it's too much power to take her along every time."

"Not for me," It said. The switch had been instantaneous. "I can take her along. Her plan is quite brilliant."

"Thanks," Cassie said, only vaguely perturbed by the shift between Jocelyn and Source in her body. That was still strange to her, relatively speaking.

"In addition, I think I know where Chase took Kate," It said.

"Where?" Caleb uncrossed his arms.

"To the place where this all began," It said. "Your family's home."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked. It only nodded. "Alright then, let's go. Cassie, do you understand what could happen if he discovers you're not actually on his side?"

"Possible death and dismemberment, got it," she nodded.

"Okay, fine," Caleb said. "You can come."

They all looked at one another before Caleb's eyes went black and he disappeared. Cassie looked down at the small girl and took the arm It was holding out for her and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel wind rushing up around her and the ground disappeared beneath her feet. When they slammed down again she grabbed on to the smaller girl for balance. Caleb was right next to her. "Where are we?"

"My family's old colonial," Caleb said. He pointed at the door directly in front of them. "They're down stairs. Be careful."

She looked from Caleb to the Source before walking towards the door and pushing it open as quietly as possible. "I will," she said as she proceeded down the stairs into the candle lit room.

* * *

No one said anything when Reid walked back in to the living room. He started taking a silent head count. There should be seven people in the room, himself included. Evelyn was pouring herself a scotch at the drinks cart. Marian and Sarah were sharing a chair, Marian in it and Sarah on the arm. Pogue was still lying prostrate on the couch with Zelmia on the floor next to him and Tyler standing behind the couch. And Cassie was, 'Wait, where is she?' he thought to himself. Cassie wasn't in the room. "Where did Cassie go?" he asked aloud.

Everyone in the room looked at each other then around. "I don't know," Tyler said, physically moving around to look for her.

"Shit," Reid swore. "We need to find her. If Chase got her –,"

"I'm right here," she came in from the kitchen.

"Jesus," Reid sighed. "I was worried Chase had gotten you."

"Well, he didn't. I just had to run to the ladies room," Cassie grinned, though Reid swore it began with a sneer. Tyler must have noticed it too based on the looks the two boys exchanged as she walked back over to the other arm chair and plopped herself down.

"Alright then, now that we're all here we need to watch out for each other," he looked around again. Reid was not used to playing fearless leader. "So, lets all just stay put until we hear from Caleb and Jocelyn. And just for safe measures, the three of us will each look after two of you girls, or in Pogue's case, just one, since you can't move."

"Well, why don't you fucking heal me and make things a little easier on everyone," Pogue glared at him.

"Maybe later, honey," Reid said. Giggling resounded throughout the room. "So, Zel with Couch Potato, Marian and Evelyn with Baby Boy, and Cassie and Sarah with me, your fearless leader," he winked at the two girls who had re-situated themselves next to one another. His eyes lingered on Cassie for a moment, dully noting the interest she had taken in some scabs on her hand. He didn't recall her having any twenty minutes ago.


	16. Chapter 15

Cassie cautiously descended into the cave-like room. 'The first generation must have used magic to hollow this place out,' she thought to herself, taking in her surroundings. Those stairs were her only way out, she noted. "Chase?" she called out, trying to make sure Caleb and Jocelyn could hear her upstairs.

"Chase!" she called out again, still no answer. "I'm on your side! I want to help you! You know, we could help each other."

When there was still no response, she made a sweep of the room. There was no indication he or Kate was there at all with the exception of the lit candles. She turned her head back to the stairs when a hand sticking out from behind a bookshelf caught her eye. Cautiously making her way over she rounded the corner to see a fetal Kate lying on the floor. There was no response when Cassie leaned down and tried to wake her. She had been put there like that.

"Guys!" Cassie called out for Caleb and the Source.

"We shouldn't have let her go down alone," he shook his head as Cassie disappeared down the stairs.

"Perhaps not," the Source said. "She can handle herself though."

"How do you know?" Caleb asked, agitated.

"I just do," It looked up at him. "I have a sense for these things."

"I see," Caleb said. He glanced at the door as he heard Cassie call Chase's name. "So, what else do you have a 'sense' for?"

"Everything. Pertaining to you, the other boys and your fore fathers dating back to when the Covenant was made. Even a little before," It said. "I started the Book you know."

"I know," Caleb said. "So, if you are aware of everything there is to know about us, offspring included, why is it that you can't seem to 'see' Chase?"

"He was technically born outside of the covenant. The rules and binding of his life to the magic still applied but I was only supposed to keep track of Sons by the names of Garwin, Parry, Simms, Danvers, and Putnam. Hagan was born under the name of Pope, however. Thus, he fell from my sight, as did his offspring," It said, glancing away briefly then looking back up at Caleb. "There is a great deal more to your history than you know."

Caleb was about to ask what that meant when Cassie's voice wafted up from the sanctum below, calling for them. The two bolted down the stairs. Caleb had to stifle a laugh as It tripped and nearly tumbled down the stairs. It had to grab onto the wall to balance Itself. As he passed It he swore he heard It mutter something about 'silly girl's body, working against me.' When they reached the bottom of the stairs, it took them a few moments to turn and see Cassie flailing her arms out from behind the bookcase directly next to the stairs.

"Kate's down here," she moved back as Caleb and the Source approached. "I think he must have cast a spell on her or something. Can one of you reverse it?"

"I can, but we must be sure it is actually her first," It said, kneeling next to Cassie. It ran Its hands over Kate's face and abdomen, placing Its hand over Kate's uterine area. "It's her."

"How can you be sure?" Cassie asked, taking the words right out of Caleb's mouth.

"Not even Chase can imitate having a life growing inside of him," smiling as Its hand rested on Kate's swollen abdomen. "Caleb, feel this."

Caleb sat down, unsure of what he was supposed to feel as he put his hand on Kate's stomach. "I don't feel anything," he said.

"Use," It said. "You will feel it."

Caleb glanced at Cassie who shrugged her shoulders in response. Looking back down his eyes went black. He concentrated on the feeling in his hand, still nothing. He was about to pull away when he felt it. A small but strong heartbeat began pulsing against his palm and then small squirming movements, as if the fetus was in his hand.

"That's incredible," Caleb pulled his hand away. He would have to show Pogue.

The Source left Its hand on Kate's stomach a while longer. In her mind, Jocelyn could feel herself grinning as she too felt the fetus. Though she had never really seen herself as the parent type, having grown up without a mother, she suddenly found herself wanting to experience that sensation in her own body. Not anytime soon, but maybe someday. And then the sensation was gone and she was just watching again.

The Source pulled Its hand away and rested it on Kate's head again and within moments Kate began to stir. It carefully nudged Jocelyn back into consciousness so as not to alarm the dark haired teenager. Jocelyn blinked twice, looking from Caleb to Cassie and back down.

Kate kept her eyes clenched shut as she started to regain feeling in her body. She was still mostly curled up but instead of the chair, she was on the floor now. She was afraid to open her eyes, to see Chase, until she heard what sounded like multiple people shifting their weight around her. When she felt a smaller, warm hand on her cheek she cautiously began to open her eyes. It certainly didn't feel like Chase's larger, cold hand anyway. When her eyes were fully opened she was right in her assumption that she was on the floor. Also, that the hand on her face definitely did not belong to Chase but to Jocelyn, with Caleb and Cassie on either side of her.

"Welcome back," Caleb said, grinning.

"Where's Chase?" Kate asked nervously, her hand instinctively going to her stomach.

"No idea," Cassie answered. She chose to ignore the disbelieving look Kate gave her when she spoke. Instead she glanced over from a now sitting Kate at her other two companions. "We should probably get her out of here, while we have the chance."

"That would be nice," Kate agreed. Caleb and Jocelyn helped hoist the pregnant girl up from her place on the floor. "Where's Pogue? Why isn't he here? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Caleb sighed. "He was injured when Chase took you, but we can heal him when we get back. He'll be happy to see you safe."

"Oh my God," Kate gasped.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Jocelyn reassured her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be," Kate said, still weary from everything that had happened. As they started to head up the stairs Caleb dialed Reid's number.

* * *

After Reid's speech everyone had retired into different groups again within ten minutes. Evelyn had retired to William's study with Gorman. Meanwhile, on the floor, Marian, Tyler, Zelmia and Pogue had gotten a game of Slap Jack going. Pogue had been lying on the couch pouting until Zelmia appeared to get fed up with him and told him to just heal himself. Cassie was still in her chair, simply observing.

'That's odd,' Reid thought to himself as he leaned back against the fireplace, adjusting the stuffed cheetah behind him. He continued to contemplate Cassie's lack of socializing when he felt a nudge against his arm.

"Hey," Sarah said. "It's unbearable isn't it? Just standing here waiting for something to happen?"

"Eh, it's classic Caleb," Reid looked down at her. "Why he won't just let us help, it's frustrating."

"He left you in charge though," Sarah smiled. "That means he trusts you. He's seen the way you've changed. You've come a long way since you told me I reminded you of your grandma."

"Yeah, I'm not sure you're gonna think that in a few minutes," Reid chuckled, eyeballing the card game going on the ground. Tyler had just slapped the stack and taken the pot. He was gloating a bit too much. "I'm about go school Tyler."

Sarah rolled her eyes as Reid walked over and declared war on the younger boy. She walked over and sat down as well just in time to get dealt in. The game was going pretty solidly, Reid had done as he'd said and taken Tyler out quickly, followed by everyone else till it was down to just Reid and Zelmia. Profanities were flying every which way until the inevitable end came and Zelmia barely beat Reid to the punch.

"Suck it!" Zelmia yelled at the blonde as she pulled the pile of cards towards her. "That's what you get!"

"Damn it," Reid muttered. He glared at Tyler and Pogue who were both laughing at the scene. "Again! I'll win this time!"

"Fine, whatever you want, loser," Zelmia said. "I've got to run to the little girl's room first."

She handed the cards to Pogue to shuffle as she got up to leave. Her timing was apparently good as at that moment Reid's phone started to ring. He got up and walked out of the room when he saw Caleb's name flashing on the screen. "Yo."

"Hey, we have Kate," Caleb's voice came through. "How are things there?"

"Good, things are good. Nothing's happened here. Wasn't Chase with her?" Reid sighed in relief.

"No," Caleb replied. "Actually we don't know where he is so keep an eye out still."

"So, he hasn't shown up here, and he's not there," Reid said, giving a thumbs up to Pogue and Tyler who had come over to where he was standing. "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Caleb said looking at the three girls standing around him. "He could be anywhere. He could be with you and just not shown himself yet."

"Yeah okay," Reid nodded. "We'll still keep an eye out then."

"How's Pogue?" Caleb asked.

"He's fantastic," Reid looked at the longhaired boy. "Bastard came to his senses and healed himself."

"Well he should be in a better mood then," Caleb remarked looking at Kate and giving her a thumbs up. "I'm glad everyone there is still okay. I've got to say it's a good thing Cassie came with us. She was –,"

"Wait," Reid interrupted lowering his voice so only Tyler and Pogue could hear. "Cassie's with you?"

"Yeah," Caleb said. "I figured you knew when I didn't hear from you about her being gone."

"Well, that's just it, man," Reid said as all three of the boys turned to look at the armchair where the redhead was sitting. "She's not gone."

"Shit," Pogue hissed.

"Be there soon," Caleb said as he hung up.

"Better make it real soon," Reid whispered. "How do we know if it's her?"

"Guys, I don't remember her hand being messed up," Tyler said.

"It wasn't," Reid started pacing.

"Chase's was though," Pogue said, his eyes narrowing. "From when Kate bit him."

All three of them looked at her. She was watching the remaining two girls on the floor when as if on cue she turned her head and smiled at them, a maniacal gleam in her eye. They went black and the crippling pain started.

* * *

Caleb sighed as he ended the call to Reid. He turned to face the three girls who were waiting patiently behind him. He needed to know if this Cassie was the real one. She had found Kate awfully fast after all. He tried to think back to the years before Chase had come to Spenser, early encounters with her only they would know about. "Cassie, when was the first time Kyra approached me?"

"Oh god, what was that?" Cassie started. "Freshman year, in the dorms, she snuck into your room! Man, I remember I had to talk her out of pulling an Ali Larter in 'Varsity Blues' and covering herself in whip cream."

"Seriously?" Caleb said, remembering the first time Kyra had tried to hit on him.

"Seriously," Cassie nodded around their small circle. Kate just rolled her eyes knowing about that all too well and Jocelyn let a small laugh escape. For a moment they all forgot the situation at hand.

"Well, we should get back," Caleb said. "Apparently you're in two places at once Cassie."

"Wait, Chase impersonated me?" Cassie said as she took the hand Jocelyn was holding out to her.

"Yeah, and we don't know how long we have till he knows he's been made," Caleb said. "Let's go."

"How are we getting there?" Kate said, taking Jocelyn's other outstretched hand.

"She's taking you," Caleb nodded at Jocelyn as the Source's light engulfed her body and It emerged.

"Whoa," Kate said as she took in the full image of Jocelyn as the Source.

"I know, right?" Cassie leaned around It to make an impressed face at Kate.

"All at once," Caleb said as he and Its eyes flashed at the same time. Moments later they were in the Danvers' living room. They got a glimpse of five bodies crumpling to the floor and 'Cassie' standing above them just in time for Caleb to throw up a liquid like shield blocking the four of them from the attack.

"There he is! I see you found my distraction. You're welcome for leaving her intact, by the way," Chase said, motioning towards Kate. He let the glamour fall and returned to his normal appearance. "Nice reflexes Caleb, I didn't expect you to be so prepared for me when you returned."

"I am nothing but prepared for you at this point," Caleb said, his voice low. "Let them go."

"But it's so much more fun this way," Chase sneered. "Let's see how strong your little shield is."

Chase laughed as he maintained the painful spell while throwing a massive energy ball at them. Caleb braced himself hoping the shield would hold. Luckily it did, but it wasn't strong enough to deflect it back at him. Instead it simply absorbed it. "Interesting, let's see what happens when I dial the power up a notch."

Caleb braced himself again when he felt the Source put Its hand on his arm. Its other hand was against the shield. It was as if even more power was flowing through him, their combined power reinforcing the shield. The blow landed and this time it did deflect. Chase narrowly avoided being hit by dodging towards the drink cart. Bottles broke on the floor as he hit the cart. He could feel himself barely keeping control over the spell on the five people on the floor. That's when it hit him, there were only five on the floor and there had been six in the room, not counting him. Just as this realization occurred, another blow landed against the side his head, instantly knocking him unconscious.


	17. Chapter 16

"I guess I went to the bathroom at the right time," Zelmia said, as Caleb dropped the shield. He dropped to knees, fatigued from the amount of power he had used. It squeezed his shoulder before approaching the fallen boy and ran Its hand, coursing with shimmering energy, over his body in full. It said a few words under Its breath before reverting back.

Jocelyn, returned to her normal self, looked around the room. Her eyes lingered on Reid pulling himself up to sit against the wall before going instead to her friends' side. She helped pry Zelmia's hands off the vase she had cracked over Chase's skull. She couldn't help but smile at Zelmia's handiwork lying in the ground in front of her.

Cassie and Kate stood back for a few moments as everyone slowly recovered from Chase's spell. Evelyn and Gorman chose this moment to reappear as well. Gorman was helping the other Sons while Evelyn swiftly crossed the room, slowing only briefly when she stepped over Chase. Her eyes narrowed the way a lioness' did when something was threatening her offspring. She knelt in front of her son, lifting his head with both hands before pulling him into a tight hug.

Cassie had gone to help Sarah and Marian leaving Kate standing on her own, at a loss for what to do. Every fiber of her being wanted to go to Pogue but with a recently unarmed Zelmia sitting just a few feet away she didn't want to cause an upset. She was still staring at Pogue when he seemed to snap out of it suddenly, whirling around before his eyes found hers. That brief moment was all it took, before she knew it he had crossed the room and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank God," Pogue said into her hair. "I was worried I'd lost you."

Kate, hesitating to respond, glanced over to where Zelmia only to see her nod her head in approval. She never thought she'd see the day, especially after the outburst in her dorm only hours before. There was a new understanding in her eyes though. As soon as Zelmia turned back to massaging Marian's head Kate finally relaxed into Pogue's arms. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," Pogue leaned back, reaching up to touch her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do," Kate said, bowing her head. She took a moment to formulate what she wanted to say. "If I had listened to you and if I'd pushed you talk to me about this last semester we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Which situation? The one where you got kidnapped, because I'm pretty sure it would have happened anyway," Pogue stepped back so he could look her in the eye. "As for last semester, I should be apologizing to you. We were together for two years, I should have told you the truth. Then you would never have gotten that close to Chase again."

"Or anyone else," Kate said, a glimmer of hope appearing in her eye.

"That too," Pogue sighed. He knew his jealousy had been out of control, if not worse after Ascending. "But that was both of us. I promise I'll try and be better about my jealousy issues. I mean, after all, you are carrying our child."

Kate didn't care who saw this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. At first he didn't respond but feeling her start to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back in, deepening the kiss. When their lips finally parted he pressed his forehead to hers, bringing one hand around to rest on her stomach. For that moment, everything and everyone else in the room disappeared.

* * *

Evelyn let go of her son; she could see the exhaustion written on his face. She had seen this kind of weariness before, in William, before he had been able to admit the truth to her. He had been older by then though. It hadn't been until after Caleb was born had she realized the amount he was actually Using, that he was addicted.

"You need to slow down," Evelyn said, lifting her sons face to her own. "I understand that this is a mess, but not at the expense of your own life."

"I'm fine," Caleb said, jerking his chin out of her hands. " I'm doing what needs to be done. What I should have back in September."

"You're not fine," Evelyn started but was cut off as Caleb hoisted himself off the couch. He didn't make it far though as It blocked him from rising all the way up. Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief that It's hand gently pushed him back to sitting.

"Your mother is correct," It said. "Do you remember what I said about being able to sense things pertaining to you all? I could sense the amount of power you used and have been using when I touched you earlier. You are over exerting yourself, Caleb. You need a break, we all do."

"We don't have time for breaks," Caleb argued, his voice rising just enough that the others in the room were taking notice. "He will be up before we know it, he always is. We can't wait."

"He will not rise so quickly this time," It said, looking back at the unresponsive body. "I have ensured it."

"And how's that, exactly?" Sarah chimed in, having joined their small group moments earlier.

"I did to him what he did to you," It glanced at Sarah. "You could describe it as a magically induced coma."

"And you didn't do this before why?" Evelyn asked, trying to remain calm.

"Jocelyn, I mean, It didn't have a chance to," Caleb stated. "How long do we have?"

"As long as I say. You should take the time to rest, Caleb. Then we can discuss sending the girls away. In the mean time, we should move him away from here," It gestured at Chase.

"What do you mean send the girls away?" Sarah asked, beginning to get defensive. "I'm not leaving."

"I think maybe you all should go," Evelyn said, glancing around the room. "You've been here before, so you know how dire this is, my dear. If it keeps you safe then that is one less life for these boys, for Caleb, to worry about protecting."

"They're right," Caleb agreed, reached for Sarah's hand and squeezing it. "If you're here it'll be a distraction.

"What if I don't want to go?" Sarah argued.

"Sarah, please," Caleb looked up at her. He was tired, and he didn't want any of them to get hurt. The room had gone silent, as all attention had turned to him. His mother gave his shoulder a good squeeze.

"We've given you choices before, my dear," Evelyn stood up so she was looking down at Sarah. "This time there are more of you and your safety is more important than what you want."

"I agree," Kate spoke up. Pogue ran his hands down her arms. "If we'll be safe away from here, we should go."

"You would think that," Sarah's eyes narrowed at her roommate.

"Sarah!" Zelmia stood up again. "She has a lot to lose by staying, we all do. What's gotten into you? You can't do anything to help. I agree with Kate, we should go."

Sarah looked from Kate to Evelyn and finally over to Zelmia. Her shoulders slouched in defeat. "Fine, where do we go though? Kate and I can't go back to the dorms."

"You should go somewhere familiar to you," It said, having manifested yet again. "However, you must not tell us where."

"Why not?" Pogue interjected. "What if we need to get to get to them in a hurry?"

"As long as they go now, they will be safe," It said. Time was of the essence. It left them to ponder this amongst themselves and circled back to Chase. "Reid, Tyler, are you alright?"

The two boys were leaning against the wall. Marian had joined them, huddled against Tyler's chest. Her gave her a squeeze before nodding; Reid did the same waving his hand in the air. "Good, please remove this abomination."

"And take him where?" Reid stepped forward, coming to stand beside It.

"The basement," Evelyn said, having joined the two. "This house is old, there are some lockable storage rooms down there that are completely enclosed. That should do for a time."

"We can spell the doors closed," It agreed smiling at the older woman. It reached out and touch Reid's arm both of their eyes flashing as It showed him what to do.

"Ty, come on," Reid waved the younger boy over. Tyler reluctantly stepped away from Marian and helped hoist Chase up, following Evelyn through the kitchen.

* * *

Evelyn led the boys down the stairs. Tyler gave Reid a look as they realized they'd never been down there before. Given the damp state of things they wondered if they were underneath the massive pond in front of the house.

"Never thought I would have to use this room," Evelyn said as she stopped outside of one room and pulled the heavy door open. Reid and Tyler moved past her into the chamber.

"Remind me never to piss Zelmia off. What do they want us to do with him down here anyway?" Tyler crouched down next to Chase.

"Don't know, baby boy," Reid pulled his coat tighter around his body. This part of the basement was ice cold.

"Rumor has it this was created because the Danvers' boy from several generations ago lost his mind. The families, your forefathers, locked him away down here. The manacles are made of material that can't be touched by the Power," Evelyn said. "Zelmia's method is also very effective, however."

Reid and Tyler glanced at each other, as they all shared a brief laugh. The Danvers ancestor was news to them. They both made mental notes to consult the Book about it later. Tyler reached for the manacles and closed them over Chase's wrists. "What now?"

"I seal him in," Reid said, stepping out of the room and waiting for Tyler to vacate as well before closing the door and locking it. His eyes went black as he ran his hands over the door, the energy shimmered briefly as it sealed the door.

"So, now we just leave him here?" Tyler asked.

"Looks like," Reid nodded, peering through the opening in the door. "Should have done this from the start."

"You don't think the Source is manipulating this a little bit, do you?" Tyler's voice lowered. It was just the two of them down there now but he still didn't want anyone else to hear. "I mean, how come we've never heard of any this stuff before?"

"I don't know what to think," Reid shook his head. "I have to trust It though, for Jo's sake. If something were to happen to her, I don't know what I would do."

"Fair enough," Tyler nodded. "So, that's going well?"

"Yeah," Reid nodded, falling in next to Tyler as they made their way back upstairs. "I mean, it's different, you know? She doesn't make me feel like I need to be anyone but myself and yet, I don't want to Use as much now."

"That is definitely a plus," Tyler grinned at him. "I think we were all getting worried about you there."

"I guess she just makes me look forward to having a future," Reid shrugged. They made their way through the kitchen and back into the main room. Reid and Tyler glanced at one another as they noticed Pogue. He had his hands pressed against Kate's stomach along with one of Jocelyn's. All of them had true smiles on their faces. Tyler shrugged as he walked over to where Marian and Zelmia had settled in. Reid let his gaze linger on Jocelyn a short while longer before crossing the room to where Caleb sat. "He's locked up tight."

"Thank you Reid," Caleb leaned back so he could look the blonde in the eye. " I mean it."

"What now?" Reid asked. He was glad to not be the oldest for the first time. The spell to seal Chase in had taken much more power than he'd ever used before.

"I think we should rest up," Caleb said. "Sarah is ordering food and once we've all eaten then the girls are going to take off. Kate said she had a safe place."

"Alright," Reid nodded. He wasn't going to argue, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Jocelyn and sleep until the whole fight was over with. Sarah came back at that moment as well and announced that dinner was on its way. "What do you want to do with him once they're gone, Ca?"

"Talk to him," Caleb said flatly. "Give him a chance to explain one last time. Then, if he doesn't provide a satisfying answer, we're going to kill him."

* * *

By the time dinner arrived the mood had drastically lightened. Most everyone took turns feeling the fluttering heartbeat of Pogue and Kate's baby through Pogue Using; all except for Zelmia who had tuned out in favor of her iPod. Caleb and Jocelyn had broken off from the group to set the table and decided she would borrow his car to go to her father's house to get fresh clothes and clean up. Something Reid insisted on accompanying her for just in case something happened.

When dinner did arrive they all joined together at the table even indulging in the wine Evelyn had set out for them. For those couple of hours things almost seemed normal as they laughed about times past. The conversation also turned to the future as everyone revealed his or her college plans. Caleb and Sarah were Harvard bound, as they'd wanted. Marian broke into her first true smile as she proudly revealed she'd been accepted into NYU with the goal of applying to the Tische program.

Pogue and Kate were both also going to be in New York though at Columbia University. Just as Kate was saying she was probably going to defer for a year because of the baby, Pogue stopped her. He gave her hand a squeeze as he revealed he would take the first year off so she didn't have to put her dreams on hold.

Zelmia and Jocelyn air high-fived when they both announced they would be going abroad for school. Zelmia would be in London at Kings College and Jocelyn would be in Oxford. Reid threw a glare her way and teased that they would have to consider being in an open relationship if there was going to be an entire ocean between them. Jocelyn had shrugged but winked at him. They both knew that would never be the case. Cassie proudly revealed she was going to be moving cross-country to Los Angeles to attend a fashion design school. Tyler rolled his eyes as they begin to tease him for still having a whole year left in school. Luckily he was able to retort that it would be like going to Hogwarts after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, as there wouldn't be any drama.

Once dinner ended they took their time clearing the plates. Sarah still wasn't thrilled with leaving but understood. Evelyn and Gorman had retired a couple of hours ago. A car had been called to take the girls where they needed to go. When it arrived they all filed out the door and made their way to the SUV waiting in the driveway near Caleb's Mustang. Just as they were saying their good byes Zelmia spoke.

"Wait," Zelmia said. "I don't want to leave."

"We don't have a choice," Kate said. "It's for our own safety."

"No, it's for your safety," Zelmia snapped back, her eyes narrowing. "Mine lies in ignorance. Caleb, I'm ready to forget."

"Zel, no!" Jocelyn exclaimed. She wasn't sure if she was bothered by the fact that Zelmia had put up such a fight to know the secret and now that she did, she wanted out or the fact that she was going to lose her as a venting option.

"I'm sorry, J," Zelmia turned to face her smaller roommate. "When it was a couples thing it was cool, but now that's over. I don't want any part in this. You can understand that, right?"

Jocelyn nodded in response, she'd always have Marian. At least she thought so, before Marian spoke up as well.

"Zelmia told me about your agreement, Caleb. I'd like you to add me to the list for memory erasure, please," Marian said timidly, not looking up from the pavement.

"What?!" Jocelyn and Tyler exclaimed simultaneously.

"I don't want to know anymore either," Marian looked up and glanced between her friend and her boyfriend. "I'm really sorry, but this is too much. It was fun at first but now it's real and I don't want this. I just want to be a normal kid again."

"But what about us?" Tyler asked. "I love you Mare, I don't want this to end."

"I care for you very much, Tyler," Marian said softly, tears stinging her eyes. "But it's not enough. I don't want it to end either, but I can't live this way. Plus, you'll still be here while I'm at college. I want that fresh start."

Tyler was so shocked by her statement that he stumbled backwards. His brow furrowed as he processed that information before finally nodding. He threw his hands up limply before turning on his heel and returning to the house. Reid and Jocelyn glanced at each other before he turned and followed the younger boy into the house.

"You're sure about this? Both of you?" Jocelyn crossed her arms over her chest. When neither girl responded straight away Caleb repeated the question.

"Yes," Zelmia nodded.

"Yes," Marian said, wiping away a tear. "You get it, right, Jo?"

"It doesn't matter what I think anymore," Jocelyn muttered before putting on as much of a grin as she could muster. "I support your decisions though. Just promise me you'll try and get over your anger at me, please. Before graduation."

"Promise," both Zelmia and Marian nodded. The three embraced quickly before Jocelyn stepped back.

"Alright, anyone else? Cassie?" Caleb turned towards the redhead.

"Nah, I'm good," Cassie shook her head. "I've got your backs."

"Okay," Caleb nodded. He gestured for Zelmia and Marian to step away from the others. "How much of this do you want gone? I know we talked Zel, but what about you Marian. Total erasure or just, minor alterations?"

"Alterations," Marian said. "But I want my relationship with Tyler to never have made it past our initial flirtation. I never went to the pool and we never got together. I want us to be cordial, but not together. I want it to seem like we naturally fizzled out."

"Alright," Caleb took a minute to craft the memories in his mind before allowing his eyes to go black. Marian and Zelmia's eyes glazed over and just as they started to clear, they rippled into thin air.

"Where did they go?" Sarah asked.

"Back to Marian's dorm for a good nights sleep. They'll be safe there. As you could've guessed, they're still mad at you for keeping secrets and falling in with us," Caleb gestured at Jocelyn as he said the letter half of that sentence.

"Great, thanks," Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, boo-boo," Cassie said throwing her arm around Jocelyn's shoulders. "You'll always have me."

"Joy," Jocelyn patted Cassie's hand sarcastically while trying to stifle a laugh. Cassie was better than nothing.

"We should get going," Cassie said, gesturing to the car waiting for them.

"Take care of them," Jocelyn said, grinning up at the redhead. Cassie gave her hand a quick squeeze before walking around and taking the front seat. Reid had rejoined them by this time, Caleb's Mustang keys in his hand. "Is Ty okay?"

"Not really," Reid shook his head. He focused on Jocelyn as Pogue and Caleb said goodbye to Sarah and Kate. Once they were in the car, Caleb and Pogue stepped towards the two, keeping their eye on the car as it idled in the driveway. "You sure we can take the stang?"

"It's cool, man. Where's Tyler?" Caleb nodded.

"He's inside, drinking," Reid gestured towards the house.

"I've got him," Pogue said, heading towards the house.

"When will you two be back?" Caleb asked.

"Morning, early," Jocelyn said. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"All right," Caleb nodded. He glanced towards the car just starting down the long driveway. "I'd better get in there, explain to Tyler what Marian is going to not remember. See you tomorrow."

"Good luck, call me if you need me," Reid said, nodding at Caleb before ducking into the car where Jocelyn was waiting.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! (Please note, if this is not your cup of tea or you simply don't like my approach to writing such material, please skip everything between the second and third page break/divider things. Thanks y'all!)

Tyler gulped down the bourbon Reid had poured him. He couldn't understand how he and Marian could have been fine just a few hours ago, laughing in the shower and now she was just done. She'd known he still had a year of school left when they'd agreed to be together. He scrunched his face up in anger as he flung the glass into the fireplace.

"Whoa there," Pogue said as he passed behind him pulling three more glasses out and filling them. "You're starting to act like me."

"I think I've earned this one," Tyler grumbled. He took the fresh glass from Pogue and raised it in the air. "Here's to girls who lie."

"I don't think she lied, per say, baby boy," Caleb said, taking the glass Pogue handed him. "I think she just didn't want you to lose her to this situation like we possibly could lose our girls."

"Never would have pegged her for a coward," Tyler said, his voice bitter.

"She's allowed to be," Pogue said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Listen Ty, the situation sucks. She was your first real girlfriend, your _first_ , right?"

"Yup," Tyler responded, swallowing the last of the bourbon and handing the glass to Caleb who refilled it for him.

"Okay, so, it's going to hurt for a long time," Pogue said, looking at Caleb who nodded in agreement. "But all that means is you can go into your senior year with a clean slate and experience that'll make the next girl you date very happy, I'm sure."

"Plus you have all of us at college and you can come hang anytime," Caleb said. "I'm sure there are plenty of sorority chicks that'll be happy to show you the time of day. We're young, you have time to find the right girl, the girl who can handle this sort of crap."

"And if I don't?" Tyler asked, his words starting to slur as the alcohol hit his system.

"Then you can take Reid's title of 'Ladies Man of Ipswich," Pogue raised his glass to the youngest in their group. Caleb snorted into his drink as Tyler tried to stifle a laugh.

"I don't think Reid ever actually held that title, despite his delusions," Caleb laughed.

"Trust me," Tyler rolled his eyes, the bourbon had completely obliterated his filter. "He definitely did not score as much as he made it seem."

"I fucking knew it!" Pogue exclaimed. They continued on until Tyler wasn't able to stand on his own but seemed to be okay. As he slurred shortly before falling off the couch, he and Marian had only been together a matter of months.

Pogue and Caleb carried him up the stairs and saw him safely to bed with a trash can off to side just in case before turning in themselves. Pogue stopped Caleb before closing the door to the room he usually stayed in. "Are you good, man?"

"I'm good, thanks," Caleb nodded.

"You're sure? You're starting to look run down. You don't have to do everything alone now," Pogue said.

"I know, I just feel like this is my mess," Caleb said.

"Not true. It's all of ours," Pogue clapped Caleb on the arm. "Don't hesitate to let us do some of the heavy lifting."

"I'll try," Caleb grinned, they were half drunk. "Get some rest."

"You too, no brooding," Pogue gestured as he shut the door. Caleb shook his head, resisting the urge to go down and keep an eye on the chained boy in the basement.

* * *

Jocelyn and Reid climbed into Caleb's mustang. They sat in silence for a moment, his hand lingering near the gearshift. Jocelyn reached over and gently brushed her hand over his. He glanced down at the touch and gave her hand a squeeze with his half smile before letting go and putting the car into gear.

They turned down the road in the opposite direction of Spenser. Going back to the dorms was not an option. She'd been lucky enough to have her phone in her pocket when Chase had attacked her, but unfortunately with the battery dead she only had one option, go home to her dad's. She had informed him that she and Reid were dating, much to his dismay, but there hadn't been any interaction between the two of them.

They didn't speak much on the drive, only when she gave him directions. A part of her was nervous at the prospect of him being in her family home, seeing her bedroom. Unlike the dorms this room was uncensored. When they arrived the house was dark. She unlocked the door as quietly as possible and checked the calendar she and her father kept in the drawer so they knew the others schedule.

"He's not here," Jocelyn said, leaning back against Reid as he looked over her shoulder.

"'Dubai,' wow," Reid read off the calendar aloud. His mouth turned slightly downward. "So, just us?"

"Yup," she glanced up at him. His eyes were tired. "I vote, we just try and get some sleep."

"You're not going to give me a tour?" Reid raised an eyebrow, turning her in his arms so she was facing him.

"You've been here before, love," Jocelyn grinned up at him.

"Not as your boyfriend," he teased, following her as she guided him around the house. He took the place in in new light. There were photos of her and her dad everywhere but one photo in particular caught his eye. "You have this framed? I forgot about this."

"My dad had it framed, he thought it was hilarious, still does actually," she picked up the photo of her, Reid and Tyler from an eighth grade school trip. Tyler was on all fours with Jocelyn climbing on top of him and Reid with his arms wrapped around her, trying to pull her off. "Who'd have thought we'd end up here?"

"I had hoped so," Reid nudged her as she put the photo back in its place. "I definitely had a crush on you back then."

"No way," Jocelyn continued down the hall towards her room. "I don't believe you. You never stopped picking on me."

"I did though," Reid nodded, stopping just short of knocking her over. They were stopped outside a darkened room. He had a feeling he knew whose. "What is this stop?"

"This is my bedroom," Jocelyn stepped over the threshold and turned on the light. He stepped into her room taking it all in. She watched him from the door, wrapping her arms around her body as he examined her books, photos of her friends and family, her map of the world marked with all the places she'd already been and wanted to go still.

Jocelyn timidly stepped into her room and after plugging her phone in to charge, opened her closet door pulling out something to sleep in. As she closed the door she took a deep breath before draping the clothes over her desk chair and turned to face her boyfriend. "Reid."

"I know, privacy," Reid grinned, starting towards the door.

"No, I want you to stay," Jocelyn's voice was barely above a whisper. She lifted her eyes to meet his before lifting her shirt over her head and letting it drop to the floor. A smile spread across her face as she realized he was holding his breath. There was no bra and the Source's change of clothing from earlier had erased the bandages as they were no longer necessary.

Reid had been taken aback by his girlfriends brazen move. He swallowed before slowly crossing the room to where she stood. He took his time, caressing her face and sliding his hands down her arms before circling behind her. She had closed her eyes.

Jocelyn felt Reid's arms snake around her waist pulling her back against his chest. His breath was hot against her neck as he pressed his lips to her skin leaving a trail of kisses downward. She leaned into him exposing more of her neck, allowing her body to respond. She could feel him getting hard against her low back as his hands roamed upward to cup her exposed breasts.

"I want you, Jocelyn," Reid said into her skin, his voice husky.

Jocelyn opened her eyes, looking down at his hands on her body. Her nipples were hard and there was warmth between her legs. She covered his hands with hers as he continued to massage her breasts, enjoying it a few minutes longer before pushing his hands down so she could turn to face him. She pressed her lips to his, using her tongue to part his lips.

"You have my permission," Jocelyn ran her hands over his face, green eyes staring into blue as she spoke.

"You're sure?" Reid smiled down at her as she nodded. He pressed his lips to her forehead before capturing her own again. He chose to ignore the feeling of her nails running down his chest over his shirt. Before she could wrap her arms around his waist he rubbed his hands down, taking in the curves of her waist and hips before cupping her rear and lifting her up. She let out a cry of shock followed by laughter. Her smile was broad as her hands found his shoulders and her legs swung out to either side of his waist.

Jocelyn expected him to lay her down from the foot of her bed, like the movies but instead he carried her around to the side and sat himself down so his back was against her pillows and she was still straddling him. He brought his hands back up and caressed her back. She ran her hand through his hair and back to his face. "I'm nervous."

"So am I," Reid said. Jocelyn took his hands in her own, pressing her palms to his before intertwining their fingers. She loved his hands, how slender his fingers were, the small tattoo on his right ring finger. They were larger than her own but somehow managed to fit together perfectly. "I want this to be a good experience for you."

"I'm sure it will be," Jocelyn smiled, sitting up straight. Reid released her hand so he could cup the back of her head, bringing her closer and kissing her jawline. He grinned into the kisses as he felt her respond by arching her back, pushing her chest closer to his. She responded further by climbing off of him and lying next to him, pulling him down so they were facing each other on their sides. She pulled him to her using her upper leg to hook around his hip bringing his body as close to hers as possible. She kissed him again. "You know what you're doing, after all."

Reid smiled and resumed kissing her. He ran his hand down her side until it had found the top of her jeans. Cautiously he slipped his hand underneath it letting his hand rest on the bare skin of her bottom. He'd told her they'd go slow and he planned to do just that. This was just as special for him as for her, whether she realized it or not. He slid his hand back up her side quickly to cup her breast, focusing the movements of his thumb on her nipple. She gasped into their kiss giving him cause to smile. He moved away from her mouth, kissing her jawline, down her neck to her clavicle before taking the exposed nipple in his mouth.

Jocelyn was enjoying the feel of Reid's hands and mouth on her body. The warmth between her legs was turning into a pressure like ache. She wanted to feel his hands down there like she never had before. She wanted more than his hands. She let her breath do the talking for her as it became shallower with each flick of his tongue. She rolled onto her back to give him better access to her body, but rather than follow her lead he sat up and reached for the jacket he had discarded on the chair by her desk. "What are you looking for?"

"Looking for, but not finding, a condom," Reid said, his jaw tensing. Even if they Used, he still wasn't willing to risk it. He tossed the wallet back in the chair, leaning back against her pillows so he could look down at her. "That's okay. We can wait for another time."

"I don't want to wait," Jocelyn declared, pushing herself up to sit. She could tell he didn't want to risk a pregnancy, just like she didn't, even with the pill, but she couldn't help her desires. "Not anymore."

"There will still be time after," Reid said. He was okay waiting a little longer though her sudden insistence was surprising. "I can still enjoy your body without my dick inside of it, you know."

Jocelyn leaned in and kissed him. She knew they could stop, that was the logical step. Given the bad feeling she had about how things with Chase were going to end, she really didn't want to however. She started weighing the options in her head when she remembered something she'd seen while cleaning over the winter break.

"I'll be right back," Jocelyn climbed off the bed and crossed the room, pausing in the doorway to look at Reid lying down on his back and giving her a smile. She turned and walked down the hall into her fathers' bathroom. She opened the cabinet where she knew he kept his condoms and took one out, feeling a brief stab of guilt that she was taking it; even worse that he would probably notice, he wasn't a monk after all. She paused to look at her reflection in the mirror, her hair was already tousled. She took a deep breath, she wanted to do this. She loved him and he loved her, that was all a girl could ask for, even if it hadn't been said yet.

When she returned Reid had his eyes closed, one arm was flung over his head and the other rested across his stomach. She shook her head as she closed the door quietly and approached her bed, setting the condom on her bedside table. He didn't respond when she sat down next to him and the evenness of his breathing told her he had fallen asleep. She sighed, standing briefly to remove her jeans and turn the lights off, leaving only the lanterns strung over her bed on for ambiance and climbed under the covers. She leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips when she felt his mouth open to her. The hand that had previously been above his head cupped the back of hers.

"I was just dozing," Reid said, opening his eyes and bringing his hand down to rest on her cheek. "God, you're beautiful."

He pulled her down, kissing her again. Jocelyn, feeling her body begin to respond again, pushed the covers off with her free hand and moved so she was straddling his hips. Reid moved the hand that had been on his stomach to her hip. He could feel himself begin to harden as she settled herself on top of him clad only in her panties. "Where did you go?"

"I found what we needed," Jocelyn gestured to the condom on her nightstand. Reid's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Your dad's going to notice," Reid said, stifling a groan as she rubbed herself against his erection through their clothing.

"Reid," Jocelyn took his hands and pressed them against her breasts again. "Focus, please."

Reid pushed the source of the condoms out of his head and turned his attention back to her. Sitting up he reached down and lifted both his shirts over his head. Pulling her closer he flicked his tongue over her nipple. He paused to run his fingers over the scar on her ribs where the glass had been.

"I feel like it's kind of bad ass," Jocelyn said, looking down at him. He responded by pressing his lips to the scar before moving back up and flicking his tongue over her other nipple.

Reid pulled her hips down so they were at eye level; her chest was pressed to his. Their mouths met again. He gasped into the kiss with each movement she made to grind against him. Considering her lack of experience she knew how to use her body. He let his hands roam over her back, trailing his fingers in such a way that goose bumps appeared on her skin. She raised her hips slightly so as to reach down for his belt buckle. He could tell her hands were trembling when she had trouble with the clasp, not as sure of herself as she appeared. "Let me."

Jocelyn reluctantly sat up, instinctively crossing her arms over her chest so Reid could reach down and undo his belt. She watched the muscles in his arms and chest flex, toned but not overly so. She lifted off of him so he had room to raise his hips up as he removed his jeans. They were only down to one piece of clothing each. He sat up again and ran his hands up the sides of her body and down her arms, pulling her so she was sitting on his lap. He was so hard it was almost painful; the ache between her legs wanted it deeper. "I was serious, we can wait. You say the word and we stop."

"I don't want to stop," Jocelyn uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She loved the feeling of his chest pressing against hers. "I want you to be my first."

Reid nodded in response and pressed his lips to hers. His hands were already heading southward. He wanted to be on top for this part though so he wrapped his arm around her waist and used his free arm and legs to flip them over so she was on her back and he was kneeling between her legs. He let go of her waist and rose up to a tabletop above her. Sitting back on his heels, he gently looped his fingers into the sides of her panties. When she raised her hips and nodded her consent he slid them down her thighs. Jocelyn lifted her feet and pulled her knees in so Reid could get them off before setting one foot on either side of him but keeping her knees together.

She refused to close her eyes as Reid ran his hands up her calves and rested them on her knees. He waited for her body to relax to press her knees apart, exposing her completely. Running his tongue over his lips as he took all of her in, he slid his hands down her inner thighs, pressing them further apart before stopping just shy of her center. He was about to ask her for permission to touch her there when she reached down and guided his fingers to her entrance. She was wet, more so than he would have expected. He could feel his erection twitch in response. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her, but first things first.

Reid didn't normally do this for girls as they were usually just ready to fuck, nor had he cared. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure he'd even be good at foreplay but it wasn't going to stop him from trying. He ran his finger up her entrance; it was slick and so small he was worried that pressing a finger into her could cause her pain. Deciding against that, he ran his finger up until he found the sensitive nub he'd seen other girls rub to aide in their orgasm. He had been too selfish to worry about it in the past. When he pressed into her clitoris gently, Jocelyn tilted her hips towards him.

Jocelyn wasn't sure if it was nerves but feeling Reid press into her with his finger was not as pleasurable as she had hoped. Rather than discourage him though she lifted her hips in an attempt to apply more pressure to her clit. That was how she'd brought herself to completion on her own. Instead, he ran his hand back down to her entrance. She lifted her hips slightly again as he ran his finger over her, spreading her lubrication over her inner and outer lips. "Put one inside of me, Reid."

Reid smiled, he was far more nervous than he'd anticipated he would be. The certainty in her voice spurred him on. Taking a breath he started to push a finger against her entrance. Even with her being so wet she was tight around him. He couldn't wait to take her in full. Thinking of that, he changed his mind and pulled the small bit of his finger out. Jocelyn's eyes widened as he lifted his finger to his lips, tasting her for the first time. She was delicious. "I want to be inside of you the other way first."

Jocelyn nodded, she was ready for him to be inside her. She leaned her head back closing her eyes assuming that when he lifted himself away from her legs it was to remove his boxers and put on a condom. She took a deep breath when she felt him move her legs, spreading them wider and placing one over his shoulder followed by the unexpected sensation of his lips pressing against her inner thigh. She opened her eyes to see he was kissing in closer to her center. She shuddered as she felt the first pleasurable sensation of his tongue flicking against her clit.

The sensation was unlike anything she ever could have imagined. She gasped as he flicked his tongue over her again. Reid took two fingers and spread her lower fold open, exposing her completely and allowing for better access. He looked up and held her gaze as he ran his tongue up from her opening to the bundle of nerves, causing her body to shudder. He reached down and ran his free hand up and down his length, testing his own response. He was already close and she hadn't even touched him. Removing his hand he returned his focus to Jocelyn. He closed his mouth over her nub, sucking at it before tracing around it with his tongue.

Jocelyn tilted her head back as the pressure of his mouth increased over her clit. She could tell her body was getting closer to orgasm. Reid increased his pace and with that came the first wave of her release. Her hips lifted up and an involuntary moan escaped her lips. Reid matched the movements of her hips until her body finally relaxed, her breathing still heavy. "Oh my God."

Reid smiled up at Jocelyn, kissing her just above her pubic mound while running his finger over her entrance one last time. She was wet and he hoped this would ease the pain of him entering her. The sound of her orgasm had almost driven him over the edge. He raised himself up, wiping his mouth and noting the sly grin that spread across her face as she looked him over completely. His erection stood almost straight up in his boxers. She beckoned him to her and he obliged, first removing his boxers and coming to hover over her. She pulled him down, pressing her lips to his. She could taste herself on him still. She widened her legs to allow him full access, reaching between them to feel herself. She ran her fingers over her opening, taking with her her own lubrication and reached up grasping around Reid's girth. He was harder than when she had pleasured him earlier. She ran her hand up and down his length, coating him in herself as he groaned into her shoulder.

"I'm ready," Jocelyn said to him, her voice husky. "Are you?"

"Not a bit," Reid teased, lifting his forehead from her shoulder and kissing her once more before reaching for the condom on her nightstand. He tossed the wrapper aside and rolled it down his length before hovering over her again, one hand positioned by her shoulder and the other grasped and angled his manhood against her opening. Jocelyn put her hands on his waist and nodded, signaling her permission to enter.

Reid slowly pushed against her entrance, it was tighter than any he'd ever experienced before. The warmth of her enveloped him as he pressed deeper, already pushing him close to the edge. Jocelyn clenched her eyes shut as the first sting of pain came with him entering her, there was no resistance though, no feeling of a barrier to break, just a stretching as he filled her entirely. He lowered himself to his elbows, placing one hand on the pillow above her head as he pushed deeper. He slowed himself as her noticed her eyes were clenched shut and pressed his forehead to hers. When he was finally in as far as he could go he paused, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Jocelyn felt the pain but she also felt something else, something she hadn't expected. She felt whole with Reid sheathed inside her body. She opened her eyes and looked up into his blue ones. He had stopped moving, as though to wait for her again. Never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that Reid Garwin would be so considerate a lover, especially for her first time. She was glad she had been wrong. She moved her hand from his waist and cupped his cheek, smiling at him before lifting her head and closing the short distance between their faces for a kiss.

"I'm okay," Jocelyn assured as they broke apart. "You can move."

"I'm glad, but if I move now I'm not going to last long," Reid said, running his hand through her hair. He wasn't lying, she felt amazing. He could already feel himself throbbing without any motion. Jocelyn grinned up at him and ran her nails down his back, eliciting a moan from his lips. She rocked her hips back and tilted them up again, ignoring the stinging inside in an attempt to spur him on. He moaned again with each little movement. "That's not fair."

"Who said anything about fair," Jocelyn laughed, causing her inner walls to clench around his sizable girth. He moaned as she tightened even further around him. He kissed her again as he slowly pulled out and pressed into her again. His pace increased as she continued to run her nails up and down his back. He could feel his orgasm building swiftly. "Don't stop."

Reid thrust into her over and over, losing himself completely. When he came it was fast and hard, emptying himself into the condom before collapsing on top of her. He reveled in the aftermath as Jocelyn traced her fingers over the muscles of his back and pressed her lips to his neck. She'd brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, holding him inside of her. Allowing himself a few minutes he lifted his head to look at her. She was radiant, her hair spread over the pillow and small beads of sweat glistening in her forehead. "Did you?"

"Not from this," Jocelyn shook her head. "I didn't expect to finish at all though if I'm being honest."

"Why not?" Reid mentally cursed himself for not bringing her to completion a second time.

"It's my first time, Reid," Jocelyn smiled up at him. "I was expecting pain but not much else. You have quite the talent of tongue though. That was incredible."

"Thanks," Reid said. "You are incredible. I never knew it could be like this."

"Like what?" Jocelyn inquired.

"Meaningful," Reid smiled at her. Jocelyn responded by pulling his face to hers and kissing him, softly at first and then deepening it. They stayed like this for a short time longer before she unclasped her ankles and allowed him to exit her body with only a slight groan on his part. He reached for a tissue and removed the condom; the small bit of blood did not go unnoticed. "Shit, you're bleeding."

"Don't apologize, it was expected," Jocelyn reached for a few tissues to clean herself. She placed them in his outstretched hand when she was done and watched him cross the room to her trash to dispose of them. She marveled at his physique from both sides. "Have I told you what a hot person you are?"

"That would be a no," Reid slid into bed next to her. "Have I told you the same?"

"In so many words," Jocelyn scrunched her nose up, rolling over so she could rest her head on his chest. "Thank you for this, for tonight. I'm glad it was you."

"I'm glad too," Reid pressed his lips to the top of her head. They fell asleep wrapped around each other, only the three unsaid words floating between them.

* * *

Caleb tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. He'd come close several times but a lingering sense of foreboding would always pull him back from the brink. Finally, he sat up and reached for a towel to wipe the sweat off his body. Sarah's never ending teasing about his perspiration levels overnight had finally resulted in two things; towels in the lower drawer of his nightstand and almost daily sheet washing.

Draping the towel over his chair he pulled on a shirt and sweatpants and left his room. He glanced in on Tyler to see him snoring away, his phone clasped in his hand. Shaking his head he continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. He paced back and forth in front of the door that lead to the basement while he waited for the coffee to warm up.

"What are you doing up?" Gorman asked, startling the young boy from his thoughts. "It's four in the morning, did you sleep at all?"

"Jesus," Caleb wiped his hands over his face. "No, I couldn't get past this feeling I have that things are about to go haywire."

"Ahh," Gorman leaned against the island. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing when the time comes."

"I hope I can," Caleb sipped at the steaming mug of coffee. "Maybe I'll be able to sleep when this is over."

"I won't be surprised if you're out for a week straight, son," Gorman agreed. He furrowed his brow. "Listen, you need to listen to your body. Your mother's worried you're pushing yourself too hard, Using too much, and I agree. I don't want to have to care for you the way I cared for your father."

"You won't," Caleb said sternly.

"William said the same thing," Gorman stood and approached Caleb, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You're like a son to me, I love you. Do me a favor, share the load with the other boys. They're strong enough. Don't put your mother through the things William did.

"I'm heading back to the old house, call if you need anything," Gorman pulled away, leaving Caleb in the kitchen.

Caleb took a few minutes to reconcile Gorman's words. He had been the one to help not just him, but all of the Sons when they'd come into their powers. He knew the terrible things that could happen better than anyone. In addition to caring for William, he'd also cared for Reid's father who had barely been out of his thirties when he'd passed. He'd vowed he wouldn't end up like either of them and he intended to keep that promise.

Still unable to shake the bad feeling from earlier, he made his way down to the basement and unlatched the window that allowed him to see into the cell where Chase lay, still unconscious. He stood back and began his watch. Even if it was safe, he felt better knowing there was one more obstacle between Chase and his friends, his family, above.

* * *

Jocelyn did not sleep well. She woke often and though she and Reid shifted positions throughout the night, she could not get comfortable. It didn't help that her dreams were vividly violent in nature. She dreamt of all the sons dying with her powerless to stop it, expending their life forces against Chase. All except for Tyler, but he too was always killed by some horrific alternative. It was after the fifth or sixth dream that she finally gave up on sleep. She lay awake for sometime, enjoying the feel of Reid nestled behind her, before gently uncurling his arm from her waist and easing out of bed.

She was still tender as she walked over to the clothes she had set out hours earlier and picked them up. She also unplugged her now charged phone as quietly as possible. She tiptoed out of the room, taking one more look at Reid before closing the door and making her way to the bathroom. She turned the water on and looked in the full-length mirror while it heated up. She didn't look particularly different but she felt wiser somehow, like a veil had been dropped now that she'd had sex. She quickly brushed her hair and climbed into the shower.

When she emerged, she dressed and wrapped a blanket around herself before sitting on the deck. The sun was just starting to come up and the cold air nipped at her face. She flipped her phone open and turned it on, not sure what she was in for message wise, but surely some from her father and cousins. The dorm explosion had been all over the news after all. She waited for all the notifications to come through before starting. There was a voicemail and text from her father, which she promptly responded to, reassuring him she was fine. Two from her cousins, another from Sarah letting her know they had made it out of town and were safe. Nothing from Marian or Zelmia, though she didn't expect anything them.

Lastly, there was a voicemail from a number she didn't recognize. She furrowed her brow, uncertain of who else would be calling her, especially from an unknown number. She hit play and lifted the phone to her ear. The voice on the other end was one she hadn't heard since childhood.

"Jocelyn, it's mom. I know this is strange for me to call but I saw your school on the news. I also know that was no chemical explosion. I don't know what you're caught up in but whatever it is, please get away from it. Those boys, the four in your town, they're trouble. I wish I could explain to you in person. I remember you telling me about them that weekend you came to visit me. But of course, you don't remember that. Listen baby, I want you to be safe, please. When you're ready, call me on the number I'm leaving in your mailbox. I love you, kid," the message concluded.

Jocelyn immediately listened to it again. She hadn't seen or heard from her mother since she was four years old. How could she have gone to her on a weekend? She remembered thinking about it one weekend during freshman year, but she hadn't acted on it. She came home, to her dad's.

Jocelyn listened to the message several more times, the sun was up by the time she finally brought herself to stand and walk to the mailbox at the end of the driveway. Inside was a small envelope with her name scrawled on it. No address or return address, just her name. She went back to the house and sat down at the kitchen table. She contemplated what could possibly be inside and how her mother knew about the Sons, but that was beside the point. She used her nail to cut through the paper and slid the folded paper out and read the note.

_'For my dearest daughter,_

_Call me anytime._

_914-555-7948_

_Love,_

_Mom_ '

Not knowing what to think, Jocelyn shoved the card back in the envelope before tucking it away in a drawer. Shaking her head she busied herself in the kitchen trying to decide what to make for breakfast.

* * *

Tyler gasped for air as he reached down and tried to pull the jagged piece of metal from his body. The fence post had ripped through his lower abdomen when he'd moved to block the intruders' way. Pogue and Reid were helping Caleb fend off the threat when reinforcements had arrived. Now he was flat on his back a good fifty yards away from the others and bleeding profusely. His eyes widened as the man, tall with eyes gleaming with the Power, stood over him.

"Such a shame," he said, energy vibrated from his hand to the edge of the makeshift spear whipping it out of his body to the side, nearly slicing him in half.

"Please," Tyler whimpered. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks and blood pooling in his mouth. His eyes widened as the man's laugh filled the air around him. No more words passed through his lips before the metal entered his body again, this time through his eye socket.

* * *

Tyler woke with a start and immediately looked around the room. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed the trashcan and emptied the contents of his stomach. He had a brief reprieve, which he used to run his hands over his very intact face and body before he lurched forward again. He barely had time to get a 'come in' out between heaves when Pogue came to the door. By the time he was finished he was lying on his side, his head throbbing and tears running down his face. Never had he felt so terrible after a night of drinking. Allowing Pogue to help him up to sitting, Tyler took the wet towel being offered to him and wiped his face and mouth off.

"Damn Ty," Pogue crinkled his nose at the contents of the trash before stepping into the bathroom to empty and clean it. "I think the casting directors will be picking you for the 'Exorcist' remake. You okay?"

"Har har. If by 'okay' you mean, will I survive? Then yes," Tyler leaned his head back. "I had a crazy fucked up dream though, man. Someone killed me."

"Killed you, as in, dead?" Pogue asked handing him a glass of water.

"Yeah, it was painful too. It felt real," Tyler nodded, sipping at the liquid. He told Pogue the whole dream. "The jolt of the last blow is what woke me up."

"Shit," Pogue was stunned. He'd had horrifying dreams before but not like that. "And you felt everything?"

"Like it was happening in real time," Tyler confirmed. He continued to rum the side that had been torn out, keeping the fact that it still hurt to himself. "Ugh, dude, I gotta eat something. I feel like crap."

"I'll bet you do," Pogue grinned, not pushing the subject of the dream. "Come on, let's get dressed. Reid and Jo should be back soon and I'll bet we could con Reid into taking us to get breakfast."

"Good. Deal," Tyler said, hoisting himself up and pulling clothes on before meeting Pogue in front of the mansion. Sunglasses and hoodie on.

* * *

When Reid woke he was alone. It took him a minute to get his bearings until he remembered the night before. He lay back and closed his eyes letting the nights events run through his head. He mentally kicked himself for not telling her he loved her before the act. He looked around the room before noting the clothes that she had left out the previous night were gone. He sat up, giving his head a moment to clear before reaching for his discarded boxers and t-shirt. He walked out into the hallway and after checking the bathroom made his way towards the kitchen. His breath caught when he saw Jocelyn standing in front of the stove, one foot was perched on her inner thigh while she balanced on the other. Her hair was loose and still mildly tangled towards the ends. Her clothes didn't even show off her form but the memory or her naked body incited unsavory thoughts in his mind.

He crossed the room quick enough that she didn't see him coming. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, pressing his lips to her cheek before she could fully react, causing her to jump slightly. "Are you cooking?"

"I'm hungry," Jocelyn laughed, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her body. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I am," Reid turned her around and bent just enough to lift her up into an embrace. Her lips collided with his. "But I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to make you breakfast."

"Can you cook?" Jocelyn leaned her head back, not quite believing he could.

"Well, no, but that's beside the point," Reid argued, trying not to laugh. Jocelyn shook her head, laughing as well. "How are you feeling this morning, Jo?"

"I'm feeling well," Jocelyn said, pressing her forehead to his chest so he wouldn't see her face as she pushed her mothers voicemail out of her mind. "I wasn't really able to, but did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, all thanks to you," Reid said, tapping his finger on her nose. He'd noticed her moving around more than usual, but as long as she'd stayed in his reach he had been content. "I'm serious though, let me at least take you to breakfast, since I can't cook."

"I'm already nearly done though," Jocelyn protested and turned back to the stove where the piece of French toast was burning. Reid kept his arms wrapped around her as she cooked. He didn't want to let her go until she finally wiggled out, directing him to set out plates and other necessities so they could eat.

When they finished, Jocelyn quickly loaded the dishwasher and took Reid's hand leading him back to her room. She sent Caleb a quick text telling him they'd be back around 8:30 AM, then tossed her phone on her nightstand. Reid was pulling on his sweatshirt and adjusting his belt buckle by the time she crossed over to her closet, she left the door open and could see he was watching in the mirror as she started to change.

"Tyler and Pogue want to go into town for food, apparently I'll be driving due to them being hung-over," Reid chuckled, all while enjoying watching his girlfriend dress.

"We'd better hurry up then," Jocelyn said, emerging from her closet and planting a quick kiss on Reid's cheek before heading for the door.

* * *

Tyler appeared to be asleep on Pogue's shoulder when Reid and Jocelyn pulled up. She and Reid shared a quick kiss before she climbed out, folding the front seat forward.

"Took you guys long enough," Tyler groaned as he moved passed her and climbed in the back seat.

"Someone's crabby, a little too much to drink, baby boy?" Reid chided. Jocelyn tried her hardest not to laugh, especially at Tyler's middle finger being his only response. "Sorry bro, we really needed the sleep."

"Right, sleep," Pogue gave her a knowing look before climbing in. "We'll be back shortly."

"See you soon," Jocelyn waved them off before turning and heading into the mansion. It seemed so empty without the rest of the girls there. When she made her way into the kitchen, Evelyn was sipping a cup of coffee. "Good morning Mrs. Danvers."

"Please, call me Evelyn. I think we're way past formalities at this point," Evelyn said, taking a sip. "Would you like some?"

"I'm okay for now, thanks," Jocelyn declined.

"You sure? You look almost as worn out as my son," Evelyn came closer. She was tall, like her son. "I've heard of the terrible things that happen to the Chosen."

"I prefer not to think about that," Jocelyn looked away briefly. "Is Caleb around?"

"He's downstairs, with him," Evelyn's voice was laced with venom when she referred to Chase. "He's been there since dawn."

Jocelyn nodded and headed down the stairs. She could see Caleb slumped against the wall outside the room Chase was sealed in. As she descended she stumbled briefly as a wave of dizziness hit her. She clenched her eyes shut briefly before standing up as straight as possible and continuing down. The power of the Source was taking its toll on her body. "Has he woken up?"

"No," Caleb glanced up at her as she stood on tiptoes to get a better view of Chase lying on the floor. "Whatever you, It, did to him is actually keeping him down. It's a shame, I want to know what his motivations are."

"I know what you mean," Jocelyn nodded. "We could always wake him up."

"Surely, you can't be serious," Caleb ran his hands over his face. He still exhausted and felt a solid ten years older than his eighteen years. Not a good sign.

"I am serious," Jocelyn turned so she could see Caleb directly. He had lifted his head to meet her look, reading the grin that slid over her face perfectly.

"And don't call me 'Shirley'," they said simultaneously, falling into a fit of laughter. They'd always been friendlier over the years. sharing space in the library and such for their advanced classes. When they had both calmed down Jocelyn couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Caleb's eyes.

"You should try and rest," Jocelyn held her hands out to Caleb. He took them, reluctantly allowing the much shorter girl to pull him to his feet. He stood exactly a foot taller than her once standing. "I'll stay down here, hopefully knowing someone has eyes on him will give you enough peace to actually sleep."

"You don't exactly look rested either," Caleb said. "Did you sleep or just…"

"We probably didn't get enough," Jocelyn blushed. "But I slept."

"Ah, gotcha," Caleb nodded again, understanding the context. "And you're okay? He was nice?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Very nice. Thanks."

"Good," he returned the smile. "I'm happy for you then. I'm gonna…"

"Yeah, go sleep," Jocelyn slapped him on the arm. "I'll be here. We can wake him when the boys get back and see about getting those answers you want."

"Sounds good, holler if anything happens," Caleb squeezed her arm in return. He turned and made his way to the stairs, glancing back once to see her on her tiptoes again looking into the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers! That was a doozy of a chapter. I didn't realize how long it was until I went to upload it, holy moly! First things first, kudos to those who can guess the film Caleb and Jocelyn are referencing/quoting when they have their giggle fits. I'm definitely dating myself with that one, but I couldn't resist. Second, and more importantly, I wanted to say thank you for getting this far. I appreciate each and every one of you and I love that this fandom still gets attention after all this time. I've put a lot of time into revising this fic over the years (i.e. combining early, shorter chapters into longer ones just for Ao3) and now, into its final chapters. I hope you're all enjoying it and will stick this through to it's end game. Cheers! ~Marah788


End file.
